Some Things Are Best Kept Secret
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Sequel to Return of Vilgax. Julie and Sarah find out the truth about Sonakine and that they have to fight a Sonahunter who's been hunting them for years. Can they do this without the others? 2nd story in fan-series. Benlie Gwevin OC/OC R&R COMPLETE!
1. Prologue: What Are You Saying?

**Me: We are back! I'm finally doing **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**!**

**Sarah: Please excuse her. She's very excited about this.**

**Me: I own nothing aside from this plot and other characters and places.**

**Julie: So excited that she actually added the disclaimer without us telling her to.**

**Sarah: While we try to calm hermit over here, you guys can go on and enjoy the story.**

**Me: DON'T CALL ME HERMIT!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Rosalie was walking through the halls of the palace on Sonakine heading towards the throne room. She was having a wonderful time with her husband before the royal messenger told her that the King and Queen needed to see her right away. Since she couldn't disobey the King and Queen, she immediately went off with the messenger. All she could think of was what they wanted to talk to her about. Another thought was of her granddaughters which were taken away from her when Tony and Melanie relocated to Earth. It's been 3 months since she last saw them. She prayed that life was going well for them. She immediately pushed her thoughts aside as she entered the throne room.

"King Zackary, Queen Vanessa, Rosalie Sonics, as you have requested," the royal messenger reported.

"Thank you, Lucas. You're free to go," Zac responded.

Lucas bowed and left Rosalie alone with the royalty of Sonakine. As soon as the huge doors behind them were shut, Zac and Vanessa immediately got up from their thrones and greeted their long time best friend.

"I suppose you know why we sent for you, Rose," Vanessa started.

"You said it was urgent. I came straight away," Rosalie responded.

"Over the past 3 months, after the fall of Vilgax, there has been speculation on Sonahun. Planning has proceeded straight away after the news of his fall has spread across the universe. They have figured out that the girls are still alive and weren't dead as they thought after that terrible tragedy 7 years ago," Zac started explaining.

"Your Majesties, what are you trying to tell me?" Rosalie asked, worry evidential in her voice.

"Sonahunter Prime has been planning an attack on Faith and Spirit. As soon as they find them on Earth, they will kill them and any of their allies mercilessly. They will send the best hunter in the galaxy," Vanessa finished.

"Wait a minute. You're saying that you want my granddaughters to fight a Sonahunter?" Rosalie asked.

"It's our only option. Many of our armies have tried to weaken the threat. Very few came back to Sonakine alive," Zac answered.

"No! I am not involving them in this!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice, Rosalie. The fate of Sonakine rests in their hands," Vanessa responded.

"The girls have proven more than once that they are strong enough to defeat him. Look what happened to Vilgax 3 months ago," Zac reasoned.

"My youngest granddaughter is 4 months pregnant. This battle could harm the baby. Maybe even kill it," Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie, the girls have to battle him, otherwise, we will have no chance of ending this. The girls are Sonakine's only hope," Vanessa told her.

Rosalie tried to argue with them once more but, she knew she would never win. Even she knew that her granddaughters were the only ones who could defeat him. Like her Majesty said, the fate of Sonakine rests in their hands.

"Alright. How soon do you want them to know the secrets behind this planet? It's only fair that they find out the secrets first before I tell them about him," Rosalie finally gave in.

"That is fair, Rosalie. Can you also give them these, one for Faith and one for Spirit?" Zac asked as he handed Rosalie 2 boxes, one was shaped like a diamond and the other one was shaped like a heart.

The diamond shall go to Faith. The heart shall go to Spirit. I assume you know what they are," Vanessa explained.

"I do," Rosalie responded.

"We will send you a signal when it is time for the girls to come to Sonakine to prepare for battle. We will explain everything to them at that time," Zac said.

"Even the accident which was the reason they had to relocate to Earth in the first place?" Rosalie asked.

"Even that faithful accident. If they are going to battle him, they should know about the accident," Vanessa answered.

"I will leave straight away," Rosalie reported.

"A guard will escort you to the Earth's orbit. Everyone leaving Sonakine has to be escorted by a guard until the threat eases," Zac told her.

"I shall return with the girls soon," Rosalie assured as she and a guard left.

As soon as Rosalie was gone, Vanessa turned towards her husband.

"Do you think we should tell the girls about...?" Vanessa wondered.

"It is best they don't find out right now. I am sure that Faith and Spirit have a lot on their minds at the moment. But do not worry, my Queen. The time to tell them will come eventually. I promise," Zac answered.

Vanessa only smiled and embraced her King. Soon, the girls will be coming back home to Sonakine. Even though it is only for a little while, they want to see them again.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: It's not much. But, at least I made it longer this time.**

**Sarah: That is an upside.**

**Julie: You know that IceGirl's so eager, she even had the homepage the Document Upload page up and ready to upload the prologue.**

**Me: You had to tell them that? You know the drill!**

**Me, Julie and Sarah: SEE YA!**


	2. Appointment & Explinations & Gifts

**Me: I own nothing aside from this plot, my OCs and other characters and places.**

**Sarah: *places hand on forehead* Are you sure you're feeling OK, Ice?**

**Me: Don't start.**

**Julie: Enjoy the story.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Everyone else's lives have returned back to normal after the whole Vilgax ordeal 3 months ago. Julie's finally showing **(AN: She'll show and have morning sickness like normal. She'll just not have the mood swings, cravings, swollen body parts and you get the idea. This only applies for her because she's the youngest Sonakite in her family. Sorry, Nelson!)**, Ben's still excited about being a father...not to mention overprotective since the mission at the hospital after destroying Vilgax which nearly killed her **(AN: I'll explain later.)**, Gwen finally earned her black belt, Kevin's...well, still Kevin, Sarah is excited about becoming an aunt and Nelson is finally a member of Alien Force and the Plumbers (thanks to Ben and Sarah).

Their daily routine...well, nothing much has changed...except for the monthly doctor's appointments. It turns out that since Julie was on the brink of death while in Vilgax's grasp, that the baby was dying as well. That explains why the baby's heart rate was slower than normal. For Sonakites, if a mother-to-be was on the verge of death, the baby would be too...depending on how it's caused. So far, everything's progressing smoothly. Speaking of appointments, we're actually at one now.

"OK, Julie. By now, you should know the drill," Dr Wilson (Julie and Sarah's OBGYN).

"I think we all know the drill by now," Sarah joked.

"Sarah," Julie warned as she laid down on the table.

"What? Coming here every month is starting to get boring," Sarah admitted.

"Then don't come along," Ben suggested as he sat by his girlfriend.

"And miss a chance of seeing my niece? Fat chance," Sarah retorted.

"You mean nephew?" Kevin corrected, looking smug.

Kevin might not be related to Julie or Sarah, but he's considered like an older brother to Julie since they're god siblings. So, the kid will look up to him like an uncle and Kevin will see him/her as his nephew/niece. And...did I mention that Sarah and Nelson are the baby's god parents? They were actually considering Gwen and Kevin but, Gwen insisted on Sarah and Nelson and since Kevin is Julie's god brother, it would be a bit awkward for them and the kid.

"Wanna bet on that, Levin?" Sarah challenged.

"$20 and kiss someone on the lips for 10 seconds. The winner chooses," Kevin suggested.

"Make it $30 and you've got a deal," Sarah responded as she and Kevin shook hands.

"Do you guys seriously have to make bets for everything?" Gwen asked.

"Come on, baby. It's just for fun...and laughs," Kevin said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Not to mention its good entertainment quality," Nelson added as he gave his wife a peck on the lips. **(AN: There. I added a kiss for you 2. Are you happy now? Sarah and Nelson: Ecstatic.)**

"Oh god. Don't start," Kevin groaned.

"Why? You 2 suck each other's faces every day. Same with Ben and Julie so don't complain about us," Sarah retorted.

"I think you know what to do," Dr Williams said as she brought out the ultra sound machine.

Sighing, Julie lifted up her shirt, revealing her small baby bump. Knowing it was gonna happen soon, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah and Nelson crowded around Dr Williams and the happy couple. She squirted some gel onto Julie's stomach and placed the probe on her stomach, moving it around every now and then.

"Oh my god," Nelson breathed.

"There's really a baby in there," Sarah whispered.

"Oh my god. You guys remind me of the first ultra sound scan 2 months ago. Unbelievable," Gwen said in disbelief.

"You've gotta admit, Gwen. This is kinda cool," Kevin said.

"I can't believe it," Julie sighed, looking in amazement at the screen.

"Neither can I, baby," Ben whispered as he kissed her hand then her temple.

"Can you show us the butt? I wanna make sure that my niece isn't gonna get Troy's pimply butt," Sarah joked, while laughing her head off.

"Come on, Sarah. Troy doesn't have a pimply butt," Julie said.

"How do you know? You've never seen it...right?" Sarah asked, sounding unsure at the last part, which earned a funny look from Ben, Kevin and Nelson. "What? With her, you never know."

"Buttocks are fine, Sarah. Are you 2 sure you don't want to find out the baby's sex?" Dr Williams asked.

"Please find out," Sarah and Kevin begged.

"What? That eager to get the bet over with?" Julie teased.

"That and so I can get it over with while we still have money is our wallets," Kevin responded.

Ben was about to question them why they needed money in their wallets, but decided to let it slide. He turned to his girlfriend.

"Should we find out or leave it a surprise?" Ben whispered in her ear.

"Your choice," Julie whispered back.

"If I were you, I'd leave it as a surprise. Finding out would ruin the entire thing," Rosalie said as she appeared next to Sarah.

"Grandma Rosalie? What are you doing here?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Well, this is my first great-grandchild we're talking about here, you know," Rosalie responded.

"Knowing you, there's always something else," Julie said.

"That can wait," Rosalie responded.

"I think we'll...leave it a surprise," Ben answered.

"Most parents do choose that anyway. Have you 2 thought about names?" Dr Williams asked.

"Uh...," Ben and Julie just said while looking at each other awkwardly.

"No pressure. Besides, you have 5 months to go," Dr Williams assured as she turned off the machine, allowing Julie to sit up and pull her shirt down.

"Is it OK if me and Sarah jet off with Rosalie? I think Rosalie really wants to get this over with," Julie asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you back home," Ben said as he pecked her lips.

"Get a room!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Don't be a baby, Kevin. Oh wait. You can't because you're too immature!" Sarah yelled, whilst giggling.

"OK. We'd go someplace quiet where no one can find us," Rosalie said as she teleported herself, Julie and Sarah from sight before Kevin had the chance to do something to Sarah.

**At the secret location (well, not so secret)...**

"Out of all the places you could have chosen, you had to choose the beach underneath the cliff which has the highest number of alien attacks of all time!?" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief.

"There have been no alien attacks for years, Sarah. We'll be perfectically safe," Rosalie assured.

"And, no one's ever been here since the rock slide 30 years ago," Julie added.

"I now see where you get your intelligent brain from," Sarah remarked, earning a look from her younger sister.

"Now, I would like to begin what I've been sent here for," Rosalie said.

Julie and Sarah just looked at each other confused before finally deciding to sit with Rosalie on the smooth and flat rocks surrounding a large rock nearby. Rosalie took a deep breath in.

"Grandma, what's going on?" Julie asked, sounding unsure.

"The King and Queen of Sonakine have instructed me to tell you some top secret information about the planet and give you a gift. But, first, I'll start with the explanation. 500 years ago, Sonakine was a powerful empire, peaceful and just. We had peace with every single planet in the universe...that is, until a Sonahunter, an alien species that lives to hunt Sonakites, invaded the planet, stole 5 of the 10 power crystals we depended on for survival and destroyed some of the Sonakite technology. Not long after, Sonahunter Prime, ruler of the Sonahunters' home world, Sonahun, sent an army to our world. The 5 Kings and 5 Queens led an army to fight them. And so, the war began. Many lives were lost in the battle, including the lives of 8 Kings and Queens. King Zackary and Queen Vanessa are the royals that survived the war. The planet was on the verge of imploding, until we all found a way to restore the power back to normal, which caused more lives to be lost. Half of the remaining survivors fled to other planets for safety. The other half remained on Sonakine. If they had left, the Sonahunters would have destroyed the planet. They didn't attack again until Spirit's first birthday. A Sonahunter named Hunterous led the attack. He's the strongest Sonahunter in the universe aside from Sonahunter Prime himself. But, somehow, you 2 managed to defeat him. Ever since that day, the Sonahunters have been trying to seek revenge. Whilst you were at the castle helping their Majesties a few years later, when Faith was 12 and Spirit was 10, they struck again," Rosalie suddenly stopped.

"Grandma, is the last attack against us on Sonakine...the day of the accident?" Sarah asked.

Rosalie gulped and nodded, trying to stop tears from overflowing. Julie held her hand in comfort and encouraged her to continue. They wanted to know what happened that fateful day.

"They were so strong. You 2 honestly tried to fight them off. Your parents, Michael and Troy managed to escape to Earth when the castle was set on fire. Once they realised that you 2 were still in there, Michael and Troy sprinted back into the portal to Sonakine and found you 2 sprawled to the floor unconscious covered in blood with pillars laying across your legs and arms. What was worse was the fact that Hunterous was hovering above you with Sonatore, a sword that can kill as many Sonakites or Sonahunters the wielder wishes. Michael and Troy managed to defeat him and get you out. After I healed your injuries, while you were still unconscious, I erased your memories and locked your powers away before fleeing back to Sonakine. And after that, you lived average human lives," Rosalie finished.

"If it weren't for Michael and Troy, we would've been dead," Julie said in shock.

"Why do the Sonahunters want us dead?" Sarah asked.

"That's for the King and Queen to tell you. I'm afraid that I'm not allowed to tell you," answered Rosalie.

"What is it you wanted to give us, Grandma?" Julie asked.

Rosalie brought out the 2 packages and gave them to her granddaughters. Julie and Sarah opened them and inside were 2 sparkling white necklaces. Hanging on the chain is a diamond shaped crystal with a misty-coloured jewel shining in the centre. The girls were captivated by the beauty that one piece of jewellery could show.

"Grandma, we...we don't know what to say," Julie and Sarah gasped.

"These necklaces will help you keep your powers under control until you have unlocked all your abilities and can remain stable on their own. Even after they become stable, they will remain on you if you ever need them. Because, as soon as you put them on, the part that keeps the necklace on your will be replaced with chain. It will only come off if you die. If you do die and they fall into the wrong hands, the war will not do well in our favours," Rosalie explained.

Julie and Sarah placed the necklaces around their necks. As soon as they did them up, they glowed white for a brief moment. They looked at each other and smiled. They did feel special.

"Now, it might be best if you headed home. I'm sure Ben and Nelson are probably wondering where you 2 are," Rosalie finally said after a short silence.

"They can't stand 5 minutes away from us! It's unbelievable!" Sarah exclaimed.

"I shall see you very soon," Rosalie assured as she teleported Julie and Sarah home.

As soon as she was sure they were gone, she brought out a communication device. As soon as she opened and activated the computer, the faces of the King and Queen flashed onto the screen.

"Your Majesties, I told the girls about the war and gave them the necklaces. I didn't tell them that they are Sonakine's only hope. I'm sure they have enough in their heads as it is," Rosalie reported.

"That actually was a good choice. Remain on Earth until we instruct you to bring Faith and Spirit back," Zac commanded.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Rosalie responded.

"We'll have to be quick, though," Vanessa reported.

"I will await for your next instructions," Rosalie assured before ending the call.

**On another planet...**

"Do you know your instructions?" a muffled voice asked.

The voice came from a communication device that looked like a holo-viewer. It was black all over; only the centre was glowing because it was activated. The person it was displaying was tall and was wearing a black cloak which covered his entire body. The person holding the device was wearing his planet's warrior outfit, which were black pants, black army boots and a black singlet. He had a dark personality and it was written all his face. His entire body was as blue as the night sky. His black eyes were filled with determination and his face was twisted.

"Of course, my Master. I assure you. Faith and Spirit won't make it out alive this time," he assured.

"You better hope so. We have lost so much in this war over the past 500 years. We can't afford to lose anything else. Do it swiftly and without mercy," he said before the transmission ended.

The mystery person placed the viewer in his pocket and looked out a screen where he saw his prey entering their homes and being greeted romantically by their mates. He froze the image and glared at them.

"I assure you, Faith and Spirit. You won't be able to escape this time. I shall get my revenge on you for I, **Hunterous**, am now unstoppable and no matter what it takes, you will die," he said.

He laughed evilly and continued his preparation for the strike. Who would have thought that revenge could taste so sweet  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: O...K. Even I have to admit that was weird. The beginning was a little off but, I don't feel like doing anything more to it because this took me ages to finish! Here's the explanation I promised you:**

**We know that at the end of Return of Vilgax, Alien Force head to the hospital to stop an alien attack. Well, Julie actually got stabbed in her right thigh. It almost killed her because it split a vital vein, causing her to lose so much blood. Everyone was lucky that Dr Anders was with them and told them what to do. After she got stitched up and checked for other injuries, she was free to go.**

**And, that's pretty much it.**

**Sarah: Boy that was a long chapter.**

**Julie: Not as long as the karaoke chapter in Return of Vilgax.**

**Me: This chapter actually contains more words then the chapters in Return of Vilgax. I can't believe it!**

**Me, Sarah and Julie: SEE YA!**


	3. Getting Closer

**Me: YA HOO! Back with a new chappy!**

**Julie: No need to get excited, Ice.**

**Me: No need? No need!? WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO THE CLIMAX OF THIS STORY, WOMAN!**

**Sarah: Have you been near the lime cordial again, Ice?**

**Me: ...**

**Julie: How many times do we have to tell you!? If you have lime cordial while you're writing, YOU GO CRAZY!**

**Sarah: Crazier then she already is?**

**Me: Watch it, sunshine! Anyways, aside from my OCs, minor characters and places, I own nothing. The rest belong to Man of Action.**

**Sarah: Julie, call in the author doctor.**

**Author doctor (you're welcome to use him anytime): Ah, Sarah. How may I be of assistance?**

**Me: He knows all the characters and OCs that the author he's been sent to uses. He also has some interesting methods of finding the reason of an author's sudden stray from their normal behaviour.**

**Julie: IceGirl's saying the disclaimer without us reminding her to. It's just not like her**

**Author doctor: *checks me over* She's obviously excited about something. I'll have to run a few tests to find out what.**

**Me: *scared* Tests? Please tell me that they exclude blood tests.**

**Author doctor: They're just personality and brain scans. Don't worry. No needles will be involved. No need to be scared of anything, Ice. It'll all be over in a few minutes.**

**Me: *relieved* Thank god for that. By the way, STUPID CHAPTER ALERT!**

**Author doctor: Come with me. *we leave for the tests***

**Julie: OK. You'll find out the results at the end of the chapter.**

**Sarah: While she has the tests, enjoy the chapter. We'll never waste a page on this again.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**"Are you still thinking about Faith and Spirit, Vanessa?" Zac asked for the 4th time that night.

Currently, their Majesties were dining together in the dining room in the palace. Excluding the guards by the door of course, they were alone. They may have been together for 5 centuries or so, but they still love each other. They're relationship is similar to Ben and Julie's relationship. Wow. Is that freaky or is that freaky?

"It's been over 7 years since we last saw them, Zac. When they left, it was like they took a part of me away with them as well. I love those 4 as if they were my own," Vanessa answered.

"We will only be seeing Faith and Spirit again though, my Queen. And it will only be for the battle," Zac reminded.

"It's better than never, my King. If there's any time to tell them about...you know, it would be when they return back home," Vanessa said.

"You know why we can't tell them now. Besides, Spirit has a baby on the way. Telling her would put the baby under stress," Zac replied as he took a sip of his wine.

"We will have to tell them sometime. I don't want them finding out from our own people," Vanessa retorted.

"We will tell them eventually. I promise," Zac assured once again.

Their quiet alone time at dinner was suddenly interrupted when a General burst into the room. Zac and Vanessa immediately walked towards him. The General looked exhausted from sprinting a thousand miles...literally. Vanessa guided him to a seat by the window. Zac followed and took a seat beside him.

"Thank you, my Queen," the General panted while smiling gratefully.

"General, what happened?" Zac asked desperately.

"Hunterous happened, my King. He's nearing the planet. He has only 5 more light years to go before he strikes the planet. He's brought a small army with him. I don't know if we can defeat him without help," he reported.

"Rally the troops. Train them for the battle to come soon. Lucas, retrieve the communicator. We have to report this to Rosalie at once," Vanessa kindly commanded.

"At once, Your Majesty," both the General and Lucas replied before bowing and leaving the dining room.

"This happened sooner than I thought it would. We have to bring Faith and Spirit home. Train them with swords. If we don't train them, all chances of stopping Hunterous will be lost," Zac told his wife.

Vanessa only nodded in agreement to her husband. He was right. As soon as Lucas returned with the communicator, she thanked him gratefully before racing back towards her King. As soon as they activated the device, Rosalie's face flickered onto the screen.

"Rosalie, Hunterous is only 5 light years away from the planet. He's getting closer every second," Vanessa told her.

"_That's impossible. He was 7 light years away the last time I checked."_

"You have to bring Faith and Spirit back to Sonakine now so we can train them. If we don't, they won't have a chance," Zac commanded.

"_OK. I'll tell them about the battle and bring them back."_

"There's not a moment to lose, Rosalie. You need to hurry!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Rosalie nodded before her face disappeared from the screen. They gave the communicator back to Lucas before turning to face each other.

"What do we do now?" Zac asked.

"We might as well prepare Sonakine for their return," Vanessa told him.

They stepped onto a balcony and looked down at the Sonakites and other species running about.

"My people! The time has come for Faith and Spirit to return home! May they be welcomed with kindness and gratitude for they will fight for us in the coming battle!" Zac shouted down towards the people.

Everyone erupted in cheers before they went about preparing for their return. The storyteller began telling the children and teenagers the story of Faith and Spirit which has been passed on over the past 7 years they've been away. Smiling, they walked back inside. Vanessa turned towards Zac as soon as they were alone.

"What next, my King?" Vanessa asked.

Smirking, Zac pulled her closer and into a tango bow. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist while his other arm supported her head. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, returning the smirk.

"I think you know what is next, my Queen," he murmured before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

**With Rosalie...**

_No, no, no. This can't be happening. _Rosalie was thinking for some way to reach her granddaughters as fast as she could. She was running out of time. If she ran all the way, Hunterous would have probably attacked by the time they have arrived. If she teleported, she'd be there in a matter of seconds.

"Please tell me where they are," Rosalie whispered to herself as she activated her powers.

In her own mind was a map searching for Julie and Sarah. Suddenly, it stopped at Sarah's house where Julie and Sarah were sitting in Sarah's room talking and laughing. Smiling, she glowed a very bright white before disappearing from where she was once standing. She had to get the girls home. And soon.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Author doctor: Now, then. Let's see what's getting you so excited that you're doing what you're doing.**

**Me: That chapter was kinda off the plot but, I don't wanna rush this like I rushed Return of Vilgax. At least I think I don't. And, yes, unfortunately, the doctor's still here!**

**Author doctor: I have to remain here until I get the tests results.**

**Julie: Just got them. *hands an envelope***

**Author doctor: *reads the result* You are excited about not only your upcoming transition to high school.**

**Me: That will be the best day ever.**

**Author doctor: You are also excited about...erm, you're just hyper. You're not really excited about anything else.**

**Sarah: That's original.**

**Author doctor: Goodbye. *leaves***

**Me: And good riddance! Next time, just read my diary. DON'T CALL IN THE DOCTOR! Review or Sarah will torture you severely. *bursts out laughing* I'm kidding! She doesn't have the guts.**

**Sarah: Are you sure about that, Ice?**

**Me, Julie and Sarah: SMELL YOU LATER!**


	4. Leaving for Battle

**Julie: 'Sup, peeps? We're back with a new chapter!**

**Sarah: ...Where's Ice?**

**Me: *runs in squealing***

**Julie: What's wrong?**

**Me: THE OTHERS ARE BACK! Before you say anything, I decided to give everyone a vacation. Julie and Sarah had the chance to go with them but, they decided to stay and help me with this.**

**Sarah: Disclaimer?**

**Me: Aside from Sarah, Nelson, the King and Queen, Rosalie, Sonakine and many other things, I own nothing. Including the song. Have a guess at where the song's from. Now, feel free to go on and enjoy the chapter. Stupid chapter alert by the way. Now, we're gonna go glomp the others.**

**Me, Julie and Sarah: EEEEEEEEEEEP! *runs away squealing*  


* * *

**"OK, Sarah. Let's try a bit of the other song the boys want us to sing," Julie laughed.

Currently, Julie and Sarah (AN: Does anyone here reckon I should start calling them Faith and Spirit?) are trying songs that the boys reckon they should sing for Hot Shots. In Hot Shots, they have all-member songs, solos and duets. They pick the songs they want to sing every week. Or they would choose a song that their fans would request. There's a different theme every week. This week, Hot Shots would recommend songs for each other.

"OK, OK," Sarah sighed.

She enjoyed Hot Shots. She just didn't like the theme for this week. Julie clicked on the next song and the backing track started to play.

Sarah: _I am not a child now.  
__I can take care of myself.  
__I mustn't let them down now-  
__Mustn't let them see me cry.  
__I'm fine, I'm fine._

Julie: _I'm too tired to listen.  
__I'm too old to believe:  
__All these childish stories.  
__There is no such thing as faith,  
__And trust...and pixie dust._

Both: _I try...  
__But it's too hard to believe.  
__I try...  
__But I can't see what you see.  
__I try...I try...I try._

Sarah: _My whole world is changing.  
__I don't know where to turn.  
_Julie: _I can't leave you baby,  
__But I can't stay and watch the sitting burn.  
_Both: _Watch it burn._

'_Cause I try...  
__But it's so hard to believe.  
__I try...  
__But I can't see what you see.  
__I try...I try...  
_

Sarah: _I try and I try  
__To understand,  
__The distance in between.  
__The love I feel,  
__The things I fear,  
__I dearly say good dream..._

Julie: _I can finally see it.  
__Now I have to believe:  
__All those precious stories.  
__All the world is made of faith,  
__And trust...and pixie dust._

Both: _So I'll try...  
_'_Cause I finally believe!  
__I'll try...  
_'_Cause I see where you see!  
__I'll try...I'll try!  
__I'll try...I'll try-  
__To fly._

After the song stop playing, the girls looked at each other unsure. Sure it was a good song. But, it was too slow to them. They needed something they could dance too. Just when they were gonna begin the other song, Rosalie suddenly appeared.

"Grandma?" Julie and Sarah said in surprise.

"Not time for explaining. You have to come home to Sonakine. It's urgent," Rosalie said.

"Wait a minute. You're trying to lure us into leaving the others for good and come back again!? I thought you knew better than that!" Sarah exclaimed.

"No, you don't understand. This isn't my idea. The King and Queen have requested that you come home for a short time. It's an emergency. There's an upcoming battle and you have to aid them," Rosalie explained.

"Who do we have to fight?" Julie asked.

Rosalie was hesitant but, she told them anyway. "Hunterous."

"The Sonahunter that tried to kill us!? Are you nuts!?" Sarah yelled.

"The fate of Sonakine now rests in your hands," Rosalie told them.

"Sarah, we have to go," Julie said.

Sarah just looked at her younger sister like she was crazy. "Are you nuts!? We nearly got killed last time, he might be more powerful than the last time we fought him and you're 4 months pregnant! This battle will put yours and the kid's life at risk! Maybe even kill you both! I'm sure Ben's not gonna be happy if I get back and tell Ben that you and the baby got killed during a battle! On Sonakine! Besides, you promised him that you wouldn't get involved in this sort of stuff when we first met Grandma!" Sarah exclaimed.

"We don't have a choice, Sarah! Sonakine's counting on us and we're not gonna let them down! We have to do this! Think about all our family and our friends we left behind because of Hunterous! This might be our only chance to end what the Sonahunters started 5 centuries ago!" Julie yelled back.

_Thank god Nelson's in the game room._

Sarah was about to scream at her sister but, she let her words sink in. Even though she would never admit it, but her little sister was right. This might be their only chance to make things right. Not to mention that they have an entire planet depending on them for survival. They couldn't let them down. They had to do this. No other option.

"Alright. We'll go," Sarah finally said.

Rosalie nodded before using her powers to teleport them inside a spaceship. Someone wearing the uniform of the Royal Army walked up to them and examined Julie and Sarah, before smiling and pulling them into a bone-crushing hug. The girls were confused but hugged him back. After a while, he broke the hug still smiling.

"Faith, Spirit, glad to hear that you're returning home," the soldier told them.

"But only for the battle," Sarah added.

"Take us home, Sergeant," Rosalie kindly commanded.

"At once," the Sergeant responded before taking over the ship's controls.

The ship zoomed away from Earth and headed towards Sonakine. The girls sat down on a seat. It was very comfortable. Julie and Sarah rested their heads on Rosalie's shoulders and fell asleep...

Unaware of the events that are about to occur.  
**

* * *

****Kevin: *yawns* Well, this is boring.**

**Ben: Just because it doesn't mention you in it much.**

**Kevin: Duh.**

**Me: *glomps them* God, I missed you guys and your witty comments.**

**Ben: I've read the first 3 chapters of the story. By the way, if there's one more mention of Vilgax in this story, watch out.**

**Me: Now why would I mention that son of a bitch?**

**Nelson: Review or pain shall become your friend.**

**Me: He's making an empty threat. Don't worry. But please make sure you review.**


	5. Ben, Gwen and Kevin Find Out

**The disclaimer is that aside from Sarah, Nelson, Rosalie, Zac, Vanessa, Sonakine, the plot and other stuff, Man of Action rightfully owns Ben 10: Alien Force and its characters and places.**

* * *

Nelson was down in the games room kicking some Sumo Slammer butt. Yes. Like Ben, Nelson's also into Sumo Slammers. He owns all their games, toys, movies, every single thing that's related to Sumo Slammers, he owns. Occasionally, Sarah would call him a big kid. **(Nelson: Big kid? Seriously? Me: Well, you're 19 years old, Nelson. It only seems right. Back to the story...)** Speaking of Sarah, Nelson got worried. His wife and sister-in-law have been upstairs for hours. He didn't hear any music or singing. And they would let Nelson know when they were done. Something was wrong. He immediately shut down his game and sprinted up the stairs. Once he got there, he opened the door to the master bedroom. The room was vacant. The laptop was still on. What made Nelson even more worried was the fact that the window was open. He immediately took out his phone and dialled a number.

**With Ben, Gwen and Kevin...**

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were talking and laughing over smoothies. They were talking about random things and telling jokes...about some of Ben's aliens in the Omnitrix. Ben suddenly stopped laughing when he heard his phone ringing.

"It's Nelson," Ben told them before answering his phone.

Ben listened to everything Nelson had to say. Once he let his words sink in, he felt his heart drop to his stomach and worry, sadness and anger rushing through his veins. His cheerful face was replaced with an expression which showed the emotions that were going through his veins right at this very moment. This was concerning Gwen and Kevin. What happened? As soon as he hung up, he just sighed and let his head fall into his hands in despair.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked as she placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Julie and Sarah are missing," Ben told them.

Kevin choked on his smoothie. He didn't know whether he was dreaming or Ben actually said that his god sister...and Sarah were missing. He's known Julie since they were in diapers. It's not like her to just runaway so suddenly. Gwen just looked shocked. Like Kevin, she knew that Julie and Sarah wouldn't runaway so suddenly. But, she knew that they might have a good reason for their disappearance. They always have a good reason for something.

"Are you OK, Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"I'm upset because my _life_ ran away so suddenly. I'm worried because something bad might happen to her and _our_ child. Topping it all off, I'm really angry because _the love of my life_ just suddenly left me without saying goodbye!" Ben exclaimed, scaring Gwen a little bit and pulling Kevin's absolute last nerve.

"You think you have it tough? MY _GOD SISTER_ JUST SUDDENLY LEFT AND COULD BE IN DANGER! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!?" Kevin yelled to his girlfriend's twin cousin/friend/co-worker with tears visible in his eyes.

"We all have it tough, Kevin. Except she is carrying _my_ child, which is something _we_ created out of love!" Ben shouted back. **(AN: I apologise if I just gave you nightmares.)**

Both of them managed to keep their cool for Gwen's sake before a very heated fight began.

"What idiot runs away while pregnant?" Kevin muttered to himself quietly.

_SMACK!_ Kevin was suddenly lying on the pavement clutching his bleeding nose. Ben just punched him square in the nose after Kevin just pulled Ben's last nerve.

"Don't talk about her like that!" Ben exclaimed. _I seriously punched Kevin in the nose. Oh man. I'm in so much shit now, it's not funny._

_KA-POW!_ Kevin just punched Ben square in the nose as well. Now Ben was lying on the pavement clutching his nose which was bleeding as much as Kevin's. Ben was right. He IS in so much shit, it's not funny. Before this got ugly, Gwen created a pink wall between Ben and Kevin. Her eyes were glowing pink and she was glaring at both her cousin and boyfriend.

"You guys are acting like total dumb arses! Julie and Sarah are missing and instead of looking around Bellwood for them, you're punching each other to death! I honestly can't believe you guys! They're lives could be in danger! But you don't care because you're too busy murdering each other!" Gwen screamed.

"He punched me!" Kevin shouted.

"He called Julie an idiot!" Ben yelled.

"I don't care what caused you guys to punch each other! We are going to find Julie and Sarah and bring them home before they find themselves in serious danger! Remember, we have 3 lives on the line! 3!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen's right, Kevin. We need to stop fighting with each other. It's not gonna help us find Julie and Sarah," Ben said.

"You're right, Tennyson. Sorry for punching you, by the way," Kevin replied.

"It's OK. Sorry I punched you," Ben responded.

"Sorry I called Julie an idiot. I was wrong to insult my god sister," Kevin admitted.

"Good. Now, let's go fix you're noses and find Julie and Sarah," Gwen ordered.

They searched around Bellwood the entire day without any luck. Julie and Sarah were nowhere to be found. When it was dusk, everyone thought it would be best if they called it the day and tried again tomorrow in Kevin's car. Ben was hesitant, but agreed with the idea. He thought they might have better luck tomorrow. As soon as he got home, he didn't bother to acknowledge his parents. He just ate his dinner in silence, did his homework and went to bed. After he slid under the covers and turned his lights off, he looked at a photo of Julie which was taken after the first ultrasound with tears in his eyes as he thought about her disappearance. She had a unique joy and a glow of motherhood with her. And it was a memory worth keeping so, he took the photo and ever since that day, it stood on his bedside table for him to admire. He took the photo in his hands and laid on his back, holding the photo above him in his eyesight.

"I really miss you, baby. Please come home. I need you," Ben whispered.

He placed a kiss on 2 of his fingers and pressed them against her beautiful smile in the photo. Ben clutched the photo to his chest and cried himself to sleep, still holding the photo close. He didn't know that Gwen was tosing and turning all night, Kevin continued the search and Nelson was, like Ben, crying in his sleep as he thought about his wife's disappearance.

They had to find them...and soon.

* * *

**O...K. I can't believe I just did that. Short. I know. But, I can guarantee you that the next chapter will be longer.**

**Bye.**


	6. Keep Holding On

**Ben: OK, guys. This one will be interesting...kinda. Basically, it's kinda pointless. It's just Julie and Sarah waking up on Sonakine.**

**Gwen: ...Where's Ice?**

**Ben and Nelson: Uh...**

**Julie and Sarah: Guys, what did you do?**

**Kevin: Let's just say she'll be a while.**

**Me: *pops out of nowhere* You sure about that?**

**Ben: Gah! How did you get in here?**

**Me: The usual way. By the way, Kevin, Ben, can you help me fix the door before Mum gets back?**

**Ben: What happens if we don't?**

**Me: I'll end up grounded and it means no computer which equals no story updates. And, I think you'll want me to finish some things...especially update **_**Finding Love**_**...which I'm stuck on.**

**Ben and Kevin: ...*fixes the door***

**Me: Thank you. I own nothing...including the song, which belongs to Avril Lavigne.**

**Oh. Before I forget, I'm losing control of the plot bunnies so, the chapters will be stupid and straying from the main plot.**

* * *

Julie groaned as she woke up from her nap. She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out and took in her surroundings. She was lying on a king-sized which was covered by white bed sheets in a bedroom with pale blue walls and inside the bedroom was white bedside tables, a white closet, a change screen, a door to a giant bathroom and a chest of drawers. On the chest of drawers, there were numerous photos and artefacts from when they were growing up on Sonakine. Hanging above the chest of drawers was the royal coat of arms. The emblem was pale blue like the bedroom with the planet in the centre and the coat of arms had 2 swords shaped into a cross hanging behind it. She instantly realised where she was: Sonakine. They were home at last.

Suddenly, she felt a pang of homesickness strike her heart as she realised whom she left behind. Kevin, Gwen, Nelson and the most important person in her life...Ben. She really missed her boyfriend of over 2 years, her soul mate and the father of her child. She was hoping he wouldn't go crazy over her disappearance. They were each other's addiction. That night 4 months ago made it official. **(AN: I think you know what I'm talking about.)** Sure, he was overprotective of her sometimes but, she still loves him. He was her life as she was his. She never wanted this. Never wanted to leave him. But, with everything Sonakine's going through, she and her sister didn't have a choice.

_You're not alone. Together we stand._

_I'll be by your side. You know I'll take your hand._

_When it gets cold, and it feels like the end,_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in._

_No. I won't give in._

Ben Tennyson awoke from his deep slumber still in emotional pain over his beloved's disappearance. He knew she must have a good reason to leave without saying goodbye. His stomach was in knots whenever he thought about what happened yesterday. She left him in pain. So much unbearable pain took over his body as his stomach knotted up even more. He wanted to find her. He NEEDED to find her. He wants and needs to be able to see her every day. To be able to hold her. To be able to kiss her. To be able to talk to her. To be able to admire her face to face. He needed to see the small bump on her stomach. He took out some ultra sound pictures. Every day before preparing for the day, he would admire the photos of his unborn baby. He could wait till his son or daughter was born. But, most importantly, he couldn't wait for the love of his life and the mother of his child to come home.

_Keep holding on. Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say. Nothing you can do!_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So, keep holding on! Cause we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

"Julie!" Sarah called.

Julie immediately snapped out of her day dream and turned to face her older sister who was, surprisingly, dressed up in a pale blue halter-neck dress which tightly hugged her upper-figure then flowed freely to her ankles. On her feet were white ¾ inch heels. Her hair was gently curled and sitting on her shoulders. There wasn't a single spec of make-up on her face...well, with the exception of a little foundation.

"What's up?" Julie responded to her older sister.

"You have to get dressed. We're meeting the King and Queen in an hour," Sarah told her as she laid her outfit on the bed.

"Give me a few minutes," Julie told her.

Sarah just nodded and left. With a sigh, Julie slid the pale blue strapless dress onto her body. The upper part of the dress clung to her figure. Julie was a little concerned about her baby bump showing but, erased the negative thoughts from her mind as she slid her white ballet flats on her feet. She placed her hand on her baby bump and immediately went back to her thoughts of her son/daughter and his/her father aka the love of her life.

_So far away. I wish you were here._

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear._

_Before the doors close, and it comes to an end,_

_With you by my side, I will fight and defend._

_I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah!_

"Son, are you feeling OK?" Sandra asked concerned as she placed her hand on her son's forehead.

Ben tried to hide the pained look on his face, but unfortunately for him, he failed. His parents were all over him as soon as he doubled over in pain after breakfast.

"I'm fine, Mum. It's just stomach pains," Ben assured.

"Are you sure, son? For all we know, it could be something worse," Carl told him.

"Dad, I'm fine. The only thing I'm focusing on at the moment is finding Julie and bringing her home," Ben said as he got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Ben, I know you're upset about her disappearance and you're determined to find her. But, I think you should let the police handle this," Sandra coaxed.

"I doubt her disappearance was human-related, Mum. She's been acting weird ever since Rosalie visited her and Sarah," Ben retorted.

Ben's parents knew about Julie being part-Sonakite. He even told them that there's a 99% chance that if their baby is a girl, she'll inherit her mother's Sonapowers. And, surprisingly, they accepted the fact that Ben was basically dating an alien. Besides, Max married an Anodite. How is this any different?

"I'm gonna go help Gwen, Kevin and Nelson continue the search for Julie and Sarah. I'll probably be back in time for dinner," Ben told them as he slid his jacket on and walked out, leaving his worried parents behind.

_Keep holding on. Cause you'll make it through, you'll make it through._

_Just stay strong. Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say! Nothing you can do!_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So keep holding on! Cause you'll make it through, you'll make it through._

"You look so beautiful, Spirit," Rosalie told her youngest granddaughter as she straightened her wavy jet black hair which was past her shoulder blades now.

"Grandma's right, Julie. You look amazing," Sarah said.

Rosalie and Sarah were right. Julie did look amazing. After another 10 minutes, Julie's hair was now almost down to her waist. Julie's smile slowly disappeared as she started to think about Ben again. Rosalie realised what she was think about and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Hey. Don't worry. The battle will be over soon and you'll be back in Ben's arms before you know it," Rosalie assured.

Julie just gave a small smile of sadness before embracing her older sister. Sarah comforted her younger sister. Then, they walked outside and poor Julie and Sarah were basically glomped by their grandfather, Russ, who was ecstatic about seeing his granddaughters again after 7 long years and their aunts, uncles and cousins.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe._

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny._

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

"There you are!" Nelson exclaimed.

"We were starting to get worried," Gwen told him.

"Well, Nelson and Gwen were. I didn't really care," Kevin said, only to earn a glare from Gwen, "What?"

"Sorry. My parents were all over me concerned since I told them I woke up with stomach cramps this morning," Ben apologised.

"Are you well enough to continue the search?" Gwen questioned, concerned about her twin cousin.

"Yeah. I took some painkillers this morning that should last the entire day. Besides, I would be looking for Julie even if I had a terminal illness. Besides, I'm feeling better already," Ben responded.

He was lying. He still had those stomach cramps he woke up with this morning. They weren't vanishing like he said they were. They were becoming more intense and unbearable. He didn't know how long he could keep it from the others. At the moment, he didn't care about his health. He only cared about finding Julie and Sarah – mostly Julie – before something severe happened to them.

_La da da da. La da da da._

_La da da da da da da da da._

"OK. But, if you feel any stomach pains, let us know and Kevin will pull over so you can rest and then we'll continue the search. OK?" Nelson told him.

"I promise," Ben finally said after a short silence.

With that, they climbed into Kevin's car and commenced their search from where they left off yesterday. When lunch time came, they weren't having much luck. Nelson was actually considering calling the police and let them take over from here. Gwen agreed with the idea. Ben and Kevin on the other hand, well, they wanted to continue the search.

"What could we tell them? 'Hello. Oh. Our friends are missing. You'll be able to find them because they're part alien'?" Kevin asked, giving Gwen and Nelson a look.

"We could at least tell Grandpa Max so he can scan the galaxy for them," Gwen tried to pursuade her friends.

"If we don't have any luck with the search by the end of the week, we'll tell Grandpa and let him scan the galaxy for them," Ben offered, trying his best not to suddenly yelp in pain due to his stomach cramps.

"Deal," Nelson said.

_Keep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

_Just stay strong! Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you._

_There's nothing you can say! Nothing you can do!_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So keep holding on! Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

Julie and Sarah were still talking and catching up with their large family until their heard neighing outside. Julie and Sarah raced to the window and saw outside a pale blue sleigh pulled by white, beautiful horses. **(AN: Even though Sonakine has a warm climate, it still snows 24/7 all year round.)**

"Oh my god!" Julie and Sarah gasped in disbelief.

"The King and Queen have requested that you 2 would journey to their castle in a sleigh so you can see the townspeople along the way," Rosalie explained.

Julie and Sarah raced outside giggling. They stopped in front of the horses. The driver gave them permission before they petted the gorgeous horses and climbing into the sleigh. Rosalie climbed in and sat between her granddaughters. When they were ready, the sleigh departed the Sonics residence and headed off towards the King and Queen's castle close to the mountainside to be reunited with some long-lost friends.

_Keep holding on! Keep holding on!_

_There's nothing you can say! Nothing you can do!_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth!_

_So keep holding on! Cause you'll make it thrugh, you'll make it through._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes, this is my second Christmas present to you guys. I finally updated **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**.**

_**High School Musical: Ben 10 Style **_**will be delayed because I'm having some trouble with the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	7. Reunion: Check

**Me: Oh boy. It's the reunion. Talk about emotions running high.**

**Ben: *sarcastically* Oh joy.**

**Me: Oh don't worry. Emotions will be running high in your search too.**

**Ben: *sarcastically* Gee, thanks for telling me that.**

**Me: Can you PLEASE drop the sarcasm? It's really starting to get annoying.**

**Ben: Now, say the disclaimer.**

**Me: I was gonna deliberately skip it. But, since you dropped the sarcasm when I asked you to, I'll say it. Aside from this plot, Sarah and Nelson, Rosalie, Sonakine, the King and Queen and a few more nick nacks here and there, Ben 10: Alien Force belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**Also, if Some Things of Best Kept Secret were made into a movie, when Rosalie told Julie and Sarah about the war and the accident, when Rosalie said they had to go to Sonakine to fight Hunterous and when Zac and Vanessa walk in and at random moments during the reunion, there'd be flashbacks of particular moments...except for the second thing I said. It would only show Hunterous during the accident.**

**And finally, throughout the story, I'll try and alternate chapters contain Julie and Sarah on Sonakine and Ben, Gwen and Kevin on Earth searching for them up to the final battle. Keyword: try. It's not as easy as it looks. It's actually hard going from one plot to another in the same story. You don't know what to put in the story without giving out spoilers for later on in the story and stuff.**

**OK. I've said what I needed to say. Go on and enjoy the super-long chapter that took me ages to write. That was a mouthful.**

**Ben: *warningly* Ice...**

**Me: Shutting up now...**

* * *

"Uh. Grandma, why is everyone staring at us?" Sarah mumbled to Rosalie.

Sarah was refeering to all the villegers staring at her and Julie. And, she couldn't help but admit that it was making her feel severely nervous and uncomfortable. Julie felt a little nervous too. But she didn't want to overexcite herself and risk harming her baby.

"They're happy to see you again. Your life on Sonakine has been passed on to every single child on the planet. When they heard that you would be returning home to fight for them, they pulled out all stops to prepare for your return," Rosalie explained.

Suddenly, they heard cute, high-pitched giggles as they looked to the sides of the horse-drawn sleigh and saw every single child on Sonakine running alongside waving to their heroines. Even some teenagers were running alongside them. Julie and Sarah could only smile warmly and hi-5 the children as they rode past them.

"I feel like a celebrity," Julie giggled.

"Shut up. I don't want you to develop a big ego," Sarah joked, which Julie and Rosalie giggled at.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Oh God. Next time, Vanessa, I'm deciding what we're wearing," Zac complained as he looked uncomfortable in his pale blue tuxedo. **(AN: It's the tux from A Night to Remember in High School Musical 3: Senior Year. Watch the movie to get my drift.)**

"Stop complaining, Zac. Besides, it was your idea in the first place," Vanessa responded as she walked out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a pale blue ¼-length sleeve dress which hugged her torso before flowing freely to her ankles, revealing her white 1-inch heels. Her black hair was done up in a bun and around her neck was a necklace closely identical to the necklaces Julie and Sarah received a day ago. She didn't have a single spec of makeup on her face...well, if you don't count foundation.

"I never thought you would take it seriously," Zac retorted.

Vanessa only gave her husband a look. Obviously, when he jokingly made the suggestion, he momentarily forgot that his wife was so literal about everything that comes out of his mouth. Why can't she be that way when it came to the royal guards?

"Now, remember, Vanessa. When you see them, you can't get over-the-top emotional. We have to keep you-know-what a secret," Zac reminded her for the 7th time that morning.

"I still stand by my argument about telling them. I'd prefer it if they found out from us, not from our own people. They need to know that we're-----."

"Don't say it. Don't even THINK it. They'll be in even more danger if the Sonahunters find out," Zac cut her off.

"They already know. The very first attack 16 years ago, remember?" Vanessa reminded him whilst giving her husband a look that said 'What are you? Stupid or something?'.

"But, Faith and Spirit think they only know that they're Sonakine's only hope in the war. We can't tell them until our ancestors tell us when the time of right for them to know the truth about us. **(AN: OK, guys. Since you guys are nice enough to R&R, I decided to drop in a little hint on the secret. It'll take a lucky guess to figure out...I think. Who knows how smart you guys are?)** Promise me that you won't even mention a little bit about the secret," Zac kindly commanded.

"I promise," Vanessa sighed, finally giving in which made her husband happy.

Just then, Lucas walked in. He was also in his best clothes. In fact, everyone that worked in the castle were in their best clothes. They really wanted to welcome Julie and Sarah home.

"Rosalie, Faith and Spirit are approaching to the main gates, your royal Majesties," Lucas reported.

"They're here!" Vanessa squealed excitedly.

"Vanessa," Zac warned.

"I know, I know. Now, shut up and let's go to the throne room," Vanessa told him.

Smiling, Zac and Vanessa briskly walked to the throne room to be reunited with Sonakine's only hope.

_**Outside...**_

"There it is, my granddaughters. Your new home for the next few days," Rosalie announced.

The girls looked in awe at the gigantic castle they were fast approaching. The driveway of the castle was completely covered with snow. The window panes were also covered in snow. White marble covered the castle walls on the outside. In the centre of the driveway was a glorious fountain flowing with seemingly no end. They stopped in front of the gates which were made by probably the rarest gold in the entire universe.

"Halt! Who goes there!?" the guard commanded.

"Rosalie Sonics, along with Faith and Spirit Skye," Rosalie responded. **(AN: Skye is Julie and Sarah's last name on Sonakine. Their full names will be revealed later in the story.)**

The guard looked down and smiled immediately when he saw that, indeed, sitting next to Rosalie was Sonakine's only hope.

"Open the gate!" the guard commanded once more.

As if it were my magic, the gates parted, allowing the carriage to enter the castle. The carriage drove turned to the left hand side of the driveway and headed towards the main entrance of the castle. As soon as they were in front of the steps, the carriage halted to a stop. A footman, also wearing a tux, walked towards the carriage and open the door. A man dressed in a pale blue tux approached them.** (AN: Just a little update about this. Zac, the male councilors and the lords will wear a pale blue tux while Vanessa, the female councilors and the ladies will wear a pale blue dress. The servents will wear black tuxedos and white dresses.)**

"Rosalie, so nice to see you again," he said as he took Rosalie's hand and gently placed a kiss on her knuckles after she walked off the carriage.

"Likewise, lord Supespian," Rosalie responded kindly. **(Ben: Let me guess. You got Lord Supespian from The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian, didn't you? Me: Yep.)**

"Faith, you look as beautiful as your heart," Lord Supespian commented as he took Sarah's hand and kissed her knuckles as she walked off the carriage.

"Thank you, Lord Supespian. Your words are ever so touching," Sarah responded as kindly as her grandmother.

"Spirit, your pregnancy has given you a unique glow. Your beauty shines as bright as the stars in the night sky," Lord Supespian told Julie as he kissed her knuckles and helped her off the carriage.

"I can't thank you enough for your kind words, my Lord," Julie responded. **(Ben: *chuckling* Corny much, Ice? Me: Shut up. *throws a pillow at him* Me and Ben: SUCK UP ALERT!)**

"All the councilors, the lords, the ladies, the people and their Majesties themselves have waited most anxiously for your return to Sonakine," Lord Supespian told them.

"Well, we have been happy to return and aid our home and the people in their darkest moments," Sarah responded.

"Their Majesties want you to meet them in the throne room. We have been asked to escort you there ourselves," Lord Supespian reported.

"We?" Julie asked.

"Hello, Faith."

Sarah gasped as she saw a man about her age wearing a pale blue tux. She immediately smiled when she saw who he was.

"Sonics," Sarah breathed.

Sonics walked forward and embraced her into a long, tight hug which ended when Rosalie cleared her throat. They broke apart whilst slightly laughing.

"I see you remember your ex-boyfriend, Faith," Rosalie remarked.

"Spirit, you haven't changed at all. Even when pregnant, you still look beautiful," Sonics commented.

"Thanks, Sonics," Julie responded as she embraced her sister's ex-boyfriend. **(Ben: *warningly* Ice... Me: Somebody please save me. *runs away for dear life*)**

"Well, now, I think their Majesties have waited long enough, don't you think? Let's go have ourselves a reunion," Rosalie ushered.

"Would you like my arm, my lady?" Sonics asked in a British accent as he offered his arm to Sarah.

"Thank you, kind sir," Sarah responded in the same British accent as she intertwined arms with her former love.

"Shall we, Spirit?" Lord Supespian asked as he offered his arm to Julie.

"We shall, my lord," Julie responded as she intertwined arms with the kind lord.

And with that, Julie, Sarah, Sonics and Lord Supespian walked up the stairs and entered the castle. As they walked in the halls, Julie and Sarah could help but admire the thousands of paintings that hung peacefully on the walls. As they walked along, the servents, the lords and the councilors who were walking past them stopped momentarily to bow or curtsey to Julie and Sarah before going back to what they were doing previously.

"Um, lord Supespian. Why is everyone we walk past bowing to us?" Julie asked.

"You and your sister saved Sonakine multiple times when you were growing up here. They consider you royalty. Everyone here adores the Skye sisters," Lord Supespian answered.

"What about Michael and Troy? Did everyone adore them?" Julie asked.

"They were adored as well. But not as much as you and Faith," Lord Supesian told her.

"So, you enjoying your new life on Earth?" Sonics asked.

"Very much. A few days after our arrival in Bellwood, I met a guy named Nelson Ashford and 2 years ago, he became my husband," Sarah told him.

"Do you 2 have any...you know...kids?" Sonics questioned nervously.

"Oh. No. No, no. We decided not to start a family until we're 21," Sarah answered, blushing ever so slightly.

"And what about your sister?" Sonics asked, a hint of disappointment and sadness in his voice.

"Julie's happy with her life on Earth. She'd be happy anywhere actually. Anyway, he has a boyfriend named Ben Tennyson. Before you say anything, yes. THE bearer-of-the-Omnitrix Ben Tennyson. They've been courting for 2 years now. He's the father of her child," Sarah responded.

At last, they reached the doors to the throne Supespian and Sonics turned to face Julie and Sarah.

"Faith, Spirit, this is where we leave you. The King and Queen have requested that the reunion be done privately," Lord Supespian explained.

"We shall meet again soon. Good luck," Sonics added.

Then, they each kissed Faith and Spirit on the knuckles before walking down the corridor. Just then, Lucas walked up to them and commanded the guards to open the door.

"The King and Queen are on their way. They are stuck in a discussion with the general of the royal guard and apologise for being late. They will be with you momentarily," Lucas reported before bowing and leaving.

Sarah looked at her sister with relief. It gave them time to think about what to do when they walked in. Julie noticed Rosalie turning to leave.

"You leaving so soon, Grandma?" Julie asked.

"I shan't be here. Like lord Supespian said, the reunion is private. I'm running late to a meeting with the laides of the castle. Good luck. I hope it goes well," Rosalie told them before turning to leave.

Julie and Sarah glanced at each other nervously before walked over and sitting on the comfortable window seal. They were amazed by the beauty the room contained. And if the throne room looked this fabulous, imagine what the other rooms in the castle look like. Even the dungeons which are meant to be the most disgusting rooms in the castle could look just as breathtaking.

"Can I ask you something, Julie?" Sarah asked after a 3 minute awkward silence.

"Shoot," Julie responded.

"What was it like to, you know, sleep with someone for the first time ever?" Sarah asked. **(AN: Just a little warning I forget to mention earlier. There will be spoilers for Getting Naughty when I get around to it.)**

"Define sleep," Julie said.

"You get naked together and deviour one another in a passionate frenzy," Sarak retorted.

"Oh. Well, let me tell you that it will be the best experience you'll ever have. You never plan to do it. Just one kiss can cause you to let you go. Once you start, it's impossible to stop. Your mind screams 'no' but your body screams 'go!'. You might even want to do it more than once that night. The first time is always special. Believe me," Julie explained.

"How hot was he?" Sarah asked, desperately needing some girl talk.

"Let me put it this way: As soon as I saw his bare abs up close, I could've sworn I have died and gone to heaven," Julie responded.

"Oh. This sounds good," Sarah gushed.

They continued talking about that night until they heard the doors open which they immediately turned their attention to.

"Presenting their royal Majesties, King Zackary David Alexander and Queen Vanessa Anne Efron **(Ben: *killing himself laughing* You imagined Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens marred and the rulers of Sonakine!? Me: Shut up. I apologise for the rude interruption. *goes to kill Ben*)** of Sonakine!" Lucas announced.

A fanfare was played as the rulers themselves entered the throne room ever so gracefully. Julie and Sarah immediately stood up, ready to curtsy or for whatever they may do. As soon as Zac and Vanessa were face-to-face with Faith and Spirit, Lucas immediately left the throne room and the guards shut the door. They DID want the reunion to be as private as possible. Julie and Sarah held each other's hands nervousily. What would happen next?

_Oh my gosh. I can't believe how grown up they look._ That was what Zac and Vanessa were thinking when they looked at Julie and Sarah properly from head-to-toe. Last time they saw them was when they were 10 and 12-year-old Sonakites named Faith and Spirit Skye. And that was 7 years ago. Now, they're teenage Sonakites also known as Julie and Sarah.

"Your Majesties," Julie and Sarah chorused together as they went to curtsy but Zac and Vanessa stopped them.

As soon as Julie and Sarah were standing up straight, Zac walked closer and tightly embraced Faith while Vanessa walked foward and tightly embraced Spirit. The girls were shocked at their reaction, but eventually smiled and closed their eyes as they returned the seemingly loving embrace. After 5 minutes, they broke the hugs and Zac and Vanessa embraced the other Skye sibling. After another 5 minutes, they broke apart and the King and Queen were still smiling.

"So...I guess you're happy to see us again," Sarah guessed after a short awkward silence.

"Faith, we have waited 7 years to be able to see you 2 again face to face. We are thrilled," Vanessa responded.

"Well, some more than others," Zac jokingly said who was obviously refering the comment to his wife.

"Oh, shut up," Vanessa responded as she playfully whacked her husband on the arm, which caused Julie and Sarah to laugh at their childish behaviour.

"Your Mages----," Julie started saying before Zac cut her off.

"Spirit, you and Faith have known us all your life. I thought you would know better than to call us 'Your Majesties'. You called us Zac and Vanessa when you were living here. So you'll call us Zac and Vanessa now," Zac told them kindly.

"OK, Zac. Look, me and Sarah are happy to be able to return to Sonakine, even under these circumstances," Julie said.

"Yes. These circumstances are unfortunate. Anyway, the reason we brought you back home earlier than planned is because Hunterous and his army of Sonaslaves – which is the army of Sonahun, by the way – are rapidly approaching the planet," Vanessa explained as she grabbed a remote and started hitting buttons and what she was saying showed up on a screen in picture-form.

"What she says is true. Our armies have had many failed attempts of holding Hunterous back. Very few members have come back alive," Zac added.

"Another reason we brought you 2 back is so we can train you for the battle that lies ahead," Vanessa also added.

"You mean like train us with our powers?" Sarah asked.

"You have proven multiple times that you can do so much with your powers already so, power training will not be necessary," Zac responded.

"We will be training you with swords," Vanessa told them.

"Swords?" Julie repeated shocked.

"Yes. Vanessa, our General and myself will be training you in swordsmanship. For this battle, you will need more than your powers, necklaces and natural abilities to withstand Hunterous's skills and the mighty power of Sonatore," Zac explained.

"OK. We know that Sonatore can kill as many Sonakites or Sonahunters as the wielder wishes. What I'm really interested in is HOW the sword kills them," Sarah told them.

"Good question," Vanessa responded.

"The sword can divide into 2. Once someone gets stabbed, they will feel great pain as their internal shields get penetrated by the blade. The sword and the victim will glow faintly momentarily. As soon as the glowing stops, your body will be filled with a toxin fatal to Sonakites and Sonahunters," Zac started.

"The same toxin Vilgax injected Julie when he kidnapped her," Sarah guessed.

"Correct. Because your body is full with the toxin, the wielder will be able to withdraw the sword and the victim will collapse to the ground covered in blood from the stab wound. Then, the victim will die a slow and painful death. You will only have enough time to say your last words to your loved ones," Vanessa finished.

"Thanks for scaring us," Julie said sarcastically.

"We must prepare you for what comes next," Zac retorted.

"OK. I know you guys still have a lot to tell us but, can we have some lunch or something? I haven't eaten all day and I'm starving," Sarah said.

"Wonderful idea. After lunch, we will personally show you 2 where in the castle you'll be staying," Vanessa announced.

"Wait. We're staying here until the battle's over?" Julie asked surprised.

"Of course. You 2 are sarcrificing a lot coming here to battle Hunterous. The least we can do is have you 2 reside in the castle until you have to return to Earth," Zac told them.

And with that, they left the throne room and went to the dining room to enjoy a delicious meal. One thing Julie and Sarah were glad about is the fact that they at least got the reunion out of the way and have a little bit of time to prepare for the event quickly approaching.

Reunion: Check.

* * *

**Me: Phew! I've been working on this chapter for 3 months now. I'm glad to have it finished and uploaded.**

**Ben: Now you have to finish your assignment and homework.**

**Me: If you guys care, yes. High school's being a pain in the butt at the moment. Since it's getting close to the end of the term – we break up on the 30****th**** of March by the way since I go to a private school and we get 2 weeks off – we're getting a lot of assessment tasks and having lots of exams because we're in the exam block.**

**Me and Ben: REVIEW!**


	8. Searching & The Tellings of a Psycic

**Me: Hey, y'all! We're back and rockin' this story.**

**Kevin: OK, Ice. What's happening in the chapter?**

**Me: Well, the chapter itself will be self-explanitory, Kevin. Like always.**

**Ben: When isn't a chapter self-explanitory?**

**Me: Good point.**

**Julie: Ice; hurry up and say the disclaimer, please.**

**Me: OK. What's wro----. Oh.**

**Julie: *squeaky voice* Yeah.**

**Hunterous: *holding Sonatore dangerously close to Julie's neck* Make sure I win in this story, or this one breathes no more.**

**Ben: *discretely passes something to me***

**Hunterous: *suddenly nervous* What are you doing? No. Stop. AAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Me: *sends Hunterous to Null Void* OK. I own nothing. Enjoy the story. Yada yada. *suddenly starts laughing* HUNTEROUS SCREAMS LIKE A GIRL! WHO KNEW!?**

**Oh. Since everyone have been nice enough to R&R, I'm gonna drop a little spoiler for the final battle.**

**Julie and Sarah: *suddenly nervous* Uh-oh. What?**

**Me: You'll see later in the chapter. And also a spoiler for potential stories later on...possibly. Now, enjoy the chapter for reals this time.**

**Kevin: *puts Null Void Projector away* Damn it. I was looking forward to sending you to the Null Void with Hunterous.**

**Me: In your dreams, dude. In your dreams...besides, if you did that, I'd have you kiss Ben in one of the stories in the fan series.**

**Ben: You make me kiss Sarah in Return of Vilgax. Now you want me to kiss Kevin?**

**Me: It's a possibility. Now, shut up. You're distracting our readers from the chapter. And, no. I'M NOT A BEVIN FAN! NEVER WAS AND NEVER WILL BE! IT CREEPS ME OUT!  
**

* * *

"OK. So, about the sword training, how are we gonna be ready when the battle is just days away?" Sarah asked.

Currently, Julie, Sarah, Zac and Vanessa were having lunch in the dining room. Julie was having Spinich and Ricotta Raviolil, Sarah was having Beef and Black Bean StirFry, Zac was having Spaghetti Bolognaise and Vanessa was having Sweet and Sour StirFry. Is it a coinsidence that they're having basically the same meal as Julie and Sarah? I somehow think not.

"You 2 were trained in swords when you were living here. You already have about 10-12 years of training in advance. You'll be ready," Vanessa assured.

"When do we start the training?" Julie asked as she plopped some ravioli in her mouth.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast. Since you only arrived on Sonakine today, we're gonna let you relax a little bit. Besides, there's someone we want you to meet after lunch," Zac answered.

"Who?" Julie and Sarah asked, suddenly intrigued.

"You'll see," Zac and Vanessa responded.

**Meanwhile...**

"Face it, guys. The search isn't gonna go anywhere. We've searched everywhere in Bellwood. The girls are nowhere to be found," Gwen sighed.

"Knowing Julie as well as we do, she and Sarah probably had to disappear because of Rosalie. I wouldn't be surprised if she actually got them killed taking them away," Kevin laughed.

"She's not dead! Stop making jokes about it!" Ben exclaimed, sounding like he was crying.

The car suddenly squealed to a halt on the side of the road. Kevin turned around to glare at his comrad on the back seat.

"Don't talk to me li------. Whoa. You OK, man?" Kevin asked just when he took in Ben's appearance.

Ben was curled up in a ball on the backseat, sobbing in pain while clutching his stomach. His face was completely pale and his eyes were blood shot.

"His stomach pain's getting worse. He can barely sit up," Nelson told them.

"So much...pain. Hurts...to move," Ben manage to say inbetween sobs.

"Shouldn't the painkillers be working to fix it and NOT make it worse?" Kevin asked as he turned to face his concerned girlfriend in the passenger seat, a little worried as well.

"I don't think the tablets are gonna help," Gwen answered.

"Guys!" Nelson called out.

They turned back to Nelson and gasped when they saw Ben still curled up in a ball. The difference was that he wasn't sobbing anymore and he was unconscious. Gwen immediately undid her seatbelt and climbed into the backseat.

"Ben! Come on, Ben! Wake up! Wake up!" Gwen cried as she patted Ben's face.

Not a sound, not a single movement. Gwen started crying as she sat herself inbetween Ben and Nelson, put her seatbelt on and rested her cousin's head on her lap.

"Kevin! We need to get him to the hospital!" Nelson exclamed while he started comforting Gwen...even though he was just as freaked out as she was.

"No problemo. Bellwood Hospital is just a few miles down the road. Hang on," Kevin responded as he slammed his foot against the pedal.

The tires squealed and the car sped off at an illigal speed towards the hospital. Kevin took a moment to look at Ben who was uncounscious on Gwen's lap. He would never admit it, but he was worried too. But, he was actually more worried about Julie if she returned home and found out her boyfriend was ill and in hospital.

"Come on. Don't do this. Julie needs you right now," Kevin murmured to himself as he focused his attantion back on the road to the ER.  


* * *

**Ben: DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO ME!?**

**Me: I was actually considering putting him in the hospital later, but since I'm a Ben fan-girl, I decided to put him in the hospital sooner. And...it was either that or suffer in pain for most of the story!**

**Ben: Although you're an evil little woman-----.**

**Me: And don't I know it.**

**Ben: It was actually a good idea. *mutters under his breath* For once.**

**Me: *whips out Null Void Projector* What was that?**

**Ben: *a little too quickly* Nothing.**

**Me: *puts Null Void Projector away grumbling* It better be nothing. Because I will not hesitate to kill the girls in this one and forget about the Fan Series altogether.**

**Ben: DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT, ICE!**

**Kevin: It's the end of the chapter already?**

**Me: GOTYA!**

**Ben: Huh?**

**Me: Nothing. I just said that to annoy you. Anyways, there's more to come in this chapter. What are you looking at? KEEP READING, PEOPLE!  
**

* * *

**Back on Sonakine...**

Julie, Sarah, Zac and Vanessa were walking down a dark allyway in a quiet street in a quiet villege in a quiet part on Sonakine. Lunch went well with loads of lingering questions being answered. For some unknown reason though, whenever Julie and Sarah brought up questions about their accident, Zac and Vanessa went quiet for an unknown reason which the girls were determined to find out.

**(AN: OK. Since I don't feel like going 'hissed' or whatever, I'm gonna do the same thing I did in **_**Return of Vilgax**_**.)**

Julie/_Sarah_

Wait a minute. Sarah!

_What?_

Haven't you noticed that whenever we brought up questions about the accident, Zac and Vanessa either change the subject or go quiet?

_Jules, they're probably hurt about what happened._

I know that's a possibility, Sar. But it shouldn't effect them like this. It's not like they loved us or anything. We were probably nothing but common friends to them.

_Don't you dare say things like that! We were more closer to them than anyone on this entire planet! We weren't nothing but common friends to them! We were – and still are – close friends and they never stopped loving us, even when we left! So don't you dare talk about them like that! They have been nothing but motherly and fatherly to us when we came back and when we were living here!_

That's one of the things that's got me stumped as well.

_What do you mean?_

"Faith! Spirit! Let's go! We have to be back at the castle by nightfall!" Zac called.

"We're coming!" Sarah shouted back.

"I'll tell you tonight," Julie whispered.

"OK," was all Sarah could say about the entire matter.

Julie and Sarah quickly ran to catch up to their Majesties. When they caught up with them, Zac and Vanessa were standing in front of a curtain hanging on a wall. The girls were perplexed. Actually, they were beyond perplexed. They were CONFUSED. What was going on? Why were they here? Well, those questions were about to get answered.

"You 2 should enter first. Besides, this is for you," Vanessa said as she pulled back the curtain, revealing a hole in the wall.

Nervously, Julie and Sarah looked at each other before nodding whilst clutching each other's hands like crazy and walked into the dimly lit room.

The room was filled with white and pale-blue candles, each with intriguing smells of honey, roses and jasmine being the strongest smell. The walls were decorated with ancient artifacts and cauldrins filled with boiling potions. Julie and Sarah were a little freaked out at the sight. Did Zac and Vanessa take them to see an evil witch?

Just then, they noticed that their Majesties themselves were standing behind them. But just then they were gonna turn around and ask them what the bloody hell was going on, a woman, obviously a Sonakite witch, approached from a room hidden with dangling beeds. Julie and Sarah's eyes widened and their jaws dropped in shock.

She was beautiful. Wait. Cross that. She was down-right gorgeous! Her brown hair was down yet the front was tied in a plat. Her hazel eyes shone in the dim candlelight. Her skin was lightly tanned and flawless along with her figure, making Julie a little bit jealous of her. She worked hard to get the figure she had before she got pregnant. And she'd be working hard to get it back after she had the baby. Anyways, back to the witch. She was dressed in a long, flowing pale blue dress with a white veil over her hair. Her pearly white teeth were visible as she smiled.

"You must be Faith and Spirit," she said.

Julie and Sarah could only nod. They were amazed. They heard that witches were ugly and had bad toenails, wrinkles, and warts and smelled disgusting. Well, whoever said that obviously never met this woman.

"Faith, Spirit, this is Angela. She's our resident psycic," Zac introduced.

"A witch is more like it," Vanessa muttered.

"Come now, Vanessa. I thought you had forgotten the whole thing by now," Angela responded.

"What thing?" Sarah asked.

"Something that's not our business, Sarah," Julie responded.

"You 2 must be tired. Come. Take off your cloaks and have a seat," Angela kindly commanded as she sat on a chair in front of a table and pointed to the 2 seats across from her.

Shrugging, Julie and Sarah undid their cloaks and let them fall off, revealing their pale white shirt and pale blue jeans and boots. They then took their seats. Zac and Vanessa stood behind them. They were ready to stop Angela from doing anything that would affect them in the coming battle.

"These stones are from the brightest stars on the planet. They will tell me everything about you," Angela told them as she let the stones fall onto the table from the bag.

She moved the stones around to form the shape of an eagle. Julie and Sarah were getting more confused as the seconds went by.

"For this to work, we must join hands," Angela explained as she held out her hands.

"Go on," Zac encouraged, before turning to his wife who was watching them like a hawk.

Hesitantly, Julie and Sarah joined hands with Angela and each other. Angela's eyes and hands glowed white. The stones glowed just as bright. She momentarily looked at the stones before gasping and looking towards Julie and Sarah.

"What is it? What do you see?" Vanessa asked, concerned. _I knew this was a bad idea._

Angela's voice echoed in the room as she announced what she saw, "This is diffifult. 2 young lives so tangled. Living for one purpose and one purpose only. So many difficult courses lay ahead. The future death of an old friend looms in the air around you."

"Who? How?" Julie suddenly asked.

"And your biological parents," Angela added.

"What? Mum and Dad?" Sarah repeated, confused.

"Tony and Melanie Yamamoto aren't your parents. They reside here on this very planet," Angela told them.

"Who are they?" Julie asked.

"Tell us their names," Sarah kindly commanded.

Angela's powers suddenly died down and the stones stopped glowing. She sighed and looked at the interested teenagers in front of her.

"That I cannot tell you. I have already given too much away. Too much knowledge can be fatal. Especially for the battle looming over us all," Angela answered.

"We understand, Angela," Julie assured.

"Well, it might be best for us all to go back to the castle. It is dangerous for us to be outside at night," Zac told them.

"Faith, Spirit, I am sorry that I cannot tell you more about your biological parents. But, you must know that you have an ally in me," Angela apologised.

"Apology accepted, Angela. Besides, like you told us. Especially going into the battle, too much knowledge can be fatal," Sarah told her as she and Julie put their cloaks on.

"Thank you for your time, Angela," Vanessa thanked as she, Zac, Julie and Sarah left.

"Why is it dangerous for us to be outside at night again?" Julie asked, confused.

"We'll tell you once we're back at the castle," Zac promised.  


* * *

**Me: OK. I think I just made it official that when it comes to stuff involving phycics, I suck majorly. I am NEVER becoming a psycic when I grow up.**

**Ben: It was good for a first try. I'll admit that.**

**Me: But will everyone else think that, Ben? Oh. This is one of my Easter presents to you all since Easter Sunday is quickly approaching. HAPPY EASTER!**

**So, please be nice and review.**


	9. Possibilities and Diagnosis

**Hunterous: This is perfect. Ice is gone along with the others. Perfect time for me to savotage this story.**

**Me: HEY! Who let him out of the Null Void!?**

**Kevin: It was an accident! Honest!**

**Me: *glares at Kevin* I'll deal with you later. *turns to Hunterous* Give me back my laptop or you'll be going someplace worse than the main prison in the Null Void.**

**Ben: What's that?**

**Me: A place in the making. It's for me to know and for you to find out during the final battle later on.**

**Hunterous: Oooh. Look what I just found: You story documents. *does evil laugh***

**Me: Jeoprodize those, you're a dead alien.**

**Hunterous: I have to deal with these two over there *points to Julie and Sarah*. You don't scare me.**

**Me: I know. *points to Rhiney (you know, that highbreed Ben's friends with. I have no idea how to spell his name properly. Can someone give me the correct spelling?)* But he might.**

**Hunterous: *squeaky voice* Mummy.**

***Hunterous gets beaten to a pulp here. 5 hours later...***

**Rhiney: Now, will you give IceGirl her writing power back?**

**Hunterous: Yes, yes. I promise.**

**Me: *gets laptop back* Thanks.**

**Rhiney: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important business to take care of. *leaves***

**Bugs: Eh...*munches on a carrot* What's up, doc?**

**Me: Bugs, you're in the wrong archieve.**

**Bugs: Really? Well, see you later, doc. *walks away humming***

**Me: Gotta love that rabbit.**

**Ben: She's been watching a lot of **_**Space Jam**_**. Anyways; you're wasting a page again. Actually, OVER a page.**

**Me: Whoops. Anyways, the disclaimer is that every single thing aside from all the stuff you already know is mine belongs to Man of Action.**

**Enjoy the story.  
**

* * *

"Whoa. Wait. W-what?" Sarah stuttured perplexed.

Right now, Julie and Sarah were having a wash before going to bed. Sarah already had her wash and was now in her white silk dressing gown putting her underwear on. Julie was now in the bathtub. She already washed herself but Sarah insisted that she take a few more minutes to relax her muscles. Julie just finished explaining everything to her now confused sister.

"Remember that little conversation we had before we met Angela? Well, I kinda had a sneaky suspicion that Tony and Melanie aren't our actual parents. I mean, come on. We're nothing like them. I think they're just average humans who were chosen by Zac and Vanessa to be let in on our secret and to protect us until either we were ready or got our powers back," Julie explained to her for the second time that night.

"Do you have any idea of who could be our parents?" Sarah asked her.

"I have some names," Julie responded as she went to stand up.

Sarah immediately walked over and assisted her out of the bathtub before wrapping her in a towel to keep her warm. Julie just clutched the towel around her still petite figure. She might be starting to show, but she's not THAT big yet. She'll grow as the baby grows.

"You know I can look after myself, right? I'm pregnant. Not disabled," Julie told Sarah as she began drying herself off.

"Honey Bee, you're 4 months pregnant and you're already starting to walk with a waddle. Besides, you've been told not to bend over much, especially after what you went through with Vilgax," Sarah retorted as she handed the moisturiser to Julie to moisturise her arms.

"Honey Bee. I haven't been called that since a few days before the accident," Julie remembered as she moisturise her arms while Sarah moisturise her legs.

"Just remembered that now. Anyways, who do YOU think could be our biological parents?" Sarah asked her as she handed Julie her underwear and pale blue silk dressing gown.

_Knock! Knock!_ The door opened and Vanessa emerged. Vanessa dressed in a white silk singlet and pale blue silk mini-shorts.

"Are you 2 decent?" Vanessa asked, refering to the fact that the girls had dressing gowns.

"Not really since we don't have our PJs yet," Julie told her, whilst giggling.

"Well, your nightgowns are in your room. Besides, by now, all the servents would've turned in for the night. It's safe to walk in the clothing you're in now," Vanessa assured them.

"And...you still have to show us our rooms since you never got around to it," Sarah reminded her.

"Oh yes. We still have to do that. Come on. We'll do it now," Vanessa told them as she ussured them out of the bathroom.

Julie and Sarah couldn't help but feel subconscious about walking down the hallways of the castle wearing nothing but a bathrobe. Pretty soon, they stopped in front of two large doors. Zac was standing in front of them. He was dressed in a pale blue tank top and white boxers.

"Faith, Spirit, welcome to your room for the next few days," Zac said as he pushed one of the doors open and everyone stepped inside the glorious bedroom.

According to Julie and Sarah, 'glorious' was the right word to describe it. It was a large room with a chandelier hanging on the ceiling. There was a walk-in wardrobe filled with tons of outfits behind mirror doors, a dressing table mirror included, a bathroom, a king-sized bed and a beside table either side of it. Julie and Sarah were speechless. Actually, this wasn't a bedroom. It was an en-suite. **(AN: In case you want to know what an en-suite is, it's a bedroom that's linked to a bathroom. OK. Now I'm homesick for that old house in Sydney...)**

"You like it?" Zac asked.

"It's beautiful," Sarah breathed.

"Hey, Sarah. How big do you reckon this room is?" Julie asked.

"I don't know, Julie. Probably the size of Bellwood," Sarah answered.

Everyone started laughing at the joke. As soon as the laughter died down, Vanessa walked into the wardrobe and came out with two nightgowns. One was white, and the other one was pale blue. Both of them were made of silk.

"Here. These are the finest nightgowns ever made on Sonakine," Vanessa told them as she handed them the clothing.

Julie and Sarah went to undo their robes, but then noticed that Zac was still in the room. They gave him a look, which Zac didn't catch on.

"Honey," Vanessa said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Zac apologised as he turned away and covered his eyes.

Julie and Sarah removed their robes and slid into the nightgowns. They weren't considerably long. It ended just above their knees. Zac turned around as soon as they were decent.

"What side do you want to sleep on?" Julie asked her sister.

"I reckon you should sleep near the bathroom, since you've been going to the bathroom in the middle of the night a lot recently," Sarah answered.

"You try being pregnant," Julie retorted.

"Not for another 2 years," Sarah retorted back.

With that, Julie and Sarah climbed into bed – which wasn't considerably that high up – and Zac and Vanessa tucked them in like normal parents.

"So...what happens tomorrow?" Julie asked.

Zac tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and replied to her, "Breakfast will be served in bed. After that, you will have a shower, get dressed and begin your training."

"Which will last the whole day?" Sarah guessed.

"Not the whole day. You'll get breaks. Besides, we want Julie to take it easy," Vanessa corrected.

Julie sighed in frustration, "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do stuff that other women can when they're NOT pregnant, you know?"

"We don't wanna take any risks," Zac retorted.

"Besides, if you get killed here, Ben will definately blame AND kill me," Sarah agreed.

On that final note, Zac and Vanessa bent forward and kissed each girl on the forehead. Julie and Sarah were bewildered, but let it pass.

"Goodnight, girls," Zac and Vanessa whispered.

"Goodnight," Julie and Sarah whispered tiredly.

Zac and Vanessa than stood up and approached the door. Before they turned off the lights, they quickly turned to the girls.

"Oh. If you need us for anything, we're down the hall," Vanessa told them.

With that, they turned the lights off and left the bedroom to go to bed as well. When they were a good distance away, Julie and Sarah quickly turned on the lamps and faced each other.

Julie/_Sarah_

_OK. Who do you think are our actual parents?_

Well, Rosalie's a possibility. Lord Supespian...depending on how old he is.

_I was gonna say..._

Sonics...

_SONICS!? ARE YOU MENTAL!?_

Hey. They're suggestions. Besides, he's like a century or 2 older than us anyway!

_Very true. Is there anymore?_

Well, I do have one more couple...

_Why the hesitation?_

You might not like it.

_For the sake of all living things, you better not say Hunterous is a possibility. _

Why would I think that the guy who's been trying to kill us all our lives is our biological father?

_Sorry I even thought that. Then, who?_

*sigh* Zac and Vanessa.

_Now that's a major possibility._

I could be wrong. They could be someone we haven't even met yet.

_You have a point. We should get some sleep. We can't be tired for training tomorrow...or the battle for that matter._

After doing their special goodnight handshake, they fell asleep holding each other's hands in the middle of the bed.

_**Meanwhile on Earth...**_

"Where is that fucking doctor?" Gwen muttered under her breath while pacing.

"Whoa! Language!" Nelson scolded.

"I don't care at the moment, Nelson. We brought Ben in 2 hours ago. Dr Anders should have a diagnosis by now," Gwen retorted as she stopped her pacing and stood still.

"Honey, you need to relax. It took ages for Julie and Sarah after that Vilgax ordeal, remember? They're probably getting a second opinion," Kevin tried to assure her as he went up behind her and started rubbing her now tense shoulders.

"I can't relax, baby. Not until I find out what's wrong with my cousin," Gwen sighed as she leaned into Kevin's touch.

"Hey, guys. I just found what's wrong with him," Dr Anders said as she walked out of Ben's room and towards the worried gang.

Gwen, Kevin and Nelson were suddenly huddling around the young doctor.

"Well, what's the diagnosis?" Nelson asked.

"Before I tell you what's wrong with him, we ran a lot of tests and this is very rare for someone to happen. It turns out that his severe stomach pains are due to the fact that his stomach is literally knotting up due to stress and depression," Dr Anders told them.

"Oh my God," Gwen gasped as she cuddled into Kevin's chest.

"Is there a way to cure him?" Kevin asked for Gwen as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Well, the only way to do that is finding out what is making him so upset and stressed," Dr Anders answered.

"Ben's upset because Julie ran away for no apparant reason and he's stressed because he wants to find her before something bad happens to her...and Sarah too," Nelson told her.

"So that's why they aren't here. Anyways, Ben is currently on morphine to ease the pain. But, if that doesn't work, he's gonna have to have surgery to undo the knots by hand," Dr Anders finished.

"Does he know what's wrong with him?" Gwen asked.

"He was the first to know. Ben even wanted to tell you himself, but we can't risk making it worse. If he doesn't heal soon, even after surgery if he has to have it, there is a possibility that the pain will cause him to slip into shock and die," Dr Anders answered.

"God. That would be an awful way to die," Kevin breathed.

"No. He can't die. The Earth needs him, we need him, Julie needs him and that child needs a father!" Nelson exclaimed.

After the zombie attack on the hospital, they decided to let Dr Anders in on their secret, but she already knew since that she's a Plumber as well. They even gave her a position on their team as the official medic.

"Calm down, Nelson. We're doing all we can. But I will personally make sure he holds on long enough to meet his child," she promised.

"That was all Ben talked about when he first found out. He really wants to see that kid grow up, see what it accomplishes...and if it's a girl, protect her from boys," Gwen pointed out.

Everyone laughed a little bit at that. After a few moments, the laughter finally died down and everything turned serious again.

"Can we see him?" Kevin questioned.

"Go ahead," Dr Anders answered as she stepped aside.

Without a moments hesitation, everyone ran into the hospital room to see Ben lying on the bed with tubes sticking out of his arms and moniters surrounding him. Kevin was right now actually thankful that Julie was missing. He knew that his god sister wouldn't want to see him depending on medicine and machines to survive.

"Hey, guys," Ben croaked.

"What happened to your voice?" Nelson asked as he, Gwen and Kevin took seats beside the bed.

"It's the medicine," Ben answered.

"Are you feeling alright?" Gwen asked, concerned as she held Ben's hand which had an IV drip sticking out. **(AN: Just something I forgot to mention. I don't know much about all this stuff. But I do know that it's normal for hospital patients to have an IV drip in their hand. Apparantly, it helps a lot. But, there's a downside: It feels really weird, especially when it's coming out. I had to have one when I had my tonsils removed. Not pretty.)**

"I'm fine. Dr Anders gave me some morphine when she told me the diagnosis. It's actually working. I don't feel any pain at all," Ben assured.

"Well, we're here for you, man. We don't want you to get bad enough for surgery," Kevin promised.

"Any luck on the girls?" Ben asked, hopefully.

"We haven't got back to the search yet, Ben. For the past two hours, we've been waiting for your diagnosis," Nelson told him, hesitantly.

"You have to get back to the search," Ben muttured tiredly.

"Get some sleep, Ben. Two of us will continue the search while one of us keeps an eye on you. We'll ultinate each day," Gwen told him.

"Please...find her," Ben murmured before letting sleep overtake him.

"You guys go. I'll take the first shift," Gwen told them.

"OK," Kevin murmured before leaning down and kissing his girlfriend passionately.

"We'll bring you some real food for dinner later," Nelson promised before leaving with Kevin.  


* * *

**Me: Well, that wasn't much.**

**Ben: At least it's something, Ice.**

**Me: Oh. Unfortunately, I recommence term 2 on Tuesday and I'm not allowed on the computer during weekdays with the exception of schoolwork and I cannot go online on the weekends until all my homework and music practice is done. ALL STORIES WILL BE DELAYED!**

**Kevin: Wow. Your mum's harsh.**

**Me: I know, right? Make sure you review!**

**Hasta la Vista, baby!**


	10. Sword Training

**Me: Is it just me or is it starting to feel...nerverecking for everyone? Whoa. Wait a moment. The final battle is so close, I can practically taste it. How can it NOT be nerverecking?**

**Julie: She does have a point.**

**Nelson: *running around like a blue arse fly screaming***

**Sarah: 'Blue arse fly'?  
**

**Me: It's a saying for 'running around like a maniac'.**

**Gwen: Wow.**

**Ben: Why must you torture us just out of curiousity?**

**Me: It puts everything in a whole new dynamic and it's a leadup to something I cannot say.**

**Julie: You are KILLING us with suspension. You know that?**

**Me: That's why Nelson dropped dead over there.**

**Sarah: ICE!**

**Me: Alright, alright. I'll bring him back. *brings him back to life***

**Ben: Ice, you better not be wasting a page again.**

**Julie: Can you PLEASE hurry up and say the disclaimer before Sarah loses it and does something to you?**

**Me: Sarah, Nelson, Sonakine, Rosalie, Zac, Vanessa, Hunterous and other people and places that aren't seen in any episodes = mine. Everything related to Ben 10 = Man of Action.**

**This is a Ben, Gwen and Nelson centric one...NOT! I was just kidding, guys. We, unfortunately, won't see them again until close to the end of the story which is very, very soon.**

**Enjoy.**

**Warning: I'm not very good at describing sword training and fights so, can you go easy on me in your reviews please? Thank you.**

**Also, the NO FLAMES rule still applies so...can you please do me a favour and NOT LEAVE ME ANY FLAMES WHATSOEVER UNLESS I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO!? Thank you.  
**

* * *

"Guys, are you honestly sure they should do this?" Rosalie asked Zac and Vanessa.

"We're sure, Rosalie," Vanessa said sadly.

"They have to do this. As we told you before, the future of Sonakine and every single Sonakite in the universe, including themselves, rests in their hands," Zac reminded her again.

"I just don't like the idea of you guys involving my granddaughters in this," Rosalie retorted.

"We don't either. But, it won't make any difference. Besides, they've been basically involved since birth," Vanessa reminded.

"You guys do realise we're right behind you, right?"

Zac, Vanessa and Rosalie immediately turned around and saw Julie and Sarah dressed in a blue and white training outfit, swords at the ready, giving them a look. Whoops.

"Girls? What are you doing in the training facility?" Zac asked; suprised.

"We start sword training today, remember?" Sarah answered.

"Oh. Right. Of course," Vanessa said.

"I'll leave you to it," Rosalie murmured before leaving the facility.

"Uh...is there something we should know about?" Julie asked, refering to Rosalie who has now left.

"Nothing that concerns you, young ones," Zac answered.

"Let's get training!" Vanessa shouted.

"OK. Spirit, you're with me. Faith, you go with Vanessa," Zac commanded.

"Why does she get to go with you?" Sarah asked Zac, "Just out of curiousity."

"Because when it comes to swords, you turn into El Crazirita," Zac laughed.

"Have you been speaking to Ben and Kevin recently?" Sarah asked.

With that, they went to different areas of the facility. Vanessa and Sarah were near the weapons section and Zac and Julie were near the punching bags.

"OK. First off, we're gonna start with the basics, just to refresh your memory," Zac started.

"This should be easy," Julie told him confidently.

"En guard!" Zac cried.

And with that, they began sword training. Julie mastured all the basics and now, they were on the advanced techniques. After a little sword clanging, while they were trying to get their opponant to let go of the swords, Julie used her powers to grab Zac's ankles and flip him. He screamed in surprise as he was lifted into the air. He then landed on the mat on his butt. **(Me: *laughs crazily* I told you girls rule, boys drool! Ben, Kevin, Nelson and Zac: *mimics me* Me: I wouldn't mess with me. I have to power to change the entire story. Also... *brings out Null Void Projector* And...I'm wasting close to 4 valuable lines on an author's note. Sorry.)**

"Wow," Zac managed to get out of his mouth.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Julie asked worriedly as she helped Zac to his feet.

"Are you kidding me, Spirit?" Zac retorted before adding, "I have been king for just over 5 centuries now and I have never seen swordsman skills like THAT the entire time."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Julie remarked.

Zac chuckled to himself a little bit. After 3 minutes, they regained composure and reality hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Come on. Let's see how Vanessa's doing with Faith," Zac said.

With that, they put their swords away and headed towards Sarah and Vanessa.

"I got you this time, Faith," Vanessa grunted with determination as she pinned Sarah into a corner.

"Ha! Not today, Vanessa," Sarah retorted as she pushed her against the wall.

They continued clanging swords. Soon enough, Sarah used her powers to push Vanessa off of her. Vanessa went flying and hit the wall. Thankfully for Sarah, she was unharmed.

"Wow," Vanessa gasped.

"Way to go, Sarah!" Julie exclaimed.

"Whoo!" Zac shouted.

"Girls, I know that you have only been training for a few hours, but you are ready," Vanessa told them.

"Whoa!" Sarah yelled in surprise.

"That was fast!" Julie exclaimed who was just as surprised as Sarah.

"But, you will still be practising. Hunterous will be attacking any day now and you have to keep your skills sharp so you can fight him easily," Zac added.

"Zac, it's gonna be two-against-one. It'll be easy," Sarah boasted.

"But, we'll continue training anyway. Besides, we haven't thought Hunterous in a fair fight for 7 years now. And, we haven't seen or heard from him since that day at the bridge. Who knows how strong he is now?" Julie promised.

"Alright. We're gonna have lunch now and we'll call it the day. Besides, we don't want it to be all work and no play," Vanessa told them.

"Very true," Sarah remarked.

Laughing, they left the training room, had a shower, changed into something more appropiate and had lunch. They were having the time of their lives...

While they were being completely obliviate to the threat that is coming real fast.  


* * *

**Me: I know it's not much and very short, but it's the best I can do, especially since I have shingles. It's nasty and it's preventing me from coming up with good ideas for stories.**

**Ben: I'm sure everyone will understand, Ice, especially since you're sick and all...**

**Me: You're treating me like I'm dying when I'm NOT dying. Relax, Ben. I got diagnosed in the 72-hour window. I'll be fine. And...I'm not gonna die when my stories are unfinished. Besides, I'll still be writing stories when I'm on my deathbed. I'll even put in my will that someone in my family HAS TO take over IceGirl2772 for me. I want this to be continued.**

**Julie: That's nice.**

**Me: Oh. You will NEVER believe what's gonna happen next chapter. If you want me to upload it...**

**Me, Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah, Nelson, Zac and Vanessa: REVIEW!**

**Me: I'll see you in my other stories!**


	11. Naughty Sarah and Confessions

**Me and Julie: *clutching each other's hands while gasping out of shock* Oh my God!**

**Kevin: Are you 2 OK?**

**Julie: You will never believe what's gonna happen this chapter.**

**Me: I can tell you that it involves Sarah and Sonics and their past.**

**Nelson: I don't wanna know!**

**Ben: Can you tell us?**

**Me: *passes him draft book***

**Ben: *reads and joins me and Julie in what we're doing***

**Me: Aside from Sarah, Nelson, Zac, Vanessa, Rosalie, Sonakine and more, everything belongs to Cartoon Network. The song belongs to Justin Bieber. I love him so much!**

**Enjoy the story.  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**It was after lunch now and Sarah was brousing through the royal library. Zac, Vanessa and Rosalie were stuck in a strategy discussion with the guards and Julie was with Lord Supespian helping the groundskeeper watering the flowers in the royal gardens surrounding the castle. Sarah spent some time in their room thinking. But she decided that if she stayed in there another moment longer, she would be tempted to call the others...which were something that she and Julie couldn't do. They were sworn to secrecy on the ship on the way to Sonakine about this whole journey in the first place.

"I know you're there, Sonics," Sarah warned as she never took her eyes off of the books on the shelf.

She heard a scoff and a laugh, something she missed from her ex-boyfriend. "You could always tell when I was behind you, Faith."

Smiling, Sarah turned around and faced the 119 year old Sonakite. Sonics returned the smile and approached her to grab a book from the shelf. Sarah blushed a little bit as his fingers brushed against her cheek slightly. She blushed even harder as he barracaded her in the corner. Sonics was blushing as well.

"Looking for something to read?" Sonics guessed.

"After not having a thing to do with me for 7 years, you still know what I'm doing," Sarah chuckled in disbelief before adding, "At least something to keep my thoughts distracted."

"From what?" Sonics asked out of curiousity.

"I miss the others back home. I'm now tempted to call the others and tell them what's really going on and why we had to leave," Sarah confessed.

"I know, Faith. But, you know what they say: Some things are best kept secret. **(Ben: Hey! Me: What? Julie: That's the story title. Me: I know!)** This just falls into the catagory of things that are better off secret," Sonics comforted.

"I don't believe that. We have no secrets between us. I can't bear to think about their reaction when they find out...if they EVER find out," Sarah retorted.

"It's just to protect you and Spirit. Their Majesties were distraught when you and your family left. Imagine how distraught they would be if you 2 got killed because you came clean about this current moment," Sonics threw back.

"That was low," Sarah grumbled, playfully glaring at him.

"You know I can go lower than that," Sonics reminded her.

They laughed at that. It was the first time they truely had a conversation since Julie and Sarah arrived on Sonakine. Sarah couldn't help but savour every moment possible. She was also scared that her old feelings for Sonics were returning. After all, the only reason they broke up was because of their accident and the fact that her memory was erased. She wasn't surprised. But she was scared about the possibility of being forced to choose between Sonics and Nelson.

"Remember our first year aniversary?" Sonics asked her.

Sarah's smile grew wider. Dating Sonics was the best part about living on Sonakine...well, in her opinion anyway. It was hard for her to let it go.

"The karaoke bar," Sarah recalled.

"We sang that song together," Sonics added.

"'Overboard' by Justin Bieber and Jessica Jarrell!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Exactly," Sonics responded.

"I have that song on my iPod. It's one of the songs Julie and I absolutely love. I always knew it had a special meaning," Sarah told him before she started singing the lyrics to that all-too-familiar song from their undying love on Sonakine.

(_Sarah_/Sonics/_Both_)

_It feels like we've been out at sea.  
__So back and forth, that's how it seems.  
__Whoa and when I want to talk,  
__You say to me...  
__That if it's meant to be, it will be.  
__So crazy in this thing we call love.  
__The love that we got,  
__That we just can't give up.  
__I'm reaching out for you to tell me  
__Out here in the water and I..._

Sarah and Sonics left that section of the library and started walking around while still singing their love song.

_I'm overboard and I need your love.  
__Pull me up.  
__I can't swim on my own.  
__It's too much.  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love.  
__So throw yourself out to me,  
__My lifesaver.  
__Lifesaver  
__Oh, lifesaver.  
__My lifesaver.  
__Oh, lifesaver. Oh whoa._

Never understand when you say  
Wanting me meet you halfway.  
Felt like I was doing my part.  
Get bringing your coming up short.  
Funny how these things change.  
Cause now I see...

So crazy in this love we call love  
And now that we got it,  
We can't give up  
I'm reaching out for ya.  
Got me out here in the water and I...

_I'm overboard. (Overboard!)  
__And I need your love.  
__Pull me up (Pull me up)  
__I can't swim on my own.  
__It's too much (It's too much)  
__Feels like I'm drowning (Oh!)  
__Without your love.  
__So throw yourself out to me  
__My lifesaver._

_Oh  
__It's supposed to be some give and take I know  
__But you're only taking and not giving anymore  
__So what do I do?  
__Cause I still love you  
__(I still love you baby)  
__And you're the only one who can save me.  
__Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh!_

_I'm overboard!  
__And I need your love to pull me up (pull me up!)  
__I can't swim on my own.  
__It's too much. (It's too much)  
__Feels like I'm drowning without your love.  
__(I'm drowning baby, I'm drowning)  
__So throw yourself out to me  
__(I can't swim)  
__My lifesaver_

_(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
__My lifesaver  
__It's crazy, crazy, crazy.  
__(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
__Lifesaver oh  
__(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)  
__My lifesaver  
__(Lifesaver, oh lifesaver)_

_Yeah_

**(Me: *holds up 'Feel Free to 'Ooh' and 'Awwww' sign* Everyone: Awwwwwww... Me: *grumbling* Some 'Ooh's would've been nice, you know.)** When they finished the song, they were in Sonics' bedroom. She had to admit. His bedroom was nice...but not as nice as the bedroom she and Julie are staying in throughout their time here.

"I'm amazed you still remember," Sonics confessed. **(Kevin: Come on, Ice! Just write it already! Me: It's up next anyway so...*holds up a sign that says 'shuddup!'* Everyone: *goes quiet*)**

"How can I forget?" Sarah retorted.

The next thing they knew, it happened. Sarah leaned in and gently kissed Sonics on the lips. She went to pull away, and then Sonics started kissing her back. The kiss got even deeper and passionate. He pushed her against the wall without breaking the kiss. Suddenly, reality hit Sarah like a ton of bricks. She's married and yet she's snogging her ex-boyfriend. She pushed Sonics off her breathlessly.

"What's wrong?" Sonics asked worriedly.

"I can't do this! I'm married now! I can't go behind my husband's back with my ex-boyfriend who is one century older than me and I can barely remember!" Sarah exclaimed.

"You kissed me, Faith!" Sonics argued.

"I know! And it was nothing but a big mistake!" Sarah screamed. **(Me: *holds up 'Burn!' sign* Everyone (including readers and me) BURN!)**

Sonics looked hurt at that. Obviously, he's still in love with Sarah. He knew that she loved him too, but she was married to someone else.

"A big mistake?" Sonics repeated, disappointed.

"Look, I'm sorry. I love you, but I love Nelson more. What we had is nothing but a memory. Don't make it choose between you 2, because it will always be Nelson. Always," Sarah pleaded.

"But, Nelson's nothing but a worthless Earthling who doesn't see your full potential," Sonics threw at her.

"Shut up," Sarah threatened.

"No! You should be with someone who sees your full potential! And it's me, Faith! Choose me! Not him!" Sonics shouted.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, SONICS! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sarah screamed at him with tears streaming down her cheeks. **(Me: *holds up 'Oooooo' sign* Everyone: Ooooooooooh.)**

Sonics just stood there shocked at Sarah's sudden outburst. After recovering from his initial shock, he advanced towards her...only to stumble backwards after Sarah gave him a hooker to the jaw. He tried his advance again...only to have that ass back on the floor after Sarah punched him again, this time on the nose. (**Me: *holds up 'Go Crazy!' sign* Everyone: *cheering* You go, girlfriend!)**

"Stay away from me, Sonics," Sarah growled as she opened the door and ran off, leaving a heartbroken Sonics on the floor clutching his bleeding mouth and nose.

She happened to run past Julie and Lord Supespian who were finished in the royal gardens. Concern immediately started flowing through Julie's veins as Sarah continued running towards their bedroom.

"Faith!" Lord Supespian called out.

"I'll go talk to her," Julie told him before running after her sister, "SARAH! WAIT UP!"

Lord Supespian just shrugged and went back to his daily business. He never really understood why women were so emotional. And he never will since he believed that the female mind is frightening territory. **(Boys: Very true. Girls: *holds up Null Void Projector* What was that? Boys: Nothing. Girls: *puts away Null Void Projector* It better be nothing if you want to keep a certain part of your anatomy. Boys: *confused* Huh? Girls: Your...*whistles* Boys: Yikes!)**

When Sarah approached the bedroom, she pushed the door open and jumped onto the bed, burying her face into her pillow and sobbing her heart out hysterically. The door would've immediately slammed shut if it weren't for Julie opening it wider to gain access. She gently climbed onto the bed and started rubbing smoothing patterns on her back as an effort for comfort.

"Are you OK?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Do I look OK?" Sarah shot back, which was muffled by the pillow.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Julie questioned.

Knowing that her younger sister was persistant and wouldn't leave this alone, she rolled over onto her back. Julie copied her sister's actions.

"I kissed Sonics," Sarah confessed.

"You did not!" Julie exclaimed in disbelief.

"He found me in the library and we were reminiscing our first year anniversary as a couple," Sarah started.

"OK. I'm not really seeing the reason you're currently balling your eyes out," Julie confessed, who was obviously confused.

"Then, we sang our song," Sarah added.

"'Overboard'? I love that song!" Julie shouted.

"So do I. Then, the next thing we knew, we were in his bedroom – which isn't as nice as ours, by the way – and he said that he couldn't believe I still remember that day. That was when I said 'How could I forget'...and kissed him," Sarah continued.

"Are you serious!?" Julie exclaimed.

"I never joke about something this serious, Jules. He started to kiss me back and...well, things got passionate. As soon as I felt my back against the wall, reality hit me. I pushed him away and told him how I couldn't go behind my husband's back with my ex-boyfriend. Then, he went 'You kissed me, Faith!' and I retorted back by telling him that it was nothing but a big mistake. I hurt him when I said that. Then, I told him that I love him but not as much as I love Nelson and I was pleaded him to not make me choose between him and Nelson because I would always choose Nelson," Sarah continued.

"There's more, isn't there?" Julie guessed.

"Oh yeah. Then, he started dissing Nelson by saying that he's just a worthless Earthling who doesn't see my full potential. I told him to shut up at that. But, he kept going by saying that I should choose him because he sees my full potential. I started crying and screamed at him to shut up. He advanced towards me, so I gave him a hooker to the jaw. He tried again, but this time I punched him in the nose. While Sonics was on the ground clutching his bleeding nose AND mouth, I ran and you get the idea," Sarah finished.

"Wow," was all Julie could get pass her lips.

"Yeah," Sarah sniffled.

Julie reached over and handed Sarah a box of tissues. She took them greatfully and started blowing her nose.

"Come on. Let's go wash your face," Julie suggested.

They went to the bathroom and Sarah washed her face. After a little while...

"I miss the others," Julie blurted out.

"You're not the only one," Sarah agreed.

"You don't understand. I miss Gwen and her intellegent comments, I miss Kevin being immature, I miss Nelson nagging us about choosing a song for Hot Shots and I miss Ben holding me, kissing me, surprising me with random presents, saying how much he loves me every single moment possible and constantly talking about how excited he is about becoming a father. I miss how things were back home. There are some moments where I thought about what life would be like if we weren't aliens from a different planet," Julie confessed with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh, Julie," Sarah sighed as she immediately pulled her younger sister into an embrace.

She started running her fingers through her hair and whispered soothing words, hoping she would calm down eventually. But, it didn't help because it wasn't long before Sarah started crying as well.

Eventually, they went back to their bed and cried themselves to sleep.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Me: It's not much. I know. JBAL19, thanks for helping me edit the chapter.**

**Ben: What was with the sign-thing?**

**Me: I wanted to try something new. I was listening to the new Justin Bieber album I bought, hence why I used a Justin Bieber song! About the author's note, I'm trying to limit by beginning and ending author notes to 100 words or less per chapter so I don't bore you.**

**Julie: We have to go now.**

**Me: Review. Add in your reviews if you want me to keep doing the sing-thing. Remember, your opinions DO matter.**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	12. Tears and the Arrival of Hunterous

**Me: Oh...my...GOD!**

**Ben: What's wrong?**

**Me: So close.**

**Julie: How close?**

**Me: One more chapter to go.**

**Ben: *suddenly confused* What's close?**

**Me: THIS IS THE BULD UP TO THE FINAL BATTLE!**

**Gwen: She's hysterical!**

**Kevin: I know what to do! *whacks me in the head***

**Me: Thanks.**

**Sarah: Appreciate that, don't you?**

**Me: You have no idea.**

**Nelson: I cannot believe this.**

**Me: You're not the only one.**

**Ben: 100 words is the limit, Ice.**

**Me: Sarah, Nelson, Rosalie, Sonakine, Zac, Vanessa, this plot and other stuff belings to me. Everything else belongs to Cartoon Network.**

**Enjoy the chappy!**

"Girls, can you come with us for a minute?" Zac asked he and Vanessa approached Julie and Sarah.

"Sure," Sarah said as she and Julie left the balcony at the front of the castle.

It's now been 3 days since they arrived on Sonakine and 1 day since the incident with Sonics. Julie and Sarah continued practicing their sword skills and they no longer felt like telling the others what was really going on. They didn't want them to be at risk because of them. Like Sonics said, some things are best kept secret. Speaking of Sonics, he and Sarah are on speaking terms but, they're not exactly back to the 'close-friends-who-once-had-a-loving-relationship' level yet.

"We got so caught up with the sword training," Vanessa started.

"That we forgot to give you these," Zac finished as they handed Julie and Sarah a square box each.

Bewildered, yet curious, Julie and Sarah undid the silk ribbon and removed the lid from the box. Inside was their warrioress outfits. **(AN: I think it's a real word. I'll check. *checks* Nope. It's another word I made up. I think I'm getting pretty good at that.)** They did nothing but gasp in shock as they grabbed their outfits from their boxes. Vanessa smiled at the sight before her while Zac groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with you now?" Vanessa asked her husband dryly.

"What is it with women and clothing? Seriously," Zac sighed in disbelief.

"What is it with men and sports?" Julie retorted. **(Me: Whoa ho ho! *holds up 'Burn!' sign* Everyone: BURN! Boys: *mumbling* Shuddup. Everyone: *still going 'BURN!'* Me: *grumbling* Every single bloody time. *holds up 'Shuddup!' sign* Everyone: *shuts up* Me: Why can't you shut up on your own! Shesh!)**

"Nice one!" Sarah exclaimed as they hi-fived.

"Go on. Try it on," Vanessa ussured.

"Zac," Sarah started.

"What?" Zac responded, obviously confused.

"Get outta here!" Julie and Sarah exclaimed.

"Shesh. No need to get all snippy," Zac grumbled as he left.

"Women are sensitive when it comes to that sort of thing," Vanessa explained to him.

"You couldn't have told me that earlier?" Zac asked his wife.

"We've been married for over 5 centuries now. I assumed you knew," Vanessa retorted.

Once Zac and Vanessa were out of the room, Julie and Sarah stripped themselves of their dresses and changed into their warrioress outfits. **(AN: I AM IN LOVE WITH THAT WORD! No idea why. Oh. Right. I CREATED THAT WORD...I THINK! Now, I'm having doubts about that. Ben: You have doubts about everything. *gets elbowed in the gut* Me: Back to the story...)** Once they were on, they examined each other. Julie seemed unsure since the outfit hugged her upper figure so her baby bump was visible. Sarah embraced her little sister in 5 minutes later, the girls finally emerged from their bedroom. Zac and Vanessa were shocked when they saw them ready for battle...well, almost.

"Wow," Zac managed to get out of his mouth.

"What is it with you guys and saying 'wow' every time you see something? Seriously," Sarah rhetorically asked.

Everyone laughed at that. Soon after the laughted died down and everything turned serious again, Zac handed them a belt which held the same swords Julie and Sarah have been using in training. They immediately placed their belts on. NOW, they were ready for battle.

"Now we are ready," Julie remarked.

"You 2 look so strong. Now, you've been training with General Booth and our army. **(Me: *sighs in defeat* Yes. I'm talking about Seeley Booth from **_**Bones**_**. I just couldn't help myself! I love that show! Also, he seems like the general type. I wonderif he and Brennan will hook up... Everyone: ICE! Me: Oops. Straying from actual story here. Sorry, everyone...)** You know what they're capable of," Vanessa reminded them, who suddenly felt tears stinging her eyes.

"Are you gonna cry, Vanessa?" Sarah asked her long-time friend worriedly.

"No," Vanessa denied, but it wasn't long before her lower lip started quivering and some tears were escaping and cascading down her Latina cheeks, "Yes."

"Why? What's wrong?" Julie asked worriedly as she, Sarah and Zac all embraced her.

"I've known you 2 since you were infants. I've seen you grow from infants to tweenagers. Now, I see 2 young women in front of me going into battle with the possibility of not making it out alive. The thought scares me. You 2 are like the daughters I never had. **(Me: SHIT! Ben: What? Me: I just dropped another hint about the secret. Now everyone's probably figured it out now! *holds up 'Whoops' sign* Everyone: Whoops. Me: I'M IN LOVE WITH THIS SIGN THING!)** The thought of possibly losing you to Hunterous scares me," Vanessa confessed inbetween sobs.

"Shut up. You're gonna get me crying," Sarah groaned.

But it didn't help much. Julie started crying as well. She was soon followed by Sarah. Zac bit his quivering lip and his eyes were stinging with tears, although he was trying his hardest not to cry.

"Oh. Who am I kidding? I'm scared too!" Zac exclaimed as he started crying as well.

Now, Zac, Vanessa, Julie and Sarah were in a group hug crying. After about an hour of crying, everyone started to calm down and were now in the bathroom splashing their faces with cold water.

"I feel so whipped," Zac said.

"Why?" Julie asked, obviously curious.

"When you two were 9 and 7, you came up with the philosophy that 'big boys don't cry' because General Booth told you that it was a sign of weakness," Zac explained.

After 5 more minutes, they walked through the halls to the throne room. But as they approached the throne room, an explosion shook the entire castle and the alarm started blaring. Everyone in the villege and the councelors, lords and ladies in the castle started running to safety areas in the village. The guards waited patiently for their command. General Booth and Rosalie were sprinting towards them.

"General, what's happening?" Zac asked his loyal companion and friend.

"We've been attacked," was all General Booth needed to say before they knew what's going on.

"It's time isn't it?" Julie asked her grandmother.

"I'm afraid so," Rosalie answered sadly.

"Guards! Get everyone in the castle and village to safety! NOW!" Sarah screamed.

"Yes, ma'am!" one of the guards who was in front of the doors to the throne room responded before running with his co-worker.

After the first training with General Booth, he asked them if they wanted to be his co-generals when the time came to fight. After hearing him say that it was impossible for him to lead the army by himself and that they are the ones who have the fate of Sonakine sitting on their shoulders, they accepted the job.

"Zac, Vanessa, you have to go with the others to safety. We already lost 8 kings and queens. You're all Sonakine has left of the royal family. We don't want you guys getting killed," Julie told them.

"Don't think so," Vanessa retorted as she and Zac used their powers to change into their battle uniforms, armor, sword and all.

"Besides, if you're going, then so are we," Zac told them.

The guards all came back after rounding everyone to safety.

"Get ready to attack!" Julie and General Booth shouted at them.

Everyone started getting into their attack positions.

Meanwhile, in the invading ship, the Sonaslaves were all dressed for battle and Hunterous was as well. As general, he had to give a pep talk sort of thing to his army before going into battle.

"These cowards will ivade us no more! Tonight is the night we extinguish the enemy once and for all! We left Sonahun as losers, the weaklings, things we are not! If you do well out there and kill every single Sonakite that crosses our paths, we will return as honourary heroes! Tonight, we claim victory!" Hunterous shouted.

His army started cheering in excitement. Swords were hoisted into the air. Then, Hunterous shushed them before adding,

"But leave Faith and Spirit Skye to me."  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****  
Me: IT'S HERE!**

**Ben: I KNOW!**

**Julie: THIS IS SO EXCITING!**

**Sarah: I KNOW, RIGHT!**

**Nelson: I can't watch this! *looks away***

**Gwen: THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!**

**Kevin: I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Me: Now, you know the drill. Review if you want more. Excuse us for a minute.**

**Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *faints***

**Hunterous: Bye for now. When we return, Faith and Spirit will be dead.**

**Everyone: *in their sleep* Don't count on it.**


	13. The Ultimate Battle, part 1

**Girls: IT'S HERE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Boys: OH MY GOD!**

**Me: THAT'S MY LINE!**

**Ben: As you can tell, we're excited about the final battle.**

**Sarah: My friend, excitement is an understatement.**

**Julie: You got that right!  
**

**Nelson: I can't watch this. *turns away***

**Everyone: Chicken.**

**Nelson: AM NOT!**

**Everyone: ARE TOO!**

**Gwen: I still can't believe this is happening!**

**Kevin: You're not the only one!**

**Me: I am so excited, I can't think of anything right now!**

**Everyone else: JOIN THE CLUB!**

**Me: As you know, Sarah, Nelson, Sonics, Rosalie, Hunterous, Zac, Vanessa and others belong to me. Everything else: Man of Action.**

**Ben: You broke the 100 word limit!**

**Me: I was gonna do it anyway, dude! The only time I'll ever stick to word limits is when I have to write an essay and/or a report for school or something like that. I dunno.**

**Julie: ICE! Less talking, more battle scenes.**

**Me: You just read my mind, sister!**

**Sarah: You've been near lime cordial again, haven't you?**

**Me: That and red Powerade. ENJOY!**

It has only been 5 minutes...5 gut-wrentching minutes since the alarm went off. After that, everyone just went into panic mode. The villegers and all the high society people were in safe areas and the army was in attack positions at various areas of the villege. Zac, Vanessa, Julie, Sarah, General Booth and a few guards remained at the castle on the front balcony overlooking the villeges, also ready to attack and guide their army. Everyone feared for the safety of themselves and the people.

Julie and Sarah could hear that heart pounding a thousand miles an hour in their eardrums. Their breathing was short and ragged. Goose bumps of nerves were appearing on their arms. Sweat was dripping on their exposed skin. Their hands were clentching their swords so hard, their knuckles were turning white. Their eyes showed fear, yet courage at the same time. They mentally accepted what was going to happen right now. They were going to fight an alien who's been trying to kill them before they even started Elementry School and their life really began. Even if they wanted to, they couldn't just turn around and walk away from the upcoming chaos. As of right now, there was one way in. And no way out.

They looked up and saw giant ships emerging through the clouds and covering the dark blue sky. The ground was being removed of its blanket of snow due to the air from the ships. Trees were bending awkwardly as they tried to resist the strength of the wind. Houses were standing strong, though some were starting to crumble under the pressure. People who were still to go to safety were running all over the place, hoping that they escape unnoticed by Hunterous or any of the Sonaslaves.

"Are you ready for this, Spirit Skye?" Sarah asked her younger sister.

Julie looked at her sister, than back at the view before her, then back at her, looking more confident than before. Looking at each other with undying determination, they intertwined fingers and held hands in tight-as-hell grips as Julie responded to the question without any hesitation:

"Let's do this, Faith Skye."

"EVERYONE TO THE READY!" General Booth barked at his army below.

"Zac, Vanessa, if you want to go to safety with everyone else, now would be the best time to go," Corporal Sweets told the king and queen.

"We told you before. We won't flee like cowards," Zac answered.

"We've waited too long for this. Besides, if Faith and Spirit go, then so will we," Vanessa added confidently.

They gave small smiles to each other. As they saw Sonaslaves jumping out of the ships and onto the ground, guns at the ready, it felt as if everything was happening in slow motion. The guards had their guns fixed at Sonaslaves, ready to fire. It wasn't long before everything started to feel like normal speed again. Then, General Booth said one word that would change everything as Julie and Sarah could even blink once:

"ATTACK!"

That was all it took. Guns were firing. Screams of agony and pain from both Sonaslave and Sonakite were heard from different parts of what was now the ultimate battlefield. No matter how many Sonaslaves were killed, there would still be more jumping onto the ground and attacking.

"We've gotta go help them," Sarah told her lifelong friends.

"You girls know the plan. You have to stay here and save your energy for when Hunterous attacks," Zac told them firmly.

"Zac, if they want to help the army, than let them," General Booth tried to persuade them. Keyword here being: tried.

"No! We have to stick to the plan! Many will die if we stray! We can't risk that!" Vanessa shouted.

"We'll actually be HELPING people. Not KILLING them," Julie retorted.

"Sticking to the plan doesn't always work sometimes. It actually kills MORE people than actually helping people," Corporal Sweets added.

"Still doesn't change our mind," Zac and Vanessa told them.

"We actually weren't asking for permission," Julie and Sarah responded.

"What are you talking about?" they all said obviously confused.

Smirking, Julie and Sarah made steps from the balcony to the battle scene below and racing down them, despite Zac and Vanessa's protests.

"GIRLS! NO!" Vanessa screamed.

"General, head down there. Look after my girls," Zac commanded him. **(Me: Well, since you guys have already figured it out. Might as well say it. If you guessed the following, you are correct. Ben: Well, you did make it too obvious. Me: Shut up, Tennyson.)**

"Your girls?" General Booth and Corporal Booth repeated confused.

"You caught us. They are actually Faith Freedom Annabelle and Spirit Sonika Brietta Skye, princesses of Sonakine," Vanessa explained. **(AN: In case your interested, Sonika literally means **_**sunshine**_** in Sonakine's ancient language, Kinesse. It's kinda like saying **_**Chinese**_** except with a 'k' sound at the front. Back to the story. I apologize for the interruption...)**

"WHAT!" they exclaimed.

"Yes. They're our daughters. Just like Michael Miran Kyle and Troy Trinian Jackson Skye are our sons. Tell them, it will be your head," Zac threatened.

"The less people that know, the better," Vanessa added.

"Our lips are sealed," Corporal Sweets assured them.

"Now, I have two princesses to protect," General Booth announced before jumping into the battlefield, sword, shield AND gun at the ready.

"What are we gonna do, Zac? Our daughters are down there. We should be helping them. We've been saying to them that if they go, we go to. So why aren't we going with them?" Vanessa asked her husband of God only knows how long.

Vanessa's question was ringing in Zac's head as he looked down and saw his little girls (well, to him anyway) slautering every Sonaslave that even tried to turn them into a sushi platter. Finally, he realised that his wife was right. Why weren't they fighting alongside Sonakine's future aka their very brave young daughters?

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, TO ARMS!" Zac shouted as they went down to the battlefield to fight alongside the girls.

"This is what you get when you come across Faith and Spirit Skye," Sarah grunted as she ran her sword through another Sonaslave, causing him to fall to the ground dead.

"Don't even think about trying to mess with me," Julie warned as she spun around pointing her sword at them, which caused them to fall to the ground in neatly cut-up pieces.

"How many more are there!" Sarah shouted to her sister so she could hear over the growls, hisses, gasps and grunts of the Sonaslaves that were trying to attack and were getting killed.

"Who cares! Where's Hunterous!" Julie threw back at her as she stabbed yet another Sonaslave.

"He's probably trying to distract us so he could sneak up from behind!" General Booth shouted at them as he blocked an attack and shot a Sonaslave.

"How long do you reckon until he'll finally decide to show his ugly face!" Vanessa shouted at her husband as she punched a Sonaslave in the groin, stabbed him and kicked him to the ground dead.

"I don't know! But keep your mind on what's happening!" Zac responded as he used his sword AND powers to kill the Sonaslaves that were surrounding the both of them.

Then, finally, what they've all been asking about happened. The big man himself jumped out of the ship, determined, pissed off like hell and with 2 Sonatores at the ready.

"I have waited 7 years for this moment, Faith and Spirit" Hunterous sneared.

"Let's finish this, Hunterous," Julie and Sarah hissed in determination as they stood ready to fight for the lives of themselves, the planet, the future and everyone they knew...and loved.

To be continued...  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****Ben: You used too many **_**Bones**_** characters, Ice.**

**Me: I know. To explain the differences in last names (remember, in the reunion chapter, I said their last name was Efron and Julie, Sarah, Michael and Troy's last names are Skye):**

**In Sonakite tradition, when the King and Queen start producing at least 4 heirs to the throne, from the moment that the Queen finds out she is pregnant, they have to choose a last name that is different from theirs for the sake of their safety. The boys have to change their last name to the surname of their parents when they are crowned Kings (remember, they have to have 5 kings and 5 queens) and the girls have to as well unless they marry so they will keep the last name of their husband when they are crowned.**

**Golly, that was a mouthful.**

**Julie: In case you're wondering about the Bones stuff, she watched the finale today.**

**Me: And I thought that Booth and Brennan were gonna kiss before they left each other for a year, but they decided to leave us hanging. ARGH! Oh well. There is always season 6 when it comes.**

**Gwen and Sarah: You know the drill by now.**

**Kevin and Nelson: If you want IceGirl to upload more and end the killing suspension...**

**Everyone: You have to LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Me: Go on. Hit that button. Even add the story to your story alert. You know you want to...**


	14. The Ultimate Battle, part 2

**Me: Wow. I feel like I'm on an updating bliiii-. HOLY FUCK!**

**Ben: Oooooh. Mother Mary is frowning upon you as we speak.**

**Me: First of all, shut the hell up...unless you want me to hurt you. Second of all...YOU'RE NOT THE ONE AT THE SHARP END OF A VERY LETHAL SWORD!**

**Hunterous: Let me win.**

**Me: NEVER!**

**Hunterous: *pleading* At least let me kill someone.**

**Me: Dude, the mystery person's gonna die this chapter.**

**Hunterous: *puts sword away* I already knew that.**

**Everyone: NOW!**

**Hunterous: I CAN alter the story to work out in MY favour, you know.**

**Ben and Nelson: *steps in front of Julie, Sarah, me and my laptop* OH NO YOU DON'T!**

**Me: OK. That was a little too much like Rockin' Robin.**

**Everyone: YA THINK!**

**Me: *holds up 'Shuddup!' sign***

**Everyone: Shutting up now. *goes quiet***

**Me: Man. I think I'm enjoying this sign thing a little too much.**

**Aside from Julie, Sarah, Rosalie, Hunterous, Zac, Vanessa, Sonakine and other characters and places here and there and the plot, everything related to Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action.**

**WHO WANTS PART 2 OF THE ULTIMATE BATTLE!**

**Everyone: I DO! I DO! I DO!**

**Me: OK. Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, and rif-raf who are reading this when your parents said you're forbidden to use the internet or this site, I give you more of the ULTIMATE BATTLE!**

**Ben: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Me: Oh yeah. From now on, I'm gonna add replies to the anonymous reviewers from the previous chapter since the site doesn't let me do that.**

**A BEN 10 FAN benlie fan: Thanks for reviewing on the story. The baby is fine. You know how I mentioned when Zac and Vanessa were explaining Sonatore to Julie and Sarah when they were reunited that Sonakite's have internal shields that protect their organs and stuff? Well, when a female Sonakite falls pregnant, the internal shield around the stomach and uterus becomes stronger, thus making sure that the baby has no chance of getting hurt. **

**And...Gwen cannot track Julie and Sarah because of a reason which you'll find out later on in my stories. It's hard to explain anyways.**

**Ben: ICE! YOU WENT OVER A PAGE!**

**Me: Whoops.**

Previously on Some Things Are Best Kept Secret...

_Then, finally, what they've all been asking about happened. The big man himself jumped out of the ship, determined, pissed off like hell and wiht 2 Sonatores at the ready._

"_I have waited 7 years for this moment, Faith and Spirit," Hunterous sneared._

"_Let's finish this, Hunterous," Julie and Sarah hissed in determination as they stood ready to fight for the lives of themselves, the planet, the future and everyone they knew...and loved._

Present time...

As soon as the enemy swords clashed, everything seemed to have changed. It suddenly felt like there was no Sonakites or Sonaslaves surrounding them. Now, it seemed like it was just them. Fighting to the finish. After a few more sword clangling, Hunterous took the girls by surprise by grabbing their wrists. The girls gasped as he threw them into a house. They crashed through the wall and landed against furniture in the living room. Their sides were hurting like hell and pieces of destroyed furniture and partially destroyed walls were trapping them like nets, but they weren't gonna just give up and let him and the Sonahunters win.

"Surrender to me now and you and every single Sonakite in the universe will escape with their lives," Hunterous growled.

"One thing we remember from countless run-ins with you and your pathetic race, Hunterous," Sarah started as she used her sword to help herself out of the debris.

"Is that we can't trust the word of a Sonahunter," Julie finished for her older sister as she copied Sarah's action.

Hunterous only laughed evilly at the girls' responce, which only made Julie and Sarah glare at him harder.

"You girls are smart. I'll give you credit for that. But that won't stop me, my army and every Sonahunter in the universe from killing you and YOUR pathetic species one by one. However, since I'm so kind and generous," Hunterous started.

Julie and Sarah snickered as they tried to hold back their laughter. "Since when are you so 'kind' and 'generous'?"

"I won't let you live long enough to see the suffering that every single Sonakite and your loved ones will go through. But who shall go first? I know. The eldest sister. Goodbye, Faith Skye," Hunterous sneered as he hoisted his sword ready to stab Sarah.

"NO!" Sonics screamed as he ran from his hiding spot towards Sarah.

He stood in front of her and ended up getting stabbed himself. He started screaming in pain as he felt his internal shields shatter inside him and he felt his blood stream being filled with the toxin the sword contained.

"SONICS!" Sarah screamed.

Julie just covered her mouth with both hands and gasped, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. After a while, Hunterous finally pulled his sword out and Sonics collapsed in a crumpled heap. Sarah caught him, but ended up falling to the ground with him.

"Why did you do that, you idiot?" Sarah asked him, sobs blocking her throat and tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"When you're a fool who's been in love with someone ever since she was a youngling, you tend to give up your own life to save her," Sonics gasped.

"Please, Sonics, let us get help for you," Julie pleaded.

"No time for that now. There's nothing anyone can do," Sonics answered her.

"Don't say that! You'll be fine!" Sarah yelled.

"Spirit, look out for your sister for me and I would've loved to have you as my younger sister. Faith, treasure each moment with your husband. Never let him go, no matter what happens. You meant the world to me and I will always love you," Sonics rasped.

Finally, he let out his final breath and his body went limp in Sarah's arms.

"No," Sarah sobbed.

"Oh my God," Julie gasped.

Sarah reached her hand for his face and closed his eyes for him, to make it look like he was in a peaceful slumber. One that will remain eternal.

"Oh, boo hoo hoo hoo. He's just another Sonakite. You'll get over him eventually!" Hunterous exclaimed in disbelief. **(Ben: OK. Now THAT'S the worse villian line you have ever come up with, Ice. Me: It wasn't meant to be a villian line, doofus. Ben: Oh. I knew that. Me: NOW!)**

Hearing him say that pissed Sarah off like hell. Anger and hatred was rushing through her veins and visible in her eyes. Normally, this would scare Julie. But since she felt the same way, she couldn't bring herself to care. Sarah gently placed Sonics on the ground and stood up, glaring at the Sonahunter.

"You're a monster!" Sarah shreaked at him.

"You just realised that now?" Hunterous and Julie asked her.

"Since when are you siding with him?" Sarah asked her younger sister.

"I am NOT siding wi-. AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Julie's sentence was cut off by a scream of pain as Hunterous shot her with his gun.

"JULIE!" Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs as she saw her crash through the wall and roll around in the backyard.

What scared Sarah the most was that Julie was lying on the ground limp and motionless. Worried, she ran towards her (after hurting Hunterous by swiping him with her sword) and rolled her over so that she was lying on her back. She gasped when she saw the large gash on her upper arm and the amount of bruises that littered her side. What concerned Sarah the most was the blood that stained her right temple. Just then, she realised that she shared the same injuries.

_So that's why our sides hurt so much. SHIT! How are we gonna explain this to the others when we get back...if we get back._

"That is nothing compared to what I can and WILL do to you," Hunterous hissed.

"Don't you remember the other times we've beaten you?" Sarah retorted.

"Those were just flukes, Faith. It will take more than luck to defeat me this time," Hunterous sneared.

"But they have us," someone said.

Hunterous, Sarah and Julie (who just came to) turned around and saw Zac, Vanessa, General Booth, Corporal Sweets and everyone who was meant to be in hiding armed and ready to attack. Each of them carrying dead Sonaslaves. Basically, his entire ARMY of Sonaslaves were dead.

"You're outnumbered now, Hunterous. Either die or surrender," Julie sneared at him.

"I will not be intimidated by meer Sonakies, Spirit," Hunterous spat at her.

Julie used her powers to blast at him. Hunterous fell to his knees, clutching his stomach, eyes crossed and coughing like crazy.

"Wow. He has a weak spot," Sarah remarked.

"Who knew?" Zac and Vanessa responded.

Growling, Hunterous stood up and blasted at everyone. Some of the villegers got knocked out, but several remained standing. They were either brave or just plain stupid. But they didn't care. They were proud to fight for their planet. And they didn't care if they died whilst they did so.

"You said you won't be intimidated by meer Sonakites, Hunterous. So I guess you won't be intimidated by a Pyronite either!" a man of 21-years shouted as he flew towards the ground in his Pyronite form.

Once he landed next to Julie and Sarah, the Pyronite disappeared and was replaced by his human form. He actually looked pretty good. His brown hair was shaggy with a fringe on the right side. His eyes were a piercing blue. The flesh that covered him was ivory. He was wearing dark blue jeans, a white-and-blue t-shirt and sneakers. With him, he carried a sword and a gun. His clothing was hidden by the armour which would protect him.

Everyone recognised who he was. They started smiling, with the exception of Hunterous who was glaring and growling at him. Everyone's smiles couldn't be compaired to Julie and Sarah's.

After all, the person standing next to him was...

To be continued...

**Me: I know it sucks. I really need to work on my villian lines. Anyways, sorry about the author's note at the beginning. I promise I'll be more careful next time.**

**Julie and Sarah: *glomping me* Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Me: *laughing* You're welcome. I think you figured out by now who the Pyronite is.**

**Ben: If you want more, you gotta review.**

**Me: Remember, anonymous reviews are welcome as well, so if you're not a member of this site, don't hesitate to review if you want to.**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	15. The Ultimate Battle, part 3

**Ben: Now you can do it.**

**Girls: Thanks. *we scream***

**Boys (excluding Ben): You had to say that.**

**Ben: HEY! It was either that or have them look like they're about to explode for ages.**

**Girls: YA THINK!**

**Me: I own nothing aside from my OCs and random places. Enjoy the story.**

**Elvis: You know I will, pretty lady. Uh-huh-huh.**

**Everyone except Elvis: What the heck?**

**Elvis: This is the Blue Hawaii archieve, right?**

**Julie: No. This is the Ben 10 archieve.**

**Me: What are you doing here? And can you please leave?**

**Elvis: Thank you very much. You're a great crowd. *leaves***

**Everyone else: Again, what the heck?**

Previously on Some Things Are Best Kept Secret...

_Everyone recognised who he was. They started smiling, with the exception of Hunterous who was glaring and growling at him. Everyone's smiles couldn't be compaired to Julie and Sarah's._

_After all, the person standing next to him was..._

Present time...

"MICHAEL!" Julie and Sarah said in disbelief.

"In the flesh," Michael responded, smiling.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah questioned as she and Julie embraced him.

"You honestly thought that I would let my younger sisters fight the universe's most dangerous Sonahunter alone?" Michael responded in mock offence.

"Uh, guys? Less chitchat, more combat," Julie interrupted the family moment.

"I second Spirit's motion. ATTACK!" General Booth shouted.

Hunterous reacted quickly and started shooting and swiping any Sonakite that tried to cause him any harm. Zac, Vanessa, Julie, Sarah, Michael and General Booth were hiding behind some rubble from Hunterous' prying eyes.

"OK. We need a new strategy," Sarah pointed out.

"Ya think?" Julie and Michael said to her dryly.

"I might have an idea," Vanessa told them.

"Do share," Zac and Sarah responded immediately.

"We'll draw him into the throne room of the castle. Then, some of us will distract him while we lock the doors and get the Sonavoid projector. Finally, we'll imprison him," Vanessa explained.

"That sounds pretty genius, your Majesty," General Booth commented.

"Exactly what is the Sonavoid?" Julie and Sarah asked in curiousity.

"A dimension in the Null Void we created 5 centuries ago to imprison Sonahunters we have captured during battles and invasions," Zac explained.

"Who's gonna draw him to the castle?" Julie quizzed.

"That would be you, girls. The only reason Hunterous has been attacking various planets recently is to find you and kill you before you even have a chance to destroy the Sonahunters," Michael answered.

"BEFORE WE HAVE A CHANCE TO WHAT!" Julie and Sarah shouted in disbelief.

"MICHAEL!" Zac, Vanessa and General Booth exclaimed.

"I thought they knew!" Michael defended.

"We'll talk about this later," Julie assured.

"Right now, we need to stop Hunterous," Sarah said.

"She's right. We only have one chance for this to work," General Booth pointed out.

"Alright. Let's do this!" Michael shouted.

"HEY, HUNTEROUS!" Julie and Sarah yelled as they ran away from their hiding place and stood strong and proud in the centre of the destroyed house.

"Ah. Come to surrender to me, I see," Hunterous said, hopefully.

"You want us?" Julie asked, teasingly.

"You know I do," Hunterous gritted, obviously not catching on to the girls' scheme, but still pissed off nevertheless.

"Then get us!" Sarah shouted as she and Julie started sprinting in the direction to the castle.

"Nobody has ever succeeded in running away from Hunterous, the greatest Sonahunter in the universe!" Hunterous yelled as he started chasing them.

"Come on! We have to get there before they do!" Michael screamed as he turned into his Pyronite form and took off at his fastest speed towards the castle.

General Booth teleported himself, Zac and Vanessa into the throne room. What surprised them was that Michael was already there searching for the Sonavoid Projector.

"Son, we have to wait till Faith and Spirit arrive here with Hunterous before we start destroying the throne room looking for the Sonavoid Projector," Zac reminded his youngest son.

"Dad, Faith, Spirit and Hunterous aren't that far behind us!" Michael retorted.

"His Highness is right, sure. They just barged through the main gate," General Booth agreed with the prince as he looked out the window to see Julie and Sarah fly over the gate and Hunterous smash his way through.

"Now will you stop arguing and help me!" Michael asked.

"COME BACK HERE SO I CAN HAVE THE PLEASURE OF KILLING YOU AND BRINGING PEACE AND HONOUR TO MY PLANET AND IT'S PEOPLE!" Hunterous shouted.

"They're coming!" Vanessa screamed.

"General! Michael! Get ready to lock the door! Vanessa and I will keep looking for the projector!" Zac shouted as they scattered around the throune room, each doing their part.

As if on que, Julie and Sarah sprinted through the door with Hunterous following close behind. Julie and Sarah were sweating like crazy and were out of breath. They were leaning on each other for support and trying to catch their breath. General Booth and Michael quietly locked the doors. Thankfully for them, Hunterous didn't notice anything.

"Again, do you serious think I'm going to be defeated by children?" Hunterous growled.

Julie and Sarah pretended to think for a moment before replying stuff along the lines of, "Yeah," and, "Pretty much."

"On the contrary, it is you who will suffer defeat," Hunterous sneered as he raised his sword.

"GUYS! NOW!" Julie and Sarah screamed.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Michael yelled to his sisters as he, General Booth, Zac and Vanessa activated the Sonavoid Projector.

Julie and Sarah immediately ran towards some pillars and clung to them like crazy. Hunterous turned around and saw a white portal shining brightly in all its glory. He tried to escape, but the force was too strong. He soon found himslef being levitated and being pulled by the force of gravity towards the portal.

"NO! I WILL NOT GO ALONE!" Hunterous shouted as he grabbed his guns and shot at the pillars Julie and Sarah were clinging to.

"HELP!" Julie and Sarah yelled as the pillars crumbled and they were also caught by the force.

Hunterous grabbed their ankles and pulled them with him into the Sonahunter prison demension commonly known as the Sonavoid. Zac, Vanessa, Michael and General Booth observed the scene with horrific expressions on their faces. What terrified them even more was that portal closed, trapping Julie and Sarah with every single Sonahunter they have prisoned over the past 5 centuries.

To be continued...

**Me: THE GIRLS ARE TRAPPED IN THE SONAVOID! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ben: Something tells me you're enjoying this a little too much.**

**Me: Even though I will regret saying this later on, ya think?**

**Ben: We'll talk about this later.**

**Me: I feel more comfortable with that idea.**

**Kevin: By now, you should know the drill. Review and no one gets hurt.**

**Me: *whispering to you guys* Don't worry. He's just making an empty threat.**

**Kevin: Are you sure about that, Ice?**

**Me: How did you hear that?**

**Kevin: You do whisper pretty loudly.**

**Me: Dang flammit! I really need to work on that!**


	16. The Ultimate Battle, part 4

**Me: Anonymous reviews:**

**sailorjupiterhater: Dude, of course they did!**** They even helped them create the Sonavoid! Galvin is one of their allies in the Sonawar! Anyways, thanks for the review.**

**ilikelushies1010: I'm glad you think it's awesome. Don't worry. I'm not gonna let Julie and Sarah die. I need them for the fan-series! Don't believe me? Go on and read the chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Oh. Please welcome to our Author's Notes...MICHAEL YAMAMOTO!**

**Michael: 'Sup, y'all? So, this is what it's like to be included in an author's note.**

**Sarah: You ain't seen nothing yet.**

**Me: Uh...anyone seen Hunterous?**

**Julie: You're actually worried about Hunterous? ARE YOU MENTAL!**

**Me: NO! I'M JUST WORRIED!**

**Sarah and Michael: WHY!  
**

**Me: Because it's quiet. Too quiet.**

**Ben: She's right.**

**Hunterous: HI YAH!**

**Me: *screams and jumps into Ben's arms***

**Ben: *holding me bridal style* WHAT THE HECK!**

**Michael: I think Ice just bursted my eardrums!**

**Julie and Sarah: NOW YOU KNOW HOW WE FEEL!**

**Hunterous: *killing himself laughing* YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACES!**

**Julie and Sarah: Hunterous, you are SO DEAD! *chases him around Brisbane***

**Me: OK. To end the suspension and to get this over and done with, aside from Sarah, Nelson, Rosalie, Hunterous, Zac, Vanessa, Michael, this plot and more, I own nothing.

* * *

**Previously on Some Things Are Best Kept Secret...

_Hunterous grabbed their ankles and pulled them with him into the Sonahunter prison demension commonly known as the Sonavoid. Zac, Vanessa, Michael and General Booth observed the scene with horrific expressions on their faces. What terrified them even more was that the portal closed, trapping Julie and Sarah with every single Sonahunter they have imprisoned over the past 5 centuires._

Present time...

"GIRLS!" Michael screamed as he saw the tiniest of a glimmer of the portal disappear.

"ACTIVATE THE PORTAL! WE NEED TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE!" Zac shouted.

"WE CAN'T! IT NEEDS TIME TO RECHARGE!" General Booth responded.

"HOW LONG!" Vanessa questioned the general.

"5 MINUTES TOPS!" General Booth answered.

"I doubt the girls can last 5 minutes. Not even with all the Sonahunters we have ever captured in there," Michael muttured sadly.

"Don't think about that, Mike. The only thing that matters is that we will make an attempt to get your sisters out of that Sonavoid alive before Hunterous has a chance to kill them," Vanessa tried to comfort her youngest son. Keyword here is: tried.

Deep down inside, everyone knew that there was a possibility that Michael was right, but they couldn't let it get to them. In fact, they couldn't even think about it. Not that they wanted to. They were too busy trying to find ways to get the portal recharged quicker so they could have a chance to get Julie and Sarah out of there as quickly as they could...

That was if Hunterous hadn't taken the opportunity to kill them yet.  
**

* * *

You know, I could end the chapter here, but...**

**1. I really want to get this ultimate battle over and done with so I can finish this and start **_**Malfunctions**_**.**

**2. I'm only gonna have this story like 20 chapters, maybe a bit more because I think that's enough.**

**3. IT'S TOO FRICKING SHORT!**

**Back to the story...

* * *

**_**In the Sonavoid...**_

Julie and Sarah groaned in pain as they sat up while gingerly touching their sides, which were aching more than when they were fighting Hunterous back on Sonakine. As they stood up, they took in the scenary surrounding them.

There were numerous rocks floating slowly around them. Many Sonahunters were standing on them, watching them, growling at them, and surrounding them. The sky-like illumence was a swirling pattern of pale blue and white. They slowly realised what their older brother was talking about:

Sometime in their lives, they had to fight all these Sonahunters and emerge victorious.

"I hope you don't mind, but I gathered some of my pals to watch the show," someone familiar sneered.

Feeling more determined than before, they slowly turned around, drawing their swords, and turned to face Hunterous, swords at the ready.

"Ah. Hunterous. I see you gathered people who will only witness us kicking your ass," Sarah growled.

"And you getting trapped in the Sonavoid like the rest of them," Julie added.

"Unlikely. They came to witness your death. Pretty soon, your pathetic brother and friends will open another portal and try to get you out. However, they will only set us free and you will remain trapped here for all eternity," Hunterous hissed.

"This will be the end, Hunterous. I promise you, after this, you will be harrassing us NO MORE!" Sarah yelled the last part at the top of her lungs.

"I doubt it. After all, what happens next is inevitable," Hunterous responded.

"Oh please. With you, everything is inevitable," Julie and Sarah retorted.

With battle cries echoing around the endless space, the 4 swords clashed and the battle for their lives began. Everyone was cheering Hunterous on. Even the Sonakites who were guarding the Sonahunters were cheering, but they were cheering Julie and Sarah on. Hunterous fell to the floor after Julie swiped him with her sword.

"Nice!" Sarah commented as she and Julie hi-fived each other.

"Do you honestly think that will stop me? I am practically invinscible!" Hunterous exclaimed.

All the Sonahunters cheered in agreement.

"There's more than one way to stop you, Hunterous. And once we find them, you will never interfear in the life of another Sonakite again," Julie vowed.

And so the battle continues. They were blocking each other's attacks and attempting attacks. Some of them were successful. Others were not. The battle felt like it was going on forever. Julie and Sarah were feeling tired, but they didn't back down. They COULDN'T back down. Not with everyone depending on them for survival.

Suddenly, a white light was blinding them all. The light eventually dimmed and a portal was visible. Julie and Sarah smiled as they saw Zac, Vanessa, Michael, Troy and General Booth on the other side.

"GIRLS! COME ON! YOU HAVE TO GET OUT NOW OR YOU'LL BE STUCK IN THERE FOREVER!" Micheal shouted.

The thought of being trapped in there forever made Julie and Sarah shudder. They didn't like the sound of that. Besides, they would most likely be killed within the first 5 minutes.

"I believe that's my cue to leave," Hunterous smirked as he headed towards the portal.

"Certainly not!" Julie and Sarah exclaimed as they pushed him out of the way and used their powers to fly towards the now-closing portal with Hunterous following close behind.

"HURRY!" Michael shouted.

"COME BACK HERE AND LET ME FINISH YOU OFF!" Hunterous shouted as he lunged at the girls.

Julie and Sarah flew faster. They emerged from the portal just as it closed and rolled on the ground for a moment. Their eyes were as wide as dinner plates and their breathing was short and quick.

Hunterous was still standing where the portal once was. He was growling and was panting out of anger. He was defeated by mere Sonakites. Even worse, he was trapped in the Sonavoid.

"NO!" Hunterous screamed, his voice echoing the Sonavoid.

"Alright. Come on," one of the guards said as they dragged him to the prison.

"Get off of me! This isn't over, Faith and Spirit! I shall escape one day! And when I do, I will hunt you down and finish you! Like it's meant to be! I WILL BE BACK!" Hunterous vowed as he got dragged towards the prison.

Back on Sonakine, Julie and Sarah was still on the ground a few feet from where the portal once was. Zac, Vanessa, Micheal and General Booth were surrounding them. They felt extremely weak. They couldn't even get a word past their lips. Darkness was beginning to swarm around them. This time, they didn't try to fight it. They let the darkness take over their vision. They passed out with happiness and relief...

Knowing that the battle was over.

* * *

**Me: The battle's over. YA HOO!**

**Ben: That was fast!**

**Me: I guess I'm eager to get to the reunion.**

**Julie: I cannot believe you got this done less than a week after updating.**

**Me: I know, right!**

**Kevin: You all know the drill by now.**

**Sarah and Nelson: REVIEW!**

**Hunterous: *points Sonatore at you* Unless you value your life.**

**Julie and Sarah: Bye, Hunterous. *whips out Sonavoid Projector***

**Hunterous: No. Stop. *screams like a girl as he goes into the Sonavoid***

**Michael: *killing himself laughing* HUNTEROUS SCREAMS LIKE JUSTIN BIEBER! WHO KNEW!**

**Me and Justin Bieber fangirls: LEAVE HIM ALONE!**

**Me: Speaking of Justin Bieber...Justin, can you PLEASE do a proper tour of Australia? It's not everyday we get all the cool celebrities!**

**Ben: Please don't. I really do NOT want to hear her squeal like a maniac. *gets elbowed in the stomach* OW!**

**Me: Watch it, sunshine. Anyways...**

**Everyone: HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!**

**Me: *groans in frustration* I really HATE it when the spellcheck keeps going to Spanish!**


	17. Goodbye, Sonics

**Me: YE HAW! WE'RE GETTING CLOSE NOW!**

**Ben: THIS IS SO EXCITING!  
**

**Me: I KNOW!**

**Julie and Sarah: Hunterous is gone. I assume we're gonna go back to normal now.**

**Me: Hold your horses, guys. We still need to do Sonics funeral (which is this chapter), the celebration party (which is next chapter), the girls taking off for Earth, the performance in Bellwood/reunion and then it's the epilogue. WHOO!**

**I own absolutely nothing**** aside from OCs, OPs (own places) and this plot. The song is included in what I don't own.**

**GO ON AND ENJOY!  
**

* * *

"God," Sarah groaned as she came to and sat up as she took in her surroundings.

She was in the bedroom her and Julie were sharing for the time they were on Sonakine. Julie was next to her sleeping peacefully and Michael, Zac and Vanessa were sitting in chairs beside them asleep in a seemingly uncomfortable position. She heard a groan coming from beside her. Sarah turned around and saw Julie also waking up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Sarah teased her younger sister.

"Shut up," Julie mumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

Just then, she noticed Zac, Vanessa and Michael. She sighed and remembered one way to wake him up. Smirking, Julie and Sarah silently walked over to Michael (stumbling a few times along the way) and yanked the blanket away from him.

"HEY!" Michael shouted as he yanked the blanket from their grip and went back to sleep.

"What are you, Michael? Stupid or something?" Julie asked him.

The girls giggled when they saw Michael's eyes suddenly snap open and his jaw drop. He sprung from his seat and glomped his sisters like there was no tomorrow.

"You had us worried. You looked like you were dead," Michael told them.

"How long were we out?" Sarah questioned as she and Julie pushed him off as the need for oxygen overtook them.

Eventually, Michael got the message and released his sisters from his death-like grip.

"Well, you were unconscious for the rest of the night. You were really exhausted afterwards. Nothing could have disturbed you. You probably would've slept through a Sonahunter invasion. Rosalie, Zac and Vanessa healed your injuries so everyone back home wouldn't be suspicious but they wouldn't sure you would wake up. We all camped here for the night in case you woke up," Micheal answered.

"Hey. We should wake Zac and Vanessa," Julie suggested.

"I know how. HELP! IT'S HUNTEROUS! HE ESCAPED THE SONAVOID! HELP!" Sarah screamed.

"WHAT!" Zac and Vanessa exclaimed as they sprung from their seats franctically.

"GOTCHA!" Julie and Sarah yelled before bursting into uncontrolable fits of laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" Zac and Vanessa scolded.

"Sorry, guys! But you should've seen your faces!" Michael exclaimed who was laughing as well.

Either way, the 5 of them shared a group hug...well, they were all mainly glomping Julie and Sarah, but that's not the point.

"Are you guys OK?" Vanessa asked.

"How are you feeling?" Zac questioned.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, guys. Calm down. We're fine and we feel the same we were before the battle. We only fainted from sheer exhaustion. We're OK now. Everything's fine and will stay fine," Julie and Sarah assured.

"Sorry. You just gave us a scare. That's all," Michael apologised.

"One question: Is Sonics really..." Sarah trailed off at the last part.

"Sorry, Faith," Zac responded, sadly.

Julie and Michael rested their hands on Sarah's shoulders in comfort and support. Sarah just smiled sadly at them. They knew that she still loved him. But they also knew that she loved Nelson more than anything.

"Speaking of which," Vanessa said as she went into the closet and finally emerged with 2 strapless dresses, one white and the other pale blue, and ballet flats, "Get dressed."

"Why?" Julie and Sarah questioned, confused.

"It's Sonic's funeral today. His parents want you to sing some song called _My Immortal_," Zac answered.

"_My Immortal_ by Everenscence! I LOVE THAT SONG!" Julie exclaimed.

"And I would love for you to not make us deaf," Michael remarked as he rubbed his right ear.

"Sorry," Julie apologised.

Michael just nodded, letting her know that it's OK and that he was just teasing, but he also knew that he would get payback eventually.

"Boys..." Sarah started calmly.

"Yes?" Zac and Michael responded, confused.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Julie and Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh. Right. Sorry," Zac and Michael were stuttering as they raced out of the room.

"Men are so clueless at times," Vanessa sighed.

"I know!" Julie and Sarah responded in disbelief.

"Well, we now know how close we were to you guys. Michael's as clueless as Zac at certain times," Sarah remarked.

Vanessa giggled before turning serious, "Come on. Sonic's funeral starts in an hour. We're burying him at the botanical gardens.

"Man. This place is like Earth in its own, strange way," Julie remarked.

The girls giggled at that. Then, they remembered that this was not the time for happiness, but sadness. With that, Julie and Sarah got dressed and everyone headed out to the botanical garden which was only a 5 minute walk from the castle. As soon as they arrived, everyone was hugging them and was comforting them and each other whilst throwing in a few people saying, 'I am terribly sorry for your loss.'

The service was very beautiful. One of the best services that the girls have ever been too. Vanessa and Zac sure pulled out all the stops for this funeral. Well, he was a member of the royal counsil. They weren't that surprised when they realised that they made sure that Sonics got nothing but the best. Well, he did sacrifice himself to save Sarah. It was the least they could do after he saved their daughters (but Julie and Sarah don't know that).

People came forward and said things about Sonics, all of which were nice. Then, it was time for Julie and Sarah to perform. Everyone there started gasping and murmuring when they saw them getting ready to perform.

"Hey, guys. As you know, I'm Sonic's ex-girlfriend. I first met Sonics on the day of my birth. He helped my mother during delivery when my father couldn't and he was always there for me. We started dating when I was 3. Not many people supported our relationship because he was a century older than me. We didn't care. We loved each other and that's all that mattered.

We had been dating for 9 years before we came to a mutual agreement that it wasn't gonna work. He wanted to marry me. I couldn't get married because I didn't feel that I was ready to fully commit myself to someone else and in the eyes of the Sonakite law, I was too young to be married. The day we ended it was before me and my sister had the accident and lost our memories. I regretted the day we broke up. I still love him, but we both decided that going our seperate ways would be the best option.

Anyways, the reason we're here today was because to perform due to family request. Even though he's gone now, we can still feel him with us. That's what can make it harder for us to move on. This is for you, Sonics. So, ladies and gentlemen, this is _My Immortal_," Sarah annonced.

The girls weren't expecting applause. It was a funeral, not a charity concert. It was a time for sadness, mourning, tears, pleas like, 'Don't leave me!' or 'Please come back!' and people continuesly saying, 'May he rest in peace.' Julie started playing the song on the piano provided for their performance. Sarah grabbed her mike and sat on a stool. Everyone was watching them intriguingly. Everyone was crying before they even began singing! They obviously had heard the song. Julie and Sarah were crying silently. They weren't sobbing like everyone else. They just had tears streaming down their cheeks. Silent tears. But they weren't gonna let it affect their performance. They were doing this for Sonics. He wanted them to stand strong.

Sarah turned to Julie and indicated to her that she should sing the first verse of the song. After all, it only seemed right because she knew the song better than she did. Julie got the message and nodded before she started singing her part.

Julie: _I'm so tired of being here,  
__Suppressed by all my childish fear.  
__If you have to leave,  
__I wish you would just leave.  
__Your presence still linguers here,  
__And it won't leave me alone._

_These words won't seem to heal.  
__This pain is just too real.  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Both: _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
__When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
__And I held your hand through all of these years.  
__But you still have..._

_All of me._

Sarah: _You used to captivate me,  
__By your resonating light.  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind.  
__Your face; it haunts  
__My once pleasent dreams.  
__Your voice; it cased away  
__All the sanity in me._

_These words won't seem to heal.  
__This pain is just too real.  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase._

Both: _When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
__When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
__And I held your have through all of these years.  
__But you still have..._

_All of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone.  
__But though you're still with me,  
__I've been alone all along!_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
__When you screamed, I'd fight away all of your fears.  
__And I held your hand through all of these years.  
__But you still have..._

_All of me._

_Me...me..._

As soon as Julie played the final chord on the piano, everyone was clapping and cheering out 'Bravo' and 'Sonics would have loved that' whilst crying. Julie and Sarah embraced each other whilst crying themselves. As soon as they walked off stage, they immediately were trapped in a group hug with Zac, Vanessa and Michael.

Finally, it was time to bury him. Everyone gathered around the hole in the ground where his coffin was to be placed. A pile of dirt was on one side next to the hole. Sonics' parents were sobbing hysterically now as they watched their son being lowered six feet into the ground. His new home for eternity. Once the coffin was placed, everyone who was family was lining up to each place some dirt over the coffin.

Sonics' father went first. He scooped up a load of dirt from the pile with the shovel and threw it onto the coffin before walking away to grieve. Mrs Winters (Sonic's mother) went next. She was visibly shaking as she repeated her husband's actions before walking away to grieve with her husband. Everyone else went next. His grandparents were getting ready to place the last bits of the dirt onto the grave. Instead, they stopped and turned to Julie and Sarah who were comforting each other. They walked to them and held out the shovels towards them.

"You should place the last of the dirt on him," Graham **(AN: I'm just gonna call Sonic's grandpa that. Just like I'm gonna call Sonics' grandma the name that is coming soon.)** told them.

"Oh, no. We couldn't, Graham. He's your grandson," Sarah stuttured, surprised.

Julie was shaking her head as well. She didn't want to take the way the honour from his grandparents; his blood relatives. But they were as persistant as Sarah remembered.

"Please. Sonics would prefer to have you place the last bits of dirt on his grave than have us do it. Spirit, he loved you more like a sister than he loved his own sister. Faith, he loved you more than anything in the world. That's why he let Hunterous stab him instead of you. He just couldn't bear the thought of seeing you die. So, please. Do this for us. For him," Holly pleaded.

Hesitantly, Julie and Sarah finally gave in and took the shovels from Holly and Graham. They walked to his grave without spilling any dirt and threw the brown soil onto it. Holly and Graham patted the dirt for them. Everyone started playing flowers of various kinds and colours onto his grave. Pretty soon, most of the freshly-dug grave was covered by dozens of flowers.

After an hour or so, only Julie, Sarah, Zac, Vanessa and Michael remained at the gardens. Michael, Zac, Vanessa and Julie stood a few metres away as Sarah stood in front of the grave. They already said their stuff about Sonics. It was Sarah's turn now and they knew she wanted to be alone when she did her thing. She bent down and placed her bouquet of flowers among the others before standing up and taking some time out to read the inscription on his grey tombstone and admire the now multicoloured grave with the intriguing scents. Her tears stopped flowing 5 minutes ago, but she was still sniffling.

_Here lies the grave of..._

_Sonics Winters_

_Born: 16__th__ of May, 1899_

_Died: 13__th__ of June, 2010_

_Son, brother, friend, lover_

_Taken from us too soon_

"Goodbye, Sonics," Sarah sobbed as a fresh batch of tears began to flow.

With that, whilst crying, they started their short journey back to the castle to prepare for the celebrations that would happen the following night.

**

* * *

**

Me: OK. I will be honest with you. Because the battle and the big climax of the story is over, things will start to get boring...in this story, anyways. NOT THE FAN-SERIES! It will never get boring. Not with 11 stories to go.

Oh! You should go on and listen to the song on YouTube. The band version, though!

**Nelson: Sarah, why were you crying?**

**Sarah: Didn't you read the chapter where I kiss him?**

**Nelson: YOU DID WHAT!**

**Ben, Gwen and Kevin: Uh-oh.**

**Sarah: 'Uh-oh' is right. There goes my marriage.**

**Michael: No. 'Uh-oh' as in 'Uh-oh. I think someone spiked his coffee with memory powder again.'**

**Sarah: ...Oh.**

**Julie: Don't worry. The powder should wear off at the beginning of next chapter.**

**Ben: Which we want Ice to hurry up on so we have Julie and Sarah come home, have this story over and done with and so we can finally start **_**Malfunctions**_**.**

**Me: You know, I just realised something...**

**Gwen: What?**

**Me: We forgot to celebrate an important date for us when it comes to FanFiction. Two, actually.**

**Kevin: What?**

**Me: First of all, the 3****rd**** of February, 2009 was when I posted my first story on .**

**Second of all, the 19****th**** of February, 2009 was when I posted the prologue of **_**Return of Vilgax**_** and officially kicking off the **_**Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series**_**!**

**Ben: Wow. It's being over a year already!**

**Sarah: It feels just like yesturday when you were posting the prologue.**

**Kevin: And, in 17 days, on the 1****st**** of July, it will be the one-year-anniversary of the **_**Prequels to Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series**_**!**

**Me: Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that! Thanks for reminding me.**

**Michael: OK. Now we should let everyone review.**

**Julie and Sarah: I was thinking the same thing...**

**Everyone: BYE!**


	18. Celebrations

**Me: WE ONLY HAVE 2 MORE CHAPTERS AFTER THIS ONE, AND THEN IT'S THE END! OH NO!**

**Ben and Julie: WHOA! What happened!**

**Michael: It feels just like yesturday when Ice was uploading the prologue.**

**Sarah: Now, she's close to the epilogue.**

**Nelson: *wiping his eyes* Shut up, guys. I think I'm gonna cry.**

**Gwen: And, good news everyone!**

**Kevin: The memory powder wore off. NELSON'S BACK TO NORMAL!**

**Me: I am still in shock over this. I mean, look at what we have achieved together over the past year or so.**

**Ben: And it's been a good year, Ice.**

**Julie: You know? All of us actually got to see you blossum from a new writer, self-doubting 12-year-old girl to a strong, confident 13-year-old woman.**

**Michael: When you started this fan-series. You were a primary school student who practically had all the time in the world to update stories and start new ones. Now look at you: a high school student who now doesn't have that much time in her hands but still manages to keep us happy.**

**Me: Thanks, guys. *hugs them all***

**The disclaimer is that I own nothing (songs included…and there's 4 of them!) aside from this plot, my OCs and more. The links to the outfits are in my profile like always. The hairstyles will be there to. I tried explaining them in this chapter. Didn't work out so well.**

**Now, what are you waiting for! Go on and enjoy the final few chapters of **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_**!**

**Well, what are you staring at! GO ON!**

**Ben: WE COMMAND YOU! *makes out with Julie***

**Me: This'll be a long chapter because of the fact that it has 5 whole songs in it. There'll be a list at the end!

* * *

**Trumpets playing fanfares were heard all around the glorious ballroom decorated with streamers, balloons, banners and God only knows what. Everyone was there in pale blue and white clothing. The chandelear hanging on the central part of the ceiling was shining brightly and candles were assisting with the lighting. When you looked through the windows and the glass doors to the balcony, you could see the snow slowly falling to the ground. The room was truly a magical sight.

Zac, Vanessa and Michael were standing near the thrones in their attire along with General Booth and the guards dressed in their formal uniforms. They enjoying the sight of everyone celebrating the success they had during the battle with Hunterous and his army of Sonaslaves. They were amazed at how much they could celebrate. Especially a few hours after a funeral! Zac and Vanessa looked at each other and nodded before they gave the signal for the doorsmen to open the doors and the guests of honour could make their grand entrance.

Everyone made a path to the King and Queen as they saw the giant doors open. Two girls, each about 4 years of age, walked in first sprinkling white and various types of blue flower petels on the floor. When they were halfway down the aisle, Julie and Sarah appeared in the doorway, also dressed up for the formal celebration.

Sarah was looking gorgeous. She was wearing a pale blue dress with matching ballet flats. Her hair was gently curled and done up in a bun with some ringlets on the side. Her necklace rested against her dress and on her wedding finger, she had on her engagement and wedding rings. She also had her lucky silver star bracelet on her right wrist which shone under the lights. As for makeup, she only had some foundation, a little bit of lip gloss and a touch of white eye-shadow. But, aside from those, her she looked naturally beautiful.

Julie also looked gorgeous. She was wearing a white dress also with matching ballet flats. Her hair was down, straight and pinned back on the side. It also had a bit of a fringe. Her necklace rested against her skin in the v-neck of her dress. On her finger was a promise ring Ben gave her when their relationship really started to get serious a year ago. She also had her lucky silver half-moon bracelet on her right wrist which shone under the lights. She didn't have any makeup on her face unlike Sarah because she looked naturally beautiful and she also carried the same unique motherhood glow that she had since the first ultrasound almost 3 months ago.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. They're excited about the honour they're about to get. Whenever they were being honoured, it was always with the others and amongst the Plumber Organisation on Earth. This was different. It was just them being honoured and they were being honoured on their home planet. The planet they fought for. Facing the ballroom, they released a breath they didn't realise they were holding and clasped each other's hands before slowly making their way down the aisle. Everyone errupted into cheers and were throwing graffiti at them as they walked.

A pair of 5-year-old girls made their way through the crowd giggling and hugged them around their legs. Everyone adored the sight and was cooing and 'aww'ing. Giggling, Julie and Sarah grabbed the girls' hands and continued on the journey down the aisle with them. They graffiti-throwing and cheering continued until they stopped at the stairs to the thrones in front of Zac and Vanessa. The ballroom suddenly went quiet and the young girls went back to their respected families.

"My people, tonight is a night of celebration! Over the past few days, we had a threat looming over us all! Hunterous was rapidly approaching the planet and was planning to estinguish us all! We feared we would have no chance! Then, two young women bravely left Earth for a short while to aide us in our time of need! Faith and Spirit trained under our hands to fight for us all! When the time came, they did not hestitate or turn their backs! They simply went in and fought the Sonahunter that has been trying to kill them for years! They fought through blood, sweat and tears and emerged victorious! We have lost many lives! But if it weren't for Faith and Spirit, all of us would have joined our ancestors by now!

Tonight, we give them an honour that not many Sonakites get! Throughout their lives, they were regular Sonakites like you! Tonight, they become Honoury Sonakites! Of course, others have received this special honour! And they would have joined our ancestors by now! So it's not everyday people get this honour! It is also not everyday Sonakites as powerful, courageous, and intelligent and many other qualities come around!

Normally, we give Honoury Sonakites medals along with a place amongst our Honoury Board! But, Faith and Spirit are too special for that! So, along with the Honoury Board places, they get these tiaras made especially for them! With their placing, I hearby crown Faith Freedom Annabelle Skye, the Dream Seaker, and Spirit Sonika Brietta Skye, the Sight Seaker, Honoury Sonakites!" Zac proclaimed as he and Vanessa placed the tiaras on their heads.

The entire ballroom errupted into cheers once again as Julie and Sarah turned to face them. Michael was trying to look like that he was NOT crying tears of joy along with Vanessa. However, he couldn't hide the fact that he WAS crying! He will definitely get tormented later by Julie and Sarah aka Faith Freedom Annabelle and Spirit Sonika Brietta Skye, Honoury Sonakites.

"Now, I would like to ask Faith and Spirit to find a partner and to get this party started by beginning the first dance of the night!" Vanessa exclaimed.

Lord Supespian and General Booth approached them. Sarah wound up dancing with Lord Supespian and Julie ended up dancing with General Booth. The boys led the girls to the centre of the dancefloor just as the first song of the night started playing. It really got Julie and Sarah thinking about all they went through in their lives.

_There's a hero if you look inside your heart.  
__You don't have to be afraid of what you are.  
__There's an answer if you reach into your soul.  
__And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

_And then a hero comes along,  
__With the strength to carry on.  
__And you cast your fears aside,  
__And you know you can survive.  
__  
__So when you feel like hope is gone,  
__Look inside you and be strong,  
__And you'll finally see the truth,  
__That a hero lies in you…_

Slowly and gradually, more people started joining them on the dancefloor. Even Zac and Vanessa were dancing. Michael was dancing with one of his cousins. He couldn't bear the thought of dancing with another girl. Especially since he had a girlfriend back home he will remain faithful to.

_It's a long road! And you face the world alone.  
__No one reaches out a hand, for you to hold.  
__You can find love, if you search within yourself.  
__And the emptiness you felt will disappear!_

_And then a hero comes along,  
__With the strength to carry on.  
__And you cast your fears aside,  
__And you know you can survive!_

_So when you feel like hope is gone,  
__Look inside you and be strong!  
__And you'll finally see the truth,  
__That a hero lies in you!_

The dancefloor was now crowded with everyone doing a slow dance. Even the kids are getting together and dancing in groups. The people who were witnessing the moment just simply adored them. Julie, Sarah, Lord Supespian and General Booth being four of them!

_Oh, ho! Lord knows dreams are hard to follow!  
But don't let anyone tear them away! Hey, yeah!  
__Hold on! There will be tomorrow!  
__In time, you'll find the way!_

_Then a hero comes along!  
__With the strength to carry on!  
__And you cast your fears aside.  
__And you know you can survive!_

_So when you feel like hope is gone!  
__Look inside you and be strong!  
__And you'll finally see the truth,  
__That a hero lies in…  
__You…_

_That a hero lies in you…  
__Mmm, that a hero lies in…  
__You…_

Everyone started applauding as the song ended. Julie and Sarah curtsied to their partners who bowed back. With that, the girls said that they needed some air and walked out onto the patio as the next song started playing. Concerned, Michael went after them.

_I'm no superman.  
__I can't take your hand,  
__And fly you anywhere  
__You want to go (yeah)_

_I can't read your mind  
__Like a billboard sign  
__And tell you everything  
__You wanna hear._

"You OK?" Michael asked.

"I can't believe that this is our last night on Sonakine," Sarah admitted.

_But I'll be your hero!_

_I...I can be everything you need.  
__If you're the one for me  
__Like gravity I'll be unstoppable._

"Sure, it would be nice to go back to Earth and return to our lives, but it also would be nice if we could stay here a little longer," Julie added.

_I...yeah I believe in destiny!  
__I may be an ordinary guy  
__Without his soul.  
__But if you're the one for me,  
__Then I'll be your hero._

_(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one for me?)  
__I'll be your hero._

"I know. I don't want to leave either. But we have to go back. Besides, I heard a little rumor from Rosalie that Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Nelson have decided that if they can't find you after a week, they're gonna use a locator at the Plumber's base that will scan the universe for you," Michael told them before adding, "Yes. Rosalie's been spying on the others since you arrived. Don't worry. You can kill her later."

_(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one for me?)  
__I'll be your hero..._

Julie and Sarah giggled at that. It's been like this for as long as they could remember. Whenever the girls were upset, Michael and Troy always found some way to cheer them up and vice versa. With that, they went back to the party.

_Searching high and low,  
__Trying every row.  
__If I see your face,  
__I'll barely know (yeah)_

_But my trust in faith,  
__If you'll come away,  
__And if it's right, it's undeniable, yeah._

_I'll be your hero!_

_I...I can be everything you need.  
__If you're the one for me,  
__Like gravity I'll be unstoppable._

_I...yeah I believe in destiny.  
__I may be an ordinary guy  
__Without his soul.  
__But if you're the one for me,  
__Then I'll be your hero!_

_(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one for me?)  
__I'll be your hero!_

_(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one for me?)  
__I'll be your hero!_

"May we have this dance?" Zac and Michael asked the girls.

"Why, of course you may," Julie and Sarah responded.

With that, Zac took Julie to the dancefloor. They were followed later on by Michael and Sarah.

_OH! So incredible!  
__Some kind of miracle!  
__When it's meant to be,  
__I'll become a hero, oh.  
__So I'll wait, wait,  
__Wait, wait for you..._

_I'll be your hero!_

_I...I can be everything you need.  
__If you're the one for me,  
__Like gravity, I'll be unstoppable.  
__(Be unstoppable)_

_I...yeah I believe in destiny!  
__I maybe an ordinary guy  
__Without his soul.  
__But if you're the one for me,  
__Then I'll be your hero!_

_(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one for me?)  
__I'll be your hero!_

_(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one?)  
__(Could you be the one for me?)  
__I'll be your hero!_

"OK. Now we had 2 slow songs, let's have an upbeat song now!" the drummer shouted. **(AN: The second song is semi-slow. It also has some upbeatness in it.)**

With that, the party resumed...with a more suitable song this time.

_This ain't a song for the broken hearted.  
__No silent prayer for the faith departed.  
__And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd.  
__You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud._

_It's my life!  
__It's now or never!  
__I ain't gonna live forever!  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive!  
__It's my life!_

While they were dancing, everyone was singing at the top of their lungs to the song.

_These are my confessions!  
__Just when I thought I said all I could say,  
__My chick on the side said she got one on the way.  
__These are my confessions!_

_If I'm gonna tell it, then I gotta tell it all!  
__Damn near cried when I got that phone call!  
__I'm so thrown and I don't know what to do  
__But to give you two of mine!_

_You better stand tall when they're calling you out.  
__Don't bend, don't break. Baby don't back down._

_These are my confessions!  
__It's now or never!  
__I ain't gonna live forever!  
__These are my confessions!  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive..._

_It's my life!  
__Just when I thought I said all I can say,  
__My chick on the side said she got one on the way.  
__These are my confessions!  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive!_

_It's...my...LIFE!_

"OK, now this next one is a request made by a young lady who very recently had her first kiss and she wants to dedicate this song to her new boyfriend!" the guitarist called out.

_There's somethin' 'bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained.  
__There's a glow off the pavement. You walk me to your car.  
__And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there,  
__In the middle of the parking lot, yeah!_

This song caused everyone to reminense their first kiss. Oh boy. Did they or did they wish they could relive that moment?

_We're driving down the road. I wonder if you know,  
__I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now.  
__But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair.  
__Absentmindedly makin' me want you!_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this.  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.  
__And I don't know why but with you, I'd dance,  
__In a storm in my best dress, fearless!_

Julie and Sarah swapped partners. Now, Julie is dancing with Michael and Sarah is dancing with Zac.

_So baby, drive slow, 'til we run out of road.  
__In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here.  
__In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me.  
__In this moment, now capture it, remember it!_

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this.  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless.  
__And I don't know why but with you, I'd dance,  
__In a storm in my best dress, fearless._

_Uh-oh!_

Vanessa was admiring the moments between Zac, Julie, Sarah and Michael while she danced with Lord Supespian. Even her dance partner admitted that the moment between them was cute. If only she was allowed to tell the girls the truth. That she and Zac were her parents and that they were next in line to the Sonakine throne. But she didn't want to risk their lives. Not when they are most needed.

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway.  
__My hands shake, I'm not usually this way, but,  
__You pull me in and I'm a little more brave.  
__It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'.  
__It's fearless._

_Oh, oh, oh, yeah._

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this.  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless!  
__And I don't know why but with you, I'd dance,  
__In a storm in my best dress, fearless!_

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this.  
__You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless!  
__And I don't know why but with you, I'd dance,  
__In a storm in my best dress, fearless!_

_Uh-oh! Oh yeah!_

And that's what it was like for the rest of the celebration. The band continued playing popular songs for everyone to dance to. Finally, it was midnight and time for everyone to leave. As everyone left, they thanked Julie and Sarah for saving them from the clutches of Hunterous and Zac and Vanessa for hosting such a wonderful party. With everyone gone, Julie, Sarah, Michael, Zac and Vanessa collapsed into their seats exhausted whilst breathing sighs of relief.

"My feet are sore," Sarah groaned.

"How did I last this long?" Julie murmured.

"I'm amazed how many children actually stayed up till midnight just to celebrate your success," Michael remarked.

"Very true," Vanessa agreed.

"OK. I am sure you are very tired. It's very late and we have an early start tomorrow if we're gonna get you home on time. So, let's go settle down for the night," Zac commanded.

After bidding each other goodnight, everyone went into their respected rooms to get ready for bed, to collapse in it and to sleep the remainder of the night away.

"Wow. That was some party," Julie remarked.

"Yeah. It's nothing like the parties on Earth. I'll tell you that much," Sarah agreed.

With that, they changed into their nightgowns before climbing into their bed and falling into a deep slumber...

For the very last time on Sonakine.

* * *

**Me: OK. Did I or did I NOT tell you that it was gonna be a long chapter?**

**Ben: It was very long, Ice.**

**Me: OK. Here are the names of the songs, the artists and the albums with the year of release that I used for this chapter:**

_**Hero**_** – Mariah Carey – **_**Music Box**_** (1993)**

_**Hero**_** – Sterling Knight – **_**Starstruck: An Origional Walt Disney Records Soundtrack**_** (2010)**

_**It's My Life/Confessions pt. II**_** – Glee Cast – **_**It's My Life/Confessions pt. II – single **_**(2009)**

_**Fearless**_** – Taylor Swift – **_**Fearless**_** (2008)**

**And there you go.**

**At the end of the story, I will add a little track list which will include the songs used in **_**Return of Vilgax**_** and I will add another one at the end of **_**Nobody Knows**_**, which is the final story in this fan-series, so you can see the final track list. It will include the song name, the origional artist, the person or people in the fan-series that sing it (if they do sing it) and the name of the story the song appears in. Example:**

_**Some Hearts**_** – Carrie Underwood – Julie Yamamoto – **_**Return of Vilgax**_

**Simple as that.**

**Michael: Ice, I believe that we should leave the others to review.**

**Me: Very true. Oh! Expect next chapter to be short. It's just Julie and Sarah leaving Sonakine and heading back to Earth.**

**Everyone: BYE AND REVIEW!**


	19. Going Home

**Me: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! ****OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!**

**Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, Sarah, Nelson and Michael: WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?**

**Me: Sorry, sorry. It's just…THE EPILOUGE'S NEARLY HERE AND I'M SO EXCITED!**

**Boys: Aren't we all?**

**Girls: CAN YOU HURRY UP ALREADY!**

**Me: That's what everyone's been telling me about this story. I think they just want to see Julie and Sarah reunite with the others after being away from each other for a week.**

**Ben: Wait. It's been a week?**

**Me: Well, not yet. But it's close!**

**Aside from this plot, my OCs and my OPs, everything with any relation to Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**Enjoy the short chapter.**

**Everyone: That was fast.**

**Me: Sorry. I'm just excited.**

***We, once again, do random stuff while you read the chapter*

* * *

**Julie and Sarah woke up at 7am wide awake, refreshed and unable to sleep any longer. They sighed and took in their surroundings of their room for the last time. This will be the last time that they will ever wake in this room. In fact, this will be the last time they'll wake up on the PLANET for a long time. Today is the day they will leave Sonakine and fly back to Earth to resume their normal lives...well, what THEY consider normal.

The girls were pulled by their thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sarah called out.

The door opened and Zac, Vanessa and 4 servents carrying trays of breakfast walked in. Zac and Vanessa climbed into bed with them and the servents placed the trays in their laps. After receiving their thank you, the servents left, leaving Zac and Vanessa with their daughters.

"What is all this?" Julie asked, surprised.

"Since it's your last day here, Zac and I agreed that it would be a good idea to have breakfast with you," Vanessa answered.

"It's also because we've never done that the entire time you 2 have been residing with us," Zac added.

"Oh. After breakfast, would you mind if Sarah and I killed Rosalie?" Julie questioned, sweetly.

"Why?" Zac and Vanessa asked, perplexed.

"She spied on the others without our consent," Sarah told them.

"Oh," was all Vanessa said.

"Please do," Zac told them, before getting a whack in the head from Vanessa, "What was that for?"

The girls giggled at their childish behaviour. Soon, Zac and Vanessa were laughing along as well. With that, they had their breakfast while talking about how much they were gonna miss each other when Julie and Sarah left.

"We promise we will come back when we can," Julie and Sarah kept assuring them.

"Please bring the others along when you do come back. We would like the honour to meet the famous Ben Tennyson," Zac responded.

"Please don't say that in front of him. His ego is big enough as it is," Sarah pleaded.

Zac, Vanessa and Julie only laughed at that. Soon, they were finished with breakfast and Julie and Sarah were in the bathroom getting dressed so they were ready to say goodbye before heading to the rendezvous, boarding the ship and going home.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell them?" Vanessa asked her husband one last time.

"I have to be honest. Ever since you brought it up when we told Rosalie about the battle, I wanted to tell them too. I also thought about how much more danger they would be in. Faith and Spirit are in enough danger now. Do you want to put them at more risk?" Zac questioned.

Vanessa was happy that he finally admitted that he wanted to tell them as much as well. However, she also knew that he was right. She didn't want to put Julie and Sarah in anymore danger either. They're in enough danger as it is. She didn't want to feel the burden if they died because they found out that they're princesses. Also, they weren't ready to find out the truth yet. It would be the best for them if they waited a little while longer.

"Can I come in?" Michael asked as he stuck his head through the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" Sarah rhetorically asked her older brother as she and Julie emerged from their bathroom.

They ditched the royal dresses (they didn't know they were royal) and were back in the clothes they were wearing when they left Earth.

Sarah was wearing jeans, a red strapless t-shirt and black boots that stopped mid-calf and had a ¼ inch heel. Her hair was in a ponytail and pinned back on the sides. She also had a slight fringe on the right side. Her necklace rested on the fabric of her shirt and she still had her lucky bracelet on.

Julie was wearing a light green dress with short sleeves which stopped just underneath her knees and white ballet flats. The skirt on the dress wasn't poofy at all and the upper part clung to her torso. Her hair was down and pinned back on the sides. Like Sarah, she had a slight fringe on the right side. Her necklace rested comfortably on the fabric of the dress and she also had her lucky bracelet on.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" Julie sighed.

"It's time to head to the rendezvous point," Michael informed.

"Don't we have to say goodbye to everyone?" Sarah quizzed.

"Everyone's waiting at the rendezvous point. They decided to say goodbye to you there so they can make out a message or something as the ship takes off," Michael shrugged.

"Now, let's go. We're gonna be late," Zac ussured.

"What? That eager to get rid of us?" Julie and Sarah asked jokingly, "We're hurt."

With that, they headed to the sleigh waiting for them in front of the castle. Julie and Sarah said goodbye to all the servents before boarding the sleigh. As soon as everyone was ready, they set off to the rendezvous point which was at the bottom of the mountain near Rosalie's house. Once they got there, everyone started applauding and started throwing graffiti at them like they did at the celebration party the night before. Julie and Sarah raced to the ship. They had people waiting in line patiently to say their goodbyes. They went up to Lord Supespian first.

"Take care of yourselves. Both of you," Lord Supespian told them seriously as he embraced both of them.

"We will," Julie and Sarah promised.

"Give your baby the best wishes from me when he/she is born, Spirit," Lord Supespian added.

"I'll be sure to do that," Julie assured him.

Angela was next in line. She embraced Julie and Sarah which caught them by surprise. Nevertheless, they embraced the psycic back. Eventually, they broke the hug. They did have other people to say goodbye to.

"I see a happy future for the both of you. Cherish your partners well," Angela told them.

"We will. Thank you so much for the information you provided us our first night here," Sarah thanked.

"All in a day's work. I only wish I could have told you more," Angela responded.

"We hope you can come to Earth sometime," Julie said to her.

"I count the days," Angela responded.

Next up were a group of children. The girls got glomped by all of them. But they smiled and embraced them back. Rosalie was next up. They embraced for a few moments before pulling away smiling.

"I'll come visit soon," Rosalie assured them.

"Please give us a 24 hour notice next time," Julie and Sarah pleaded.

Rosalie laughed at that and stood back. Zac and Vanessa were the last people in line. With tears in their eyes, Julie and Sarah embraced both of them tightly. Eventually, hesitantly and emotionally painfully, they broke the hug and smiled through the tears.

"Thank you for everything you did for the planet," Zac said to them.

"Sonakine's our home. We weren't gonna turn our back," Sarah responded.

"Take it easy, Spirit, and give your baby our best wishes," Vanessa told Spirit.

"I will," Julie promised.

They turned to face everyone. They were crying as well. With one last glance, Julie and Sarah turned and boarded the ship. They sat by the window and did their seatbelts before looking out the window. Everyone was making out something that they will get a better view of when they were in the air. They were waving goodbye. Julie and Sarah wiped their tears and waved back.

"I wish we didn't have to leave," Sarah mumbled quietly.

Julie heard her and could only nod in agreement. Having the opportunity to return home was the best thing that's happened to her. But she also loved her life on Earth more than anything. Most importantly, she loved Ben. She couldn't even bear the thought of leaving him for a day. To be honest, Julie was wondering how she survived a week without him.

"Faith, Spirit, I am Captian Hodgins. I will be your pilot today. Have you got everything you need for your voyage?" Captian Hodgins questioned.

"We made sure we had everything before we left," Julie answered.

"Excellent. Once we are in space, you may feel free to walk around. I will tell you to buckle up once again when we approach Earth. Hope you have an enjoyable flight," Captian Hodgins said before bowing and returning to the cock pit.

"One thing I will not miss: the bowing," Sarah remarked.

Julie could only nod in agreement. Even she had to admit that the bowing was starting to get on her nerves. Even when they would tell them not to, they would just keep going with the bows!

Their thoughts were cut off when they heard the boosters come to life. They looked out the window and saw everyone still waving. The crowd looked like they were going to keep waving until their arms fall off. The ship slowly started to lift off of the ground and hover in the air. It was when they were in mid-air that Julie and Sarah could see clearly what the people on the ground below were making.

'Thank you, Faith and Spirit!'

The girls smiled and admired the message they were making out. The next thing they knew, the ship was gaining speed and they were in space blasting to Earth. Julie and Sarah leaned back, close their eyes and started losing themselves in their thoughts.

They were finally going home.

* * *

**Me: Next chapter's the reunion, guys!**

**Everyone: WHOO!**

**Me: And then it's the epilogue. *pouts***

**Everyone: Awwwwwww!**

**Michael: I can't believe that this story is nearly finished already. I feel like I can just blink and we'll be working on **_**Malfunctions**_**.**

**Ben and Gwen: We are dreading that.**

**Me: *confused* Why?**

**Ben and Gwen: BECAUSE YOU'RE GONNA POISON US!**

**Random character: Spoil the story, why don't ya?**

**Me: Keep an eye out at the end of the epilogue. Because there will be a sneak peak of **_**Malfunctions**_** in there.**

**Kevin: You know the drill by now.**

**Julie: If you want more,**

**Nelson: You have to review.**

**Sarah: Go on and hit that button!**

**Everyone: You know you want to...**


	20. Home At Last & New Members

**Girls****: *scream like**** maniacs***

**Boys: OH FOR PETE'S SAKE!**

**Me: This chapter's the reunion! Guess what that means!**

**Kevin: The next chapter's the epilogue!**

**Girls: *screams like maniacs***

**Me: Oh couse, aside from OCs, OPs, and plots, I own nothing! Ben 10 belongs to Man of Action and the song belongs to Demi Lovato! I first heard the song on **_**Sonny With a Chance**_** and fell in love with it after I heard the full version!**

**Everyone ENJOY! ENJOY! ENJOY!  


* * *

**"Any luck?" Ben asked Gwen, Kevin and Nelson as they walked back into the hospital room.

Over the past few days, Ben's stomach pain isn't getting worse. Tt's actually improving. He won't require surgery to undo them by hand. They're healing on their own...at a very slow pace.

"I'm afraid not, Ben. We've searched everywhere. Even doubled checked the places we've already searched before you went into hospital. Julie and Sarah aren't in Bellwood," Gwen answered sadly.

"They've probably crossed state lines already," Ben suggested hopefully.

"No way. I know Julie and Sarah better you guys. They've runaway before and all those times, they never crossed state lines. It's not like them. So, their either..." Kevin started.

"On a different planet or they've been killed and dumped somewhere we don't know," Nelson finished.

"No way. Even if they did die, they wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Julie and Sarah are some of the strongest girls I know," Ben stated.

"It's more likely they're on a different planet," Gwen sighed.

"Sonakine, most likely," Nelson added.

"It IS their actual home," Kevin remarked...which earned a whack on the head from Gwen and a glare from Ben and Nelson. Don't ask me why.

Meanwhile, the ship was hovering next to Sarah and Nelson's house next to the bedroom Julie and Sarah were going through songs for Hot Shots in before leaving for Sonakine to fight. Michael, Julie and Sarah jumped through the window and landed gracefully on their feet before turning and waving to the ship. Captain Hodgins saluted at them before kicking the ship into full pelt and leaving Earth's atmosphere and Faith and Spirit Skye – Sonakine's heroes – behind.

"Hey! After being gone for a week, the laptop's still here!" Julie exclaimed while pointing to the still-activated laptop resting seemingly comfortably and happily on top of the sheets of the still messy bed.

"And charging," Sarah added as they sat on the bed and opened the laptop.

They went into their iTunes library and clicked on the file; _Possibilities 4 Hot Shots_. They scanned through the song list which was full of songs they decided that were either 'maybes', 'no-nos' or they hadn't had the opportunity to hear some of the songs yet. At last, Julie pointed to a song in the list. Sarah nodded and smiled. They've listened to the song multiple times and have been meaning to cover it sometime soon. Now was the perfect moment.

"I think I know the perfect opportunity to announce your return," Michael announced as he showed them a hand-out for a televised open-mike day at the park.

"Once they realise that we are the female members of Hot Shots, they'll definately let us sing. I mean, come on; we ARE practically famous," Julie told her older brother and sister.

"And it's gonna be broadcasted on Channel 1. Does the hospital have that channel?" Sarah asked.

They found out that Ben was in hospital when they were halfway through their journey to Earth. Julie, of course, freaked out and assumed the worse. After she freaked out for a good 3 minutes, Rosalie assured her that he was fine...before getting scolded by her eldest granddaughter for getting her younger sister freaked out, especially when 4 months pregnant.

"I've texted Kai and told her about our plan. She's gonna come with me to the hospital so we can get them to watch Channel 1. I've already texted Kevin to let him know we're coming. You 2 head to the park and convince the spectators to let you perform," Michael told them.

"You don't have to tell us twice," Julie and Sarah remarked before they found the CD which had the instrumental of the song and made their way to the park.

_**At the hospital...**_

Kevin's phone started vibrating in his pocket just as they stopped talking about possibilities of the girl's location. He immediately took his phone out and read the text message from Michael.

"What's that all about?" Gwen asked her boyfriend.

"A friend of mine's on the way to the hospital with his girlfriend," Kevin replied.

"You mean that he's already here?" Michael corrected as he and his girlfriend stood in the doorway of Ben's hospital room.

The girl next to him looked a year or 2 younger than him. Her skin was tanned and flawless. Her piercing blue eyes sparkled in the clean room. Her black hair was wavy and just reaching her waist. She was wearing blue jeans, a green, short-sleeved, figure-hugging shirt and white sneakers.

"Michael?" Nelson said, surprised.

"In the flesh," Michael said.

"Ben, Gwen, I would like you to meet Michael Yamamoto and his girlfriend, Kai Sumners. Michael's one of Julie and Sarah's older brothers," Kevin introduced.

"So you're the Ben Tennyson I've been hearing so much about," Michael commented as he walked over and shook Ben's hand.

"Not to seem rude or anything, but what are you doing here?" Ben asked Michael perplexed.

"You guys have to watch Channel 1," Michael answered.

"Oh yeah! The open mike day at the park's being broadcasted accross the country today!" Nelson exclaimed in realisation.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kevin asked, confused.

"Just watch," Kai sighed.

Shrugging, they turned on Channel 1 and Ben almost dropped the remote along with his jaw.

"Well, I'll be damned," Nelson muttered.

It was Julie and Sarah and they were getting ready to perform their song. Everyone except Michael and Kai were dropping their jaws out of shock.

"Hey, guys. As you know, we're 2 of the 4 members of _Hot Shots_. The other 2 members couldn't be here with us today, but that doesn't stop us from performing for you guys!" Julie started.

The audience started applauding at the idea of having them perform for the entire nation. Wow. Julie was right. They WERE practically famous because of _Hot Shots_.

"Normally, by now, we would be uploading music videos of our new singles on _YouTube_ and our rocking new website. But this week, Julie and I decided to mix things up a bit!" Sarah continued.

"Not only are we gonna announce the song Sarah and I are gonna sing as our new single this week," Julie continued.

"We are gonna perform it for you live right here, right now!" Sarah finished.

Everyone started applauding. A new single that hasn't been released yet! Every single fan is excited about that.

"America, this is Julie and Sarah from Hot Shots performing for you Demi Lovato's _Me, Myself and Time_! Hope you enjoy our performance!" Julie and Sarah shouted over the screaming crowd.

The song started playing and the girls got in dance mode. The audience started going even crazier – if it were possible – and clapping to the rhythm. Some of them were even singing if they knew the song!

Julie: _I can make the rain stop if I wanna,  
__Just by my attitude.  
__I can take my laptop, record a snapshot,  
__And change a point-of-view._

_I just entered a brand new world,  
__And I'm so open hearted.  
__I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
__I'm just getting started._

Both: _I'm over my head  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__I'm doing my best  
__Not to show it, to show it!  
__Whatever it takes to be,  
__What I was meant to be,  
__I'm gonna try!_

_Cause I'm living the dream  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__I'm trying my best  
__Not to blow it, to blow it!  
__And I know everything will be fine  
__With me, myself and time!  
__(Time, time, time, time, time, time)_

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Michael, Kai and Nelson were bopping to the song on the television and admired Julie and Sarah's performance. Dr Anders walked in and was about to ask them what was going on, but then she saw the girls performing on TV and found herself dancing along with them!

Sarah: _I go where life takes me,  
__But some days it makes me,  
__Wanna change my direction!  
__Sometimes it gets lonely,  
__But I know that it's only,  
__A matter of my perception!_

_I just entered this brand new world,  
__And I'm so open hearted!  
__I know I got a long way to go but I'm-  
__I'm just getting started!_

Both: _I'm over my head  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__I'm doing my best  
__Not to show it, to show it!  
__Whatever it takes to be,  
__What I was meant to be,  
__I'm gonna try!_

_Cause I'm living the dream  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__I'm trying my best  
__Not to blow it, to blow it!  
__And I know everything will be fine  
__With me, myself and time._

Sarah: _And baby, there's nothing like this moment!  
__To just be real and let the truth be spoken!  
_Julie: _Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken!  
__Turn the light in my head into something golden!_

Both: _If I just try,  
__More love.  
__If I just try,  
__More love,  
__Then I'll find, myself, in  
_Sarah: _TIME!_

Julie: _I'm over my head  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__I'm doing my best  
__Not to show it, to show it!  
_Both: _Whatever it takes to be,  
__What I was meant to be,  
__I'm gonna try!_

_I'm over my head  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__I'm doing my best  
__Not to show it, to show it!  
__Whatever it takes to be,  
__What I was meant to be,  
__I'm gonna try!  
_

_Cause I'm living the dream  
__And I know it, I know it!  
__Im trying my best  
__Not to blow it, to blow it!  
__And I know everything will be fine  
__With me, myself and time!_

_I'll find, myself, in time.  
__I know, I'll find, myself, in time._

Finally, the song ended and everyone started clapping and cheering, no matter where they were. Even the people in the hospital who were watching it were clapping and cheering...which was basically everyone. Julie and Sarah just curtsied and smiled and waved. After taking in the love from the fans for a few moments, they handed the microphones to the next performers and darted off in the direction that the hospital was. They just announced their return on television to the United States of America. Now they have to be reunited with the loved ones they left behind almost a week ago.

"Well, Ben, looks like you're good enough to be discharged," Dr Anders announced.

Without hesitation, Ben grabbed his clothes and darted into the bathroom to get changed while Gwen immediately started packing his things...only to be stopped by Ben taking over who just came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Man, he's a fast changer. Obviously, he's eager to GET THE HECK OUT OF THERE!

"Nelson, can you sign the discharge papers?" Ben asked.

"Sure thing, man," Nelson replied as he left with Dr Anders to sign the papers.

With that, Ben turned to Gwen, Kevin and Michael and said, "You guys head down to the car. I'll meet you there once I'm done and Nelson's done with the papers."

Gwen, Kevin and Michael just nodded and left. Ben just sighed and went back to his packing whilst happily whistling to himself _Me, Myself and Time_. He had to admit. It had a catchy tune. When he zipped up his bag, he heard a familiar voice tease him...

"Wow, Ben. I never knew you could actually whistle."

Ben's eyes widened and a smile crept onto his face. He turned around and saw Julie leaning against the doorframe in a relaxed fashion smiling at him. He was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but he couldn't find to need to. He knew that this was real. He knew that Julie and Sarah really did announce their return by performing _Me, Myself and Time_ at the televised open mike day at the park. He knew that his pregnant girlfriend was standing right in front of him.

"You're back," Ben breathed.

"In the flesh," Julie remarked.

He approached her slowly. He wasn't sure if he was hallucinating or she was standing right there. He reached out his hand and touched her arm. That was all the reassurance he needed. It was long before Ben pulled Julie into the room, shut and locked the door, pushed her against it and kissed her with all the passion he had inside him, both crying tears of joy. After a while, they broke apart and just stood there embracing each other.

"Where have you been? We've all been looking around Bellwood for you!" Ben exclaimed.

"The only thing I can tell you is that Rosalie had something to do with this. As for the rest...let me put it this way: some things are best kept secret," Julie answered. **(Sarah: You had to put the title in again, didn't you, Ice? Me: I couldn't help myself! It's a very good message! Some things ARE best kept secret! Ben: Here we go again...)**

Ben was OK with that. Right now, he's just glad that Julie was in his arms once again. He slid one of his hands around her and stopped on her stomach where their child was still growing. She rested her hand against his and smiled.

"Ben, remember when Dr Williams asked if we have decided on baby names yet?" Julie started.

"Yeah," Ben nodded, recounting that seemingly awkward moment in his mind.

"Well, when I was gone, I came up with a name for the baby if it was a girl," Julie told him.

"When I was in here, I came up with a name for the baby if it was a boy," Ben told her.

"You first," they said at the same time, which caused them to laugh.

"You first," Julie repeated after the laughter eventually died down.

"I'd like to name him Kenneth Maxwell Yamamoto (or Skye if you'd prefer)-Tennyson," Ben confessed.

Obviously, Ben knew that Julie's Sonakite last name was Skye. He didn't know her middle names. He only knew that her birthname is Spirit Skye. Kevin often affectionally calls her 'Double S'.

"Take off the Yamamoto (Skye included) and it's the perfect name," Julie commented.

"Are you serious?" Ben asked shocked.

"I want the baby to have your last name, Ben. No matter what happens," Julie told him.

Ben couldn't help but feel pride well up inside him. He leaned in and kissed her quickly.

"You still have to tell me your name it's a girl," Ben reminded her.

"Isabella Joy Tennyson," Julie confessed.

"That's a perfect name," Ben commented.

They kissed and started making out in the hospital bed.

In the lobby, Nelson was with Dr Anders signing the papers. Gwen and Kevin stayed with him. Well...Nelson made them because last time they were alone, they almost had a heated make-out session and Ben went into big brother mode and almost beat Kevin to a pulp! If it weren't for Gwen and Julie telling him to keep his cool, he would've carried out his mission. Michael and Kai were also with them.

"Wow. Ben gets discharged the same day we come home. Now that has to be a coincidence."

They turned around and saw Sarah approaching them smiling. Nelson practically shoved the pen and signed papers to Gwen as he ran towards her and spun her around whilst kissing her.

"Now that's cute."

Kevin turned around and saw Ben and Julie walking arm-in-arm towards them. Kevin smiled as he ran up and embraced his god sister tightly. As soon as Julie and Kevin broke the hug, Julie and Sarah squealed with Gwen and Kai before embracing each of them seperately. Soon, the Alien Force gang (including Michael and Kai) were eventually enguffled in a group hug.

"Michael, where have you been all this time?" Kai asked her boyfriend.

"I was with the girls. Before you ask, Rosalie made us," Michael responded.

"Nelson, you owe me $50," Kevin announced.

"Damnit," Nelson grumbled as he pulled his wallet out of his pocket and gave Kevin his $50.

"You guys made a bet on us?" Julie, Sarah and Michael asked in disbelief.

"I thought that your disappearance had something to do with Sonakite stuff and Nelson didn't," Kevin explained.

"Oh," was all Julie, Sarah and Michael said about the matter.

"Anyways, come on. Now that my stomach's better, I can have Mr Smoothie's again!" Ben exclaimed excitedly.

"Gee. I love you too, Ben," Julie sarcastically remarked.

"Oh, you know I love you," Ben retorted as he wrapped an arm around Julie and kissed her on the cheek.

"Although I have to admit. I kinda missed that place when we were gone," Sarah spoke her thoughts out loud.

"Me too," Julie and Michael agreed.

"First round's on me!" Michael exclaimed.

"Yeah, but leave the next round for Kevin," Ben and Sarah told them.

"You two are so lucky that this is a special occasion," Kevin grumbled.

"Well, we do have a lot to celebrate," Kai remarked.

"Ben getting discharged," Julie started.

"Julie and Sarah returning home," Nelson continued.

"2 new members of Alien Force," Sarah finished.

"Huh?" Ben and Gwen went.

"Michael and Kai," Julie explained.

Michael transformed into his Pyronite form to demostrate and Kai showed off her shapeshifting powers by duplicating into Ben.

"Hey, guys," Kai said in Ben's voice.

"Wow," was all Gwen could get passed her lips.

"Wait. I thought you two are Sonakites," Ben said confused.

"We are. We're half-Sonakite and half-Pyronite," Sarah explained.

"We do have Pyronite powers if we wanted to use them. But with our past and such, we prefer to use our Sonakite powers," Julie added.

"Same with me on the powers...except vice versa," Michael finished.

With that, the Alien Force gang left the hospital arm-in-arm for Mr Smoothie's.  


* * *

**Me: Well, a ba-da-bing!**

**Ben: What the heck?**

**Me: I dunno. I just felt like saying that.**

**Julie: Why?**

**Me: Because I can. XD**

**Kevin: Oh no.**

**Gwen: What?**

**Nelson: You do realise what next chapter is, right?**

**Sarah: Uh-oh.**

**Kai: *confused* What's next chapter?**

**Michael: It's...THE EPILOGUE!**

**Girls: THE EPILOGUE? !**

**Boys: DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE US DEAF!**

**Girls: Sorry.**

**Ben and Julie: Now that's out of the way...**

**Gwen and Kevin: Be sure you leave a review...**

**Sarah and Nelson: And/or subscribe or add story to favourites...**

**Michael and Kai: You know you wanna!**

**Me: At the end of the epilogue, expect two bonus features:**

**The soundtrack list for the fan-series so far.**

**A sneak peak of the prologue for **_**Malfunctions**_**!**

**Everyone: WHOO! CAN'T WAIT!**

**Boys: But if you want it to happen...**

**Girls: And more!**

**Everyone: You have to review!**

**Me: Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other stories that need a bit of polishing.**

**Everyone else: Huh?**

**Me: Don't ask. *leaves***

**Everyone else: What? *looks at each other and shrugs* Oh well. I guess that leaves the goodbye up to us...**

**SEE YA!**


	21. Epilogue: Memories

**Girls: *looks at each other, embraces each other and starts sobbing***

**Boys: *groans* For crying out loud! What's wrong with you 2 now?**

**Julie, Gwen, Sarah and Kai: DON'T YOU REALISE WHAT CHAPTER THIS IS!**

**Boys: *realises what we're sobbing about* NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *starts sobbing with us* WHY DO ALL GOOD THINGS HAVE TO END! WHY!**

**Me: In case you're not exactly catching on, it's the epilogue. Finally, after months of hard work, it now comes down to this.**

**ANONYMOUS REVIEWS!**

**Sailorjupiterhater: I fooled ya there, didn't I? Well, this chapter is the epilogue. ****But we do have **_**Malfunctions**_** to look forward to! Yes. Kai changed back. I was actually tempted to have Julie kiss Kai by mistake but I don't want Ben to kill me afterwards! Thanks for the review!**

**A BEN FAN benlie fan: I know you waited a long time. But high school is being a pain in the ass (as usual). Thanks for the review!**

**And this is to everyone! Thank you so much for your very kind reviews, for supporting us; heck, for just reading the story! You guys have been amazing and thankfully, it's not over yet.**

_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_** cast: And now, IceGirl's gonna say the disclaimer for the last time in this story.**

**Me: Aside from my OCs, OPs and this plot, I, regretably, do NOT own anything relating to the Ben 10 franchise.**

**Everyone: Enjoy the epilogue! *we start crying***

**Ben: Hey, boys! Let's go watch some action movies and have a date with some serious junk food!**

**Boys: YEAH! *they dart off***

**Me: Hey, girls. Let's go some chick flicks and have a serious date with lots of chocolate and lollies!**

**Girls: YEAH! *we dart off***

**Me: *comes back* First time in ages for Ben 10 that I've wasted a page on this. YAY! *leaves*

* * *

**"Hurry up, you slow pokes!" Julie and Sarah shouted.

It's now been a day since Julie and Sarah returned home from a Sonakine and a week since they left. Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin finally returned to school and they were immediately greeted with open arms...well, Ben and Julie mainly because they're the sports stars of Bellwood High.

Michael and Kai started making plans for moving back to Bellwood in a few months time. They're currently residing with Sarah and Nelson until they can find a suitable place to live. They are fitting in very well amongst the Alien Force crew and very resourceful on assignments. In fact, Max ran into them at Mr Smoothie's the day before and gave Michael Grandpa Russ' old Plumber's Badge. Thanks to Michael, Julie and Sarah, Kai has her own Plumber's Badge as well.

"Slow down, will ya! We're not as fast as you two!" Michael called out to them with a slight laugh.

Currently, night has fallen amongst Bellwood and Julie and Sarah decided to show them something for this is the only opportunity they could do so. Well, it was either that or wait for another 500 years. And everything that happened to Julie and Sarah made them realise that they might not live till then. So it was now or never for them.

Finally, they've reached their intended destination: a cloud. Once they were standing on the cloud, Julie and Sarah whipped out their swords.

"Whoa!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Cool swords!" Ben commented.

"How come you get all the cool weapons!" Kevin pouted.

"Where'd you get them!" Kai asked.

"Well, first of all. We get the cool swords because we're special," Sarah started.

"Second of all. Grandma Rosalie gave us the swords as a gift," Julie finished.

"She thinks they're gonna need them in the future," Michael added.

"Thinks?" Julie repeated in disbelief.

"She KNOWS we will," Sarah retorted.

"Anyways, why are we up here? I thought we're gonna go to the movies," Gwen stated.

"We will be going to the movies. We just decided to take a little detour," Julie answered Gwen's question.

"We wanted to show you guys something first," Sarah added.

"And, it's either we show you now or wait another 5 centuries for this opportunity to come again," Julie added.

"And we might not be alive then, so," Micheal also added.

"Alright. The light will be blinding so you might wanna close your eyes," Julie warned.

Once everyone (except Julie and Sarah) have shielded their eyes, Julie and Sarah started what they brought them up here for. Their hoisted their swords up as their eyes and the blades started glowing a bright white. Once they were happy with what they have done and were confident that it wouldn't reveal the true reason behind the disappearance, they turned to the others who still had their eyes shut.

"OK, guys. You can open your eyes now," Sarah assured them.

Everyone opened their eyes and took in their new surroundings in awe. They were at a park filled with trees, grass, playground equipment and a nearby swimming pool. Everything except the play equipment was covered by a blanket of snow.

"Where are we?" Ben asked.

"You'll find out eventually," Julie responded.

"Patience is a virtue," Sarah lightly teased.

"And I think we're about to find out," Kevin remarked as he saw 2 young girls running away from 2 boys.

"_Faith, Spirit! Get back here!_"

"_So you can throw us into the pool? FAT CHANCE!_"

It was then everyone realised where they were and what was happening.

"We're on Sonakine," Gwen gasped.

"It's a lot more than that, Gwen," Kai added.

"You're right. You're looking inside one of our memories from our childhood on Sonakine," Sarah explained.

"It's one of the few memories that don't reveal certain aspects of their past," Michael added.

"Why won't you show us some things?" Ben asked, confused.

"Some things are best kept secret," Julie remarked as she walked towards her boyfriend and the father of her child.

"Hey. How is the memory-recovery thing going anyway?" Kevin asked.

"There's some memories that don't want to be unlocked," Sarah started.

"But excluding those memories, we can remember everything," Julie finished.

Everyone cheered and embraced them. They then turned and watched Faith and Spirit jump off a branch of a tree and land in Michael and Troy's waiting arms laughing. Julie and Sarah couldn't help but start tearing up.

"You miss this life," Nelson guessed.

"Yeah. If only we didn't have that stupid accident," Sarah grumbled.

"Hey. You have us now. Nothing's gonna happen to you and we'll stay with you no matter what happens," Ben promised.

"We swear on our graves we will," Gwen and Kai promised.

Just then, they saw Faith, Spirit, Michael and Troy join hands as they ran and jumped into the pool laughing.

"You thinking what I'm thinking, Spirit Skye?" Sarah immediately asked her younger sister.

"I believe I am, Faith Skye," Julie responded confidently.

Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Nelson, Michael and Kai must have figured out what they were thinking. Nodding and smiling at each other, they joined hands and raced towards the pool laughing.

"CANNONBALL!" Kevin exclaimed.

Everyone yelled out in excitement as they jumped into the pool with a very, very big splash. They were also jumping into their new and exciting future together as a reunited Alien Force.  


* * *

**Me: Now how's that for an epilogue!**

**Nelson: I still cannot get over the fact that this story is over for good.**

**Me: Hey. You may never know. I may decide to do what I did with **_**Return of Vilgax**_** and add an extra chapter.**

**Julie and Sarah: Please don't.**

**Me: I was kidding. This was 21 chapters on here.**

**Ben and Kevin: Anyways, here come the bonus features we promised you.**

**Micheal and Kai: I knew Ice kept the epilogue short for a reason.**

**Me: And now, ladies and gentlemen, here comes my first bonus feature for everyone to see! A sneak peak for the next story in my Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series, **_**Malfunctions**_**.**

**Everyone: WHOO!**

**Me: Here it is!  


* * *

**"For crying out loud! How many of these guns does he have!" Sarah exclaimed in disbelief as she tried, once again, to slice the giant robot with her sword.

"Why did he attack here!" Julie shouted to her boyfriend, Ben Tennyson.

"I don't care! Right now, all I care about is making sure you and the baby are safe! Come on!" Ben yelled over the chaos as he grabbed Julie's hand and tried to get his 7 month pregnant girlfriend away from the esculating chaos, narrowly avoiding shots and explosions along the way.

"This should take care of you nicely, Faith and Spirit Skye," the robot spoke as he whipped out two guns and aimed them at Julie and Sarah.

"Julie, Sarah, look out!" Michael screamed.

"The robot's gonna fire!" Kai added.

Julie and Sarah turned around just in time to see the robot charge his guns and fire at them. Immediately taking action, Ben pushed Julie out of the way and took the shot himself. He screamed in pain as the shot hit him square in the centire of his chest and knocked him against the wall. He slid to the ground unconscious. And it didn't go unnoticed by Julie.

"BEN!" Julie screamed.

Gwen saw what was gonna happen to Sarah. After taking care of her robot, she immediately raced over and pushed Sarah out of the way before also taking the shot. The same thing that happened to Ben happened to her. And it didn't go unnoticed by Kevin as he heard her scream of pain.

"GWEN!" Kevin screamed.  


* * *

**Ben and Julie: Whoa.**

**Gwen and Kevin: Oh my God.**

**Sarah and Nelson: That was awesome, right?**

**Michael and Kai: Don't even go there.**

**Me: Yeah. What Michael and Kai said.**

**Julie: This is gonna be interesting.**

**Ben and Gwen: DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO US!**

**Sarah: How long do you reckon the story is gonna be this time, Ice?**

**Me: 1. Yes. It will be interesting. 2. NO! BUT I FELT LIKE IT! 3. Most likely not as long as this.**

**Kevin: Hey, Ice?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Nelson: What about the second bonus feature you promised the readers?**

**Me: Oh yes. How could I forget that?**

**Michael: How CAN you forget?**

**Me: Shut up, Michael!**

**Kai: Baby, leave her alone.**

**Me: Thanks, Kai. And now, ladies and gentlemen, the second and last bonus feature for you guys: the soundtrack list for the Ben 10: Alien Force Fan-Series so far!  


* * *

**(song name, origonal artist, singer in fan-series (if any), story featured in)

_Some Hearts_ – Carrie Underwood – Julie Yamamoto – _Return of Vilgax_

_If You Believe_ – Alecia Elliot – Sarah Ashford – _Return of Vilgax_

_The Climb_ – Miley Cyrus – Ben Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Sarah Ashford – _Return of Vilgax_

_Die Another Day_ – Madonna – Sarah Ashford – _Return of Vilgax_

_I'll Try_ – Jonatha Brooke – Julie Yamamoto and Sarah Ashford – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_Keep Holding On_ – Avril Lavigne – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_Overboard_ – Justin Bieber and Jessica Jarrell – Sarah Ashford and Sonics Winters – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_My Immortal_ – Everenscence – Julie Yamamoto and Sarah Ashford – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_Hero_ – Mariah Carey – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_Hero_ – Christopher Wilde (aka Sterling Knight) – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_It's My Life/Confessions, pt. 2_ – Glee Cast – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_Fearless_ – Taylor Swift – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret_

_Me, Myself and Time_ – Demi Lovato – Julie Yamamoto and Sarah Ashford – _Some Things Are Best Kept Secret  


* * *

_**Me: That's about it. So far in the soundtrack, there are 13 songs. And there's more songs to come. There'll be an updated version of the soundtrack list at the end of **_**Breathtaking**_**, **_**Summer Road Trip**_**, **_**Something New**_**, **_**Dreamer**_** and **_**Lengthy Limits**_** followed by a final soundtrack list at the end of **_**Nobody Knows**_**.**

**Boys: I still cannot believe this is over.**

**Girls: You and me both.**

**Me: OK, guys. I'll be happy if you continue leaving reviews on this now completed fanfiction. But I'll be happier if you left reviews on **_**Malfunctions**_** when I finally get the prologue uploaded.**

**Boys: Ladies and gentlemen, it is now official.**

**Girls: **_**Some Things Are Best Kept Secret**_** is now complete!**

**Me: And the next story is gonna be awesome!**

**Ben: Like always!**

**Everyone else: Well, we might as well go and give you guys a chance to review...**

**Everyone: SEE YOU NEXT STORY!**


End file.
